Some Rise By Sin and Some By Virtue Fall
by ValorieDevore
Summary: They met once briefly, before the garden. They both in a sense fell at that meeting. And they continued to fall throughout the millenia. They shouldn't have, and now all of heaven and and a part of hell are going after them.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this multi-chaptered work to my friend who introduced me to Fanfictions and Good Omens in one go. I hope she reads this someday...  
Disclaimer: Fanfictions are Works created by fans that are essential, different endings or background stories or different beginings to well loved books. They are a fan's take on how the story goes. This work, is exactly that, the author has made no money by creating this nor does she own the characters also associated with Good Omens.  
Warning: Can you tell from the disclaimer this is my first fanfic? Crowley may be a bit OOC, Aziraphale may not be British enough (Curse my Americaness), Written by a Catholic/'why-trust-the-man-made-church?'/religion-of-all-kinds-lover and the Vatican-approved Bible at hand so be warned that I will be wrong at times and I do stray from approved bible. um, this chapter is K+ but later chapter's will change rating. Oh, hmmm, MalexMale kiss, which technically isn't since angels have no gender, but... Anyways, that seems like that's it for now... On with the story.

* * *

They had met once, before the day angels started falling. Gader'el was flying lazily amongst the clouds and not paying much attention to anything when suddenly he collided with something, or rather someone. They fell in a tangle of feathers and limbs to the soft solid ground below. Gader'el stood quickly to see what he had flown into, it proved to be another angel Aziraphale.

"My brother, I am so sorry." Gader'el said quickly, as he began to dust himself off. He spied a feather among his own deep blue ones that wasn't his own. This one was a soft white with its ends tinged in gold and with brown specks dotting it here and there. He took it out from his wings and inspected it closely.  
"That's quite alright my dear, you're not the only one to blame, I should've been watching the skies." Aziraphale said as he too stood up.  
"Well if you've accepted my apology may I ask you a favor?"  
"Of course dear." Aziraphale said, wondering what favor he wanted.  
"I wonder if I could keep this feather of yours." Gader'el said and held out the feather to Aziraphale shyly.  
"Well of course, it is of no use to me now, can't really help me fly now can it?" Aziraphale said jokingly and Gader'el smiled.  
"Thank you brother, it's a magnificent feather." He said as he held it up to the light. Then he remembered his manners, he had to give his brother a gift as well.  
"Ah yes, well God be with you." Aziraphale said as he began to ascend, but was caught by the sleeve of his robe. A soft, shy, chaste, kiss was planted on his lips by Gader'el.  
"Really, thank you brother." Gader'el said as he spread his wings.  
Aziraphale touched his hand to his lips gently, wondering what had just occurred.  
As they flew away back onto their respective paths, a thought occurred simultaneously to them both,  
'I didn't even get his name.'

When the war broke out Gader'el found himself fighting his brothers, and he didn't even know which side he was on really. He respected God as any child would their father but it seemed to him that Lucifer did have some point as well. Besides this, there was no way to distinguish which angel was a friend and which was a foe, and that confusion could be felt all around. Some angels hesitated before striking, not willing to believe that this, this horrible bloodshed could be occurring on such a grand scale here, and against their own kind. Gader'el had gone to the secret meetings Lucifer had held, had listened to the knowledge the morning star was giving the rest of his followers. He was sure that Lucifer was right in what he was saying. But now, with feathers, sticky with blood, coating his sword, Gader'el didn't know who was right. Gader'el held tightly onto the feather his brother had given him. It was the only sure thing he had at the moment. Somewhere above him Michael and Lucifer fought, battling one another to the death. Gader'el looked up briefly and wondered 'why?' before he knelt at the floor and began to pray.  
Somewhere across the field, Aziraphale thought the same thought. He had just fought someone of the opposing team with his fiery sword; he was knelt over praying for his fallen brother, his robe and armour were stained with blood. Blood that he had spilled. Blood that meant life was now all along the ground staining its pure white. He touched his hand to his lips and wondered how his brother was doing. In a panic he looked down at the face of the angel only to be relieved it wasn't his brother's. He looked down to the ground, closed his eyes and tried to ignore the chaos around him as he prayed.

Gader'el prayed that his brother was okay, he prayed that he would see the wings that he had loved so much when he'd first saw them. He prayed that his angel would never fall from the light of God, he prayed for his angel as the chaos continued to ensue.  
Aziraphale prayed that his brother was alive, he prayed that he would feel those soft lips against his again. He promised himself that he would give the angel each and every one of his feathers just to see him alive. He prayed to God, to never let the angel out of His sight. He prayed as his world fell around him.  
God was listening as always, and He found that these two angels were the only ones at the time who weren't praying for themselves. He found these angels were unknowingly praying for an angel on their opposing side. God smiled and thought, 'Let Their Prayers Be Answered.' And at that point, Michael won.  
As soon as Lucifer was cast down, his most loyal followers fell. And after that every Angel that went against God. Gader'el looked everywhere for his brother, and Aziraphale did the same. For days after the war ended angels found themselves falling for thinking the wrong thought, for not having faith in the Lord. Every day, new lists of Fallen Angels were posted, and angels crowded around and wept for their brethren. These lists were no use to Aziraphale and Gader'el because they didn't know the others name.  
Eventually, Gader'el began to believe that his angel had fallen.

'But I prayed to You Father, I asked You to never let him out of Your light. Did You forsake me out on that field? Was I battling on the right side, was going against you right Lord? It was so confusing, I don't remember who I fought or where I fought. I only remember praying to you. I fought against you my Lord. Should I even call you mine? Do I belong to Lucifer now? Is that why You forsook me? Is my angel amongst the Fallen?'  
The ground opened besides Gader'el and a spiral stair case appeared leading down onto the molten dark world. He looked around. It was a way into Hell. He stood up and looked through the hole. Gader'el did not at first understand why the clouds had not opened beneath his feet but beside him. Then, he realized, this was a way to be forgiven, this was what he had to do to be embraced once again by his Father's everlasting love and Grace.  
"Heavenly Father, I realize now that I've offended You. I've taken a step outside of Your pure loving light." Gader'el said with tears in his eyes. "I've never wanted this; it was never my intention to go against You Father. I am so sorry Father. My Lord, with Your help, I intend to do penance. ," he said gesturing to the staircase. "I will go where I belong, among the other fallen angels. Being apart from You and my Brothers who never offended you shall be my personal sacrifice." Hot tears fell from his eyes, leaving wet streaks upon his face. He could already fell the darkness tugging at his feet, the absence of His light was beginning to take hold of him. His Blue feathers began to tinge with black, his blue-black hair turned into a darker, pure black hue, while he could not see it, his eyes changed from the midnight blue into a golden honey color. "Today, I leave your grace, take care of my Angel. I'll keep this feather forever to remember the Grace I have lost today." He said as he took out the feather from his robes pocket.

And with that, Gader'el sauntered vaguely downwards.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, first of all, I named Crowley Gader'el because when I googled 'name of demon who tempted eve' the Wikipedia result said it was Samael. However, he is supposedly also the angel of death, which isn't Crowley. Then, it said that other sources said it was Gadriel. When looking him up on Wiki, I was redirected me to Azazel's page. Azazel and Aziraphale sound to much alike for my tastes.  
Second of all, I used the American standard bible for references.  
Last of all, i would love it if you reviewed because author's get some sort of high from it. I don't mind flames, I'll pull through. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Rating has been bumped up to T because i'm not sure how squemish 9 year old's are these days. um... that seems to be it.  
Disclaimer: refer to chapter one please.  
Warnings: More malexmale kissing, nakedness, (oh don't go there fangirls, get your mind out of the gutter.), a wedding, more Americanismness, more likely it is that Crawley is out of character, Aziraphale still isn't quite British enough for me, maybe a few grammatical errors, tempting, flaming swords, ducks, No animals were hurt in the making of this chapter.  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Crawley was lying on a nice smooth rock sunbathing. His new black serpent body felt tingly, the rays of the sun thoroughly being absorbed by the dark scales. He didn't understand quite yet why he seemed so sluggish whenever he wasn't in the sun. He had only been using this body for about a week. It couldn't possibly been dying. While pondering this and between dozing, Adam decided to walk by and almost step on him.

Crawley opened a golden slit eye to see who dared tried to murder him.  
"Hey! Watch it… creature." Crawley said with a bit of a hiss at the end. Because of the snakes poor vision he couldn't see what exactly was trying to kill him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry little friend." Adam said politely while bending down to Crawley's level. "I didn't see you there. Hmm what should I name you?"  
Crawley realizing it was Adam and remembering he was a demon, decided to talk to him a bit and see what he could report to his superiors. "I don't need a name I already have one."  
"Ah yes, I remember, I named your kind serpents." Adam said proudly.  
"The nerve of sssome people… Yesss, that iss the name you gave my kind but, I am Crawley."  
"Really? Crawley?" Adam asked, taking pity on the poor snake's terrible name.  
"Yesss, I've been thinking about changing it for a while now." Crawley said with a bit of regret for ever choosing that name in the first place. "Now will you please let me warm up in peace?"  
"Sorry, I'm just a bit lonely." Adam said and sat down besides the rock.  
Crawley guessing his sunbathing was over for the moment picked up his head and looked at Adam. "Lonely? But You have all the angelsss around here, can't you talk to them? And what of the animalsss? Mossst of them will talk back you've just got to lissssten."  
"Yes, but you can only talk to animals for so long before their little worries about where to find their next meal in the garden of PLENTY get on your nerves. Besides, the angels don't really like to talk to me. They don't think they should. Except for the Angel at the Eastern Gate, he'll talk to me but only while the other angels aren't near. "  
"Ah!" Crawley saw this as an opportunity to tempt Adam and make him sin. "Well don't worry about me doing that, I don't have to eat."  
"You never have to eat?"  
Crawley blessed himself for making such a stupid mistake. "Well for a really long time anyway." He amended.  
(And this is why snakes can go for a while without eating.)  
"Oh!" Adam said, wanting to know what exactly it was that snakes ate in the first place. Maybe if he ate it he wouldn't have to eat often either.  
"Why not tell God, Maybe he'll make you a friend?" Crawley said, hoping Adam would question God about why he was alone and perhaps fall or whatever happened to humans when they sinned.  
"Hmmm… I never thought of that. Maybe I'll ask." he said but putting it out of his head, sure he was lonely but as the Eastern Gate's angel had said, it's ineffable. He left crawley to sunbathing and returned to naming the animals and bugs and plants and rocks.  
(Besides, God in His all-knowing wisdom had already decided that it is no good for man to be alone, and so decided to make him a suitable partner. He was just trying to figure out how exactly to go about it.)

"The angel of the eassstern gate hmmm?" Crawley thought to himself before going to investigate. Maybe he could make the Angel Fall and get a commendation. Then again maybe that was just his excuse. The other snakes problems about next meals were starting to get on his nerves too.  
So he went into the direction of the sun for it was just a bit after early morning and he had come to realize the sun rises in the east.  
(Also, he was still a bit sluggish, but the sun warmed him as he trekked.)

He didn't know he had finally made it until he was almost crawling up the angel's leg.  
"Hello little one! Are you lost?" The angel said as he felt a rounded head hit his heel.  
"No actually, I wasss looking for you." Crawley said as he wondered why people kept calling him little, last time he checked he was almost five feet long.  
And that was when the demon crawley first laid eyes upon the angel. Sadly, because at that moment, Crawley had horrible vision he did not realize that the angel in front of him was in fact the one he had been looking for before he Fell.  
"Oh really looking for me? Why?" the Angel asked curiously.  
"Well, I'm lonely, and adam tellsss me you talk to him when he'ss lonely sso maybe you'll talk to me?"  
"Sure why not." And so the angel put down his flaming sword, extinguishing the flame, and laid down next to crawley.  
"What's your name?"  
"Crawley, and yourss?"  
"I am Aziraphale, what did you want to talk about?" He said and began to pick at the grass  
"Before I ssay anything, are you allowed to kill animalss?" Crawley said watching him carefully. He seemed harmless enough.  
"No, Heaven forbids me to do so." he answered.  
"Okay good because asside from being an animal, well I'm alsso a demon," Crawley said.  
With that Aziraphale stood quickly, wings tensed and sword once again in hand.  
"Make haste Vile fiend! How dareth you stumble upon that which is the unsurpassed beauty of the Garden of Eden?"  
"Oh calm down! You're being too dramatic about thisss!" Crawley said muttering something about ssstupid wrathful 'I-am-holier-than-thou' angelsss.  
"How dare you speak to me, I have half the mind to slay you in half right now!"  
"Then why don't you?" Crawley asked tilting his head to one side and wondering if his tail would grow back like a lizard's if it was in fact cut off.  
"Well, because, you are obviously not in a good er, body to fight me in," the angel said simply as he lowered his sword slightly. "It wouldn't be much of a fair fight."  
"Oh, well, I guess it'ss good newss for me that angelss always play fair."  
"Yes it is but I'll have to take you to God for proper-"  
"Now wait jusst a moment! What if I told you that you didn't have to do that. And you wouldn't offend God by not doing sso."  
"Go on." Aziraphale said lying down once more in the grass, eyes level with Crawley's slits. Why he decided to listen, he didn't know. Maybe he was lonely as well. The other angels didn't talk since apparently according to them, talking would lead to the devil entering the garden.  
"Well, I'm ssupposed to be doing bad things up here, you know, ssstirring up evil for down there. But if I'm with you talking and enjoying company, I can't really do that can I?" Crawley said  
"No I suppose not…"  
"And ssso technically you'll be thwarting me."  
"Yes, that's right."  
"Sso, this way I don't die, and you don't get in trouble."  
"Are you trying to tempt me."  
"Nah, you'll know when your being tempted being an angel and all."  
"Hmmm."  
"Sso do we have a deal?"  
"I suppose we do." Aziraphale said proud of finding a way to thwart a demon. Although, maybe it was just the loneliness getting to him.  
And so angel and snake demon shook hands, er, tail and hand.

A few days later the first ever wedding was taking place. All the angels and a serpent were in attendance watching the couple exchange vows.  
"Why aren't they wearing clothing?"  
Aziraphale blushed "Er, well Crawley, um, they don't really feel ashamed."  
"Why? Don't they know they're naked."  
"No."  
"But they've got the knowledge tree, haven't they eaten from it yet?"  
"They aren't allowed to."  
"Who said? I eat from it why can't they?"  
"God said. No one should, not even the Angels can." Aziraphale whispered but even then God looked over at him curiously before continuing the wedding.  
Crawley added eating the fruit to his list of things to tempt the Angel into.  
"You Adam and you Eve are being married before me to make true and forever your commitment to one another. In My name I wed you. Now I ask that you two kiss to seal your wedding."  
"Okay." Adam said happily as he looked lovingly upon his wife before he realized he had no idea how to.  
"How do we do that my Lord?" Eve asked taking her eyes off of her beloved for a moment.  
"Well, you put your lips together."  
"Oh!" Both humans said before pursing their lips.  
"migkt mith mm Mrd?" Adam asked looking up to God, lips firmly closed. God being all knowing knew that Adam was asking "like this my Lord"  
God, facepalmed for the first time ever.  
"No Adam, you two put your lips together."  
"Mtt mh mmm mm Mrd!" Eve said which God understood as "But I am my Lord."  
And so all the angels present began trying to explain it in a little more detail to the humans. They however accomplished in doing nothing but confusing them even more.  
Aziraphale the whole time absentmindedly rubbed at his lips remembering his First Kiss, which got the capital letters for being the first kiss in all creation. While the arguing and explaining and lip-rubbing was occurring, Crawley crawled up Aziraphale's leg.  
"Oh for eden'ss sssake!" Crawley said as he reached Aziraphale's neck and shoulders. He hissed viciously to try to get everyone's attention. Everyone quieted upon hearing the hissing, some angels even put their hands on the hilts of their swords.  
"A kissss goess like thisss," And then Crawley touched his lips, if they can be called that, to Aziraphale's. The angels stood stunned at what had just occurred. All the angels stared, and then as if one entity, they turned to look at God.  
God smiled all-knowingly as he always does and looked at his humans.  
"Just like that." God said and gestured for Adam and Eve to do the same. The Angels cheered when the first human kiss was over. They manifested small opaque jewels to throw at them. (This was the beginning of throwing rice at the married couple.) All of them at least except Aziraphale who was still standing with a very shocked paled expression upon his face.

For three weeks, Crawley would take every chance he got to kiss Aziraphale. He rather enjoyed the way Aziraphale would freeze up and start sputtering. Crawley would grin wickedly to himself convinced he was going to make the angel fall soon enough. In the span of these three weeks, Aziraphale lost his habit of rubbing at his lips whenever he was deep in thought. One day though, Aziraphale had had enough and went after Crawley flaming sword in hand as Crawley slithered away from him as fast as his demonic powers would allow. At the end of these three weeks, Crawley received a message from Hell.  
"Feed Adam and Eve the apples from the knowledge tree. Prove to God that his humans are now in the hands of Hell…."  
Crawley swallowed hard and responded with a yesss ssir, before going to tie up loose ends.  
"Hey, angel…"Crawley said as he reached the Eastern gate.  
"Hello Crawley! You're back early from your sunbath. Has a 'cloud' blocked the sun?" he asked sparing a look towards the blue sky above. Clouds were a relatively new invention on earth and very different from the ones in heaven. Aziraphale loved the way they looked, like wings when they've just been playfully ruffled by your brothers and whenever he had a chance he would fly through them and delight in the way that they seemed to disappear once he tried to touch them.  
"No, Lissten, there's a small animal and I think it's dying, but with this da- I mean, horrible vision of mine, I can't tell if it really is dying or just sleeping."  
"Oh goodness! Where is it?" Aziraphale said putting away the sword he had been cleaning.  
"Well wait, before you go look for it, um I just wanted you to know. I didn't mean it 'ssZirah'."  
"What do you mean Crawley?" If the demon was sorry, it was his Angelic duty to fin out what a demon would have to be sorry about. It was also his angelic duty to comfort the creature. "Are you talking about the kiss? Look, I'm sorry for almost killing you after it but you see, kisses mean 'I love you' and surely as a demon you can't feel love. That's all." Aziraphale said as he sat down besides Crawley who was at the moment climbing up him. Crawley wasn't sorry for the kiss, he wrote it off as trying to tempt the angel into falling. He was sorry that he was about to break the deal. He was sorry for deceiving his only friend in all of Eden. He was sorry for the lie he was about to say to the angel. He was sorry for deceiving the angel. And so being sorry for all of this, Crawley wrapped himself around Aziraphale's waist.  
"Aziraphale I wish I had hands so I could hug you like Adam." He said wrapping himself tightly around Ariaphale's waist and nuzzling his head into Aziraphale's wings.  
Aziraphale smiled kindly. "Oh but Crawley don't you understand? Hugs are meant to comfort people, I don't need to be comforted" At these words Crawley opened his eyes only to be assaulted with beautiful white speckled feathers tinged in a heavenly gold. Crawley took in a shaky breath and only wrapped himself tighter around Aziraphale's waist. He didn't want to let go.  
"I do Zirah." Crawley thought as he let go of Aziraphale, "Well, uh, the animal is north of here. I'll just go take another nap in the sun."  
"Thank you for telling me Crawley, it's really quite good of you."  
"Don't mention it, ever. The things that hell would do to me." Crawley said pretending to shiver at the thought.  
And so, Aziraphale left Crawley in the search for the dying animal and Crawley went to the tree of knowledge.

Unbeknownst to Crawley, there really was a poor little injured animal near a tree. It was a rather adorable baby duckling that had its wings stuck beneath a rock somehow. Also, there was a pond and its mom was in there quacking desperately for her missing child. Aziraphale fixed its wing and sat there watching the duck family delight in the fresh pond. This began Aziraphale's love of ducks, and his natural protectiveness over them whenever Crowley tries to sink one.

And so, Crawley tempted Eve, Eve told Adam to have a taste, and Humans began to wear clothing.

On his way back to his post, Aziraphale saw Adam trying to build something along with Eve. This would not have bothered him had they still been naked. However, they were clothed, which really bothered Aziraphale.

'they're not supposed to know.' He thought before realizing he had left a demon alone… in the garden… with a tree of knowledge… But it was too late. God was already coming and Adam and Eve had already hidden. Aziraphale decided it was best to find the demon.

* * *

Reviewing is optional but recommended, i want to know if i'm doing okay. Someone tell me whether to keep going or to stop before i destroy a wonderful fandom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who has read this far. It makes an author so happy to know someone out there reads this. I promise to post regularly for you. If anyone is wondering about the title, it is from one of Shakespeare's plays, the name of which escapes me.  
**Warnings:** snakes, rainbows, Aziraphale isn't British enough, Crowley is a bit angsty, Sword fighting, Friendly kissing, Character deaths, sadness, Aziraphale uses a phrase that is well... um... not angelic? Spear stabbing, blood, Sword stabbing. hehehe sword clashing but now how you gutter-minded fans may think.  
**Disclaimer**:please refer to chapter two

* * *

Aziraphale sat in the grass with Crawley, who now decided he was going to go by Crowley because Crawley was NOT him.  
The rain had just stopped in the garden and God was experimenting with a special light show he called a rainbow. Aziraphale watched in awe as the bow changed from one color to the next, then gasping as the colors all became present row upon row, each color changing subtly into the next.  
Craw-er Crowley watched the angel in fascination as the angel gazed happily at the rainbowbefore it disappeared, God happy with the result.

"I expect I'll eventually get my sword back." Aziraphale said returning to the topic they had just left.  
"Really, and why isss that?"  
"Well, I'm being reassigned."  
"What?" Crawley asked in surprise. "But the Garden!"  
"What of the garden? The humans who inhabited it are gone, there's no reason to guard it's gates from monsters and other demons. I'm useless here now. So I'm being reassigned. To earth actually, I need to take care of the humans, make sure their faith in God stays firm and such."  
"Oh…" Cra- Crowley, realized what he had done. Finally, he had found his angel, only to have him taken away again. Now he too more than likely would be sent back to Hell to deal with feeding the hell-hounds or something equally boring and dangerous, boring because it was a repetitive task, dangerous because one never knew when a hound would want to eat more than just the food being given to it. Hellhound feeding was in fact where the phrase 'biting the hand that feeds it' comes from.

"When will you be leaving?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Hey who knowss? Perhapsss I'll be reassigned to earth too!" Crowley said happily "Maybe they'll want me tempting humanss ssince I did sso well in here?"  
"Perhaps… Well then, you know what that means right?"  
Crawley looked at him quizzically.  
"If we ever meet down there, we'll have to fight to the death."  
"Why?"  
"I'm an Angel, You're a Demon."  
"Well, I promisse I won't usse hellfire on you if you promisse to ssstay away from holy water."  
"It's a deal." Aziraphale said and once again angel and demon shook hand and tail.

It took some convincing, but eventually, Crowley was allowed to go back to earth to tempt the humans. However his time in Hell took a toll on his wings. They were barely blue anymore when he finally reemerged on earth. Crowley decided that he would meet Aziraphale in his snake form to make sure the Angel kept his word about the holy water. Not that the angel wouldn't mind you, just that Aziraphale had never seen Crowley in his somewhat human form and so wouldn't know him from any other demon.  
after a few moments of idle chitchat once he had found the angel, Crawley turned into a more fight-worthy form, the form we all know and love and began the fight with Aziraphale. Crowley eventually had the angel pinned to the floor with a sharp spear pointed at his neck.  
"Well my dear, it seems I have underestimated your skill level."  
"Oh, don't worry too much about it angel," Crowley said as he trailed the spear-end against Aziraphales's neck leaving a barely visible trail of blood. He resisted the urge to shudder and lick at the blood. He wondered if angel blood tasted sweet. You fought much harder than I expected."  
"Yes but you still have me pinned to the floor. Go ahead, finish me off, the sooner I die the sooner I can come back to how would you say, 'whoop your butt?'." Aziraphale asked seriously which only made Crowley laugh long and hard. Aziraphale took this moment to turn the tables, and now Crowley found himself against a tree spearhead at his own neck.  
"Ah blessit angel, you tricked me!"  
"Well of course!you really thought I'd let you kill me on our first encounter? Of course not! Especially since I've have the whole 'Good always triumphs before Evil' façade to uphold." Aziraphale said trailing the spearhead along Crowley's collarbone, enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood as Crowley had. No, Aziraphale felt that he had more control over his impulses. Although he did wonder what color demons blood was. He looked at the demons face briefly.  
"You know Crowley dear, if you smiled a bit right now instead of that horrible scowl you have on, you'd sort of remind me of a friend I had in heaven."  
Crowley kept scowling not really aware of what Aziraphale was implying.  
"Yes, yes, same sharp features, except your hair and wings are darker and he had blue eyes, not your pretty golden ones."  
Crowley realized what Aziraphale was saying. "What?" he asked with a somewhat haunted look on his face.

"Another angel in heaven, he was so sweet to me, gave me my First Kiss and all, maybe you two were twins once upon a time. Ah well enough chitchat," Aziraphale said leaning into the demon and kissing him on the check. Crowley was struck with the sweet aroma of roses and morning dew and… parchment? Why did the angel smell like parchment?  
"See you in a few years dear."  
Crowley realized what was happening but didn't react quickly enough.  
"Wait, angel!" But it was too late, Aziraphale had impaled Crowley with the spear, and Crowley found himself heading straight back to Hell.

Over the years, they found themselves having quite a few fight like that. One of the two beings would always be discorporated and the other would continue on in with their mission of tempting or faith-inducing as the case may be. One day, a few days before Jesus's birth, Crowley and Aziraphale met up once again. They had both learned new sword-fighting skills and were eager to use them on one another.  
"That was a wonderful lunge Crowley, almost got me there but, you still need to work on your balance, lean your weight on your wings dear."  
They weren't human sword-fighting skills, they were super-natural-entity-sword-fighting-skills.

"Why do we always do this Angel?" Crowley asked as he flew over Aziraphale's headto try to get him from behind. Aziraphale however was quick, he turned quickly and fended off the sword with his wings while simultaneously lunging toward an open space Crowley had no thought to protect.  
"Simple, you're a Demon, I'm an Angel, we have to fight." Aziraphale said "It's ineffable!" he declared.  
"what does who we are have to do with why we fight?"  
"Everything! I chose to be an angel, you chose to fall. It's ineffable. We fight because it's written that we fight. We fight because somewhere God wrote 'Aziraphale will stay here with me, Crowley will fall, and then someday, before my son is born, they will fight and crowley will ask questions.' That's why we fight." Aziraphale said not understanding where the question came from.  
"So because I was turned into a demon-"  
"No, no, Crowley, you didn't get turned into one, you chose it. there is a difference."  
"yes but, I didn't choose it, it was chosen for me."  
"No, you chose it."  
"Angel you don't understand,"  
"Yes I do, we had free will that day, I chose to be on God's side, you chose Lucifer's."  
"I didn't fall during the war angel, I fell a few days after. And I didn't really fall, I sauntered vaguely downwards."  
"You see even you admit it! Sauntering vaguely downwards takes a lot more free will than does falling. Falling you Fall, but sauntering? You made the conscious decision to keep decided to give Him up."  
"No angel, you really don't get it."  
"Yes I do, God gave you a choice, to keep Him or to leave Him, you gave Him up."  
"You don't understand-"  
"Yes I do,"  
"No you don't"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"NO!" And Crowley had Aziraphale pinned to the floor. "You don't get it! you never will! I did this, I Fell because it was my only option, either I was going to LIE to God or Accept my punishment for going against Him." Crowley laughed hysterically "I was like all these damned humans! All of them pretending to be pure and good, none of them wanting to admit they had done wrong. Only difference between us? I knew I was wrong because I was forsaken on that field, I asked God one thing, ONE thing, ONE INSIGNIFICANT REQUEST on that bloodied field, and He didn't grant it to me! When it wasn't granted I knew, I was not in the right, I knew I was wrong, I knew I would have to pay for my error! And so I did, with my soul, I decided I wasn't good enough for God, not good enough for him. God gave me that as an answer, PERSONAL SACRIFICE! The ONLY way to be sure my request was fulfilled, I convinced myself that he'd only be okay if I sacrificed myself for him. And so I sacrificed myself to make sure he was okay, to make sure he continued with his Grace. THAT AZIRAPHALE IS WHY I FELL. I didn't have a Savior like all these humans will in a few days, no one came to take away our sins, no one." Crowley threw his sword to the side tears streaking his face and making his golden eyes shiny. "We didn't have someone to help us be redeemed like all these damned humans."  
Crowley found himself pinned to the floor by Aziraphale. The light of the sun making his wings glow bright, his Grace shining brightly. Crowley looked into Aziraphale's eyes and smiled sadly.  
"No one came to Hell to redeem us, Zirah," Crowley whispered.  
"That's because you can't be." Aziraphale said before looking away from Crowley's sad golden eyes so he wouldn't see the tears and striking Crowley above the heart  
Crowley's last thought before entering hell was that seeing Aziraphale surrounded in Grace was worth the Falling.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed it. I also kind of hope that one or two of you want to kill me for making Crowley suffer which sound really sadistic now that i think about it... Anyways, please review so i can get some kind of an idea about how i'm doing. Thank you:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**It has come to my attention that the angel Lucifer was fighting in chapter one wasn't Gabriel but Michael. If i have offended anyone by this please forgive me, I always get them confused, but that is no excuse for my lack of proper research...  
**Disclaimer:** Please see any of the three previous chapters.  
**Warnings: **Jesus is stated to be the Son of God, Mild swearing... I think..., Death, torture, suffering, malexmale love, malexmale kiss, Events somewhat follow bible..., Not English enough, Not sarcastic enough, May be out of character, language and phrases used may not be historically accurate... I'm almost sure that is all... O wait! add throwing up to the list.  
On with the story!

Crowley came back to earth only about a year after he had left. Hell sure as well, hell wasn't going to let the earth be one demon short while God's Son was on it. When Crowley got to earth, he avoided Aziraphale at every turn. Being told you can't be redeemed hurts all the worse when the ANGEL who's telling you happens to be the reason you Fell in the first place. After 11 years of hiding successfully from the angel, Crowley found himself in Jerusalem just in time for the Passover feast. He tempted people into gluttony, and sloth, and tainted quite a few souls when some of the people got food poisoning and threw up on others. All in all, it was a good days work for Crowley.

While thinking this over, he saw it. He saw something only angels and demons could see. Someone was glowing with an ethereal light among the crowds that were heading back to the caravans. Crowley snuck up next to the person and saw that it was a little twelve year old boy. Crowley realized then that he was in the presence of God's Son, in the presence of the Savior.  
'Well, this will be fun.' Crowley thought as he instilled within Mary and Joseph's minds a small argument. They started to walk ahead of Jesus and Crowley walked beside the child.  
"Ssso you're the Lord's Son." He said in the scariest, most-snake-like voice, that he could muster

"Yes I am, hello Crowley. How are you today? Did you have a nice Passover?" Jesus asked staring after his parents who appeared to be walking away from him.

Crowley almost asked how the boy knew who he was but then stopped himself.

"Actually as a matter of fact it went quite well today, lotsss of tempting going on." he said smugly.

Crowley was leading Jesus away from His parents and back into Jerusalem.

"Well that's wonderful, I hope Aziraphale thwarted some of your wiles or who knows how many have turned from God."

Crowley startled upon hearing that name. He glared at Jesus dead straight in the eyes, and quickly realized he shouldn't have. It felt as if the young boy now knew everything there was to know about the demon, all the good and all the bad, all of his wishes, all of his nightmares, all of his experiences. And it was as if he didn't mind. As if Jesus would love him just the same if he hadn't known all the bad. In short it was frightening to experience such love again, love that he thought he would never feel again. While thinking about this, Crowley realized he had not lead Jesus away, rather, Jesus had lead him away and towards a temple.

"I can't go in there, I'll burn to death from all the holiness,"  
"No, I don't think so, you're with me after all." Jesus said and stepped inside. Crowley hesitated.

"Come on Crowley, you really think all the Angels in heaven will allow a twelve year old boy kill hell's representative on earth? Surely they want that honor."

And so Crowley stepped into the temple.

For two days, Jesus wandered around the temple, talking to whoever he would find inside and asking them questions about the Jewish faith. Crowley followed along behind Jesus afraid of what would happen if he left the boy's side. Jesus's thirst for knowledge always seemed unquenched, it always seemed like he had another question waiting to be asked, but no one grew tired of him, they all happily answered his questions and expanded on them when prompted. No one seemed to notice the demon that he had following him. And even if they had, they would only have praised him; it takes someone strong in faith to have a demon following them around with such a frightened face.

On the third day, Jesus asked Crowley a question.

"Why have you given into your demonic urges more often over the past 11 years? You used to be able to surpress them" he asked and sat down.

"What'sss the point? The angel was right, I can't be redeemed." He said as he followed suit.

"how do you know? Has there ever been a demon that sought redemption only to be denied?"

"No but-"

"has there ever been a demon who wants to be redeemed for as good a reason as yours?"

"Probably not, I mean, everyone always talks about their Fall and how it burned and the way their wings broke, no one has ever mentioned that staircase I walked down."

"Well then, why not be the first to be saved. You were the first to tempt after all, maybe you'll be the first to be redeemed?"

"What do you mean maybe, can't you tell me right now whether or not I can or can't? You're God after all!"

"Only his son Crowley, and besides, I'm only twelve! I can't see into the future yet, only my father can see it clearly and understand what it means and that's because he's writing it."

"Well then what's the point of trying if I can't be sure I will be! More than likely, I'll be denied redemption, and then kicked out of hell for trying to be redeemed, then I won't have anything left."

"You could at least try Crowley. From what I do know, my Father loves it when people try, even if they do fail."

Crowley scoffed and stood up. "No offense kid but I've been around God longer than you have, I think I know how he works."

"Fine Crowley," Jesus said with the tone of voice parents often use with children who think they know more than the parents. "Continue with being a demon if you really feel it's your only option, but listen closely to what I am about to tell you."

"Alright," Crowley said.

"Aziraphale knows your name, if ever he asks you for your name again, you give him your first name."

"I don't have a first name as of yet, I'm thinking Anthony, after Mark?* I think it has a nice ring to it."

"No Crowley, the name my Father gave you, if he ever asks, you give him that name."

"Alright I will give him that name." Crowley said as he crossed his fingers behind his back. "And Jesus, can I give you some advice?"

"Go ahead. And uncross your fingers"

"Behave, be nice to your parents, especially Joseph, I know he's not your real father and all but, he is raising you, and he KNOWS he's not your father. Lots of other men in this world wouldn't even bother with raising a kid that wasn't theirs." Crowley said ignoring the boy.

"I understand. Thank you Crowley." Jesus said and Crowley could see his young mind mulling it over.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave because a bunch of teachers are coming round the corner and I am tired of listening to their faithfulness. Will you be okay here?" Crowley asked mentally slapping himself for showing care.

"I'll be fine Crowley." Jesus said as he too stood up and decided to go up to the teachers.

Joseph and Mary entered the temple just as Crowley left; Mary took note of Crowley's eyes (who wouldn't?) but didn't make a big deal of it. She was used to the demons and angels following Jesus around. They found Jesus and took him back to Nazareth and he was obedient to them which made his parents, all three of them happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Twenty one years after their meeting, the son of God was sentenced to death. Crowley and all the other demons in Hell were ordered to go to his crucifixion and tempt those observing and make them lose their faith. The demons happily went and made people edgy and destructive. They made the people there change their usually kind demeanor into a cruel, evil, one. Everyone questioned what was occurring, people fought amongst themselves, children were at times trampled. The angels were busy keeping people from losing faith and keeping demons away from the innocent. It was in short, chaotic. Crowley knew he needed to find Aziraphale. He had seen even the strongest Angels weeping. Surely Aziraphale who always had a particularly soft spot for Jesus would be suffering the hardest. And so instead of tempting humans, Crowley spread his wings and went looking for Aziraphale.

Finally, after stumbling through a particularly tightly packed crowd of people, Crowley saw him. Amongst the chaos and despair, amongst the demons tempting humans, and angels weeping for the Savior, Aziraphale stood stoically, wings held close to his body, muttering something under his breath. Praying, not for Jesus, not for himself, but for others, praying that everyone would be able to understand exactly what Jesus had sacrificed, praying that no one lose their faith, praying that someday, they would understand what He had done for His beloved creations.

'Blessit zirah! Always thinking about others, pray for yourself once in a while.' Crowley muttered to himself but could not stop the thoughts of how beautiful his angel looked praying quietly amongst the disaster.

Once more, falling wasn't such a bad price to pay to be able to see that.

Something in him stirred at those thoughts, and he wanted to be near the angel, to protect him from the horrid mess about to unfold, he needed to care for his angel since it seemed to him that God was busy attending to other things.

Aziraphale kept back tears as he saw Jesus approach. Jesus looked towards him and smiled kindly, then he turned his head a millimeter to Aziraphale's left and smiled at someone behind him as well. Something hugged him from behind at that moment. Someone laid their head on the nape of Aziraphale's neck and took in a deep breath.

"Angel," it breathed tickling Aziraphale's ear.

Aziraphale turned slightly and saw midnight blue eyes. He turned quickly to face the other angel. And let out a soft gasp. It was him! The angel that gave Aziraphale the First Kiss.

"It's you! You're here! You're okay! Oh thank goodness!" Aziraphale said as he threw himself at the angel. Aziraphale finally let himself cry, finally he shed tears for the imminent death and for feeling so alone. Aziraphale had wanted to be strong, for Jesus, but now in the presence of his angel, his dear angel, he found that he couldn't, he found himself crumbling to the floor, hanging onto the other angel tightly, hanging onto the only sure thing in his world at the moment. His angel gladly accepted the burden Aziraphale had unknowingly given him; it was the other's turn to be strong. And he did so, the other angels shushed Aziraphale's sobbing, whispering a mantra composed of sweet nothings, whispering that everything would be okay, kissing away his angels tears, hugging the angel, holding him close, and never letting go.

"Pray, start praying Angel," the other angel whispered to Aziraphale as Jesus arrived to his destination and Aziraphale began muttering prayers again, trying to block out the cries of pain behind him, the ones coming from Jesus as he was nailed to the cross. Each time he heard a scream, he would pray all the louder as tears fell swiftly from his eyes. After every prayer, the other angel would utter a short pain filled 'Amen'. Aziraphale felt a bit envious of the other angel's apparent self- restraint, not once had he cried, not one tear had been shed, but he heard the pain in his voice in each Amen and mistook it for sadness over the loss of the Son.

Aziraphale, during his prayers, ran his hands along the other angels face, trying to memorize every detail, committing every feature to memory.

"I haven't seen you since before the Fall. Since the day you kissed me. That day I thought I'd have time to find you, I thought I'd have time to find out your name but then so many fell, so many. I thought you might be among them, but seeing you now, I know you're okay. Tell me your name so that I'll never lose you again." Aziraphale said taking both of the other angel's hands in his.

The other angel remembered Jesus's words to him 21 years ago.

"Gader'el," he whispered and the word did not burn his tongue as he thought it would.

"Aziraphale." his angel whispered before placing a sweet kiss onto Gader'el's forehead. Gader'el brought Aziraphale's hands to his lips and kissed each of his fingers all the while looking into his angel's eyes.

"I love you Aziraphale," he said as he took out a light chain, hanging from it was a white feather. "I always will," he said as he brought a wing close to him. He plucked one of his feathers, amused to see that they were that wonderful blue once more. "Do you understand?" he asked as he handed his angel the feather.

"Yes," Aziraphale said shakily taking the feather. He tucked it safely away in the pockets of his clothing and took Gader'el's face in his hands. "I love you too." he whispered before placing a sweet kiss on Gader'el's lips. "I always will."

* * *

*Mark as in Mark Antony.

As a kid, I always wondered what made Jesus decide to go into the temple, that little temple scene wasn't supposed to be written but i thought it would make a nice little moment between a sad ending, and a sad death.  
Crowley's Amen's sound painful because even if he looks like an angel, he's still a demon and Amen burns his tongue a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry for this chapter, it's not that great in my mind and only exists to provide information that wasn't clear in the previous chapter. Soon, i'll be back in school and chapters may not be very, regularly put up. But I will not abandon this story.

**Warnings:** Ride through hell, not much else.

**Disclaimer:** you know the drill, see previous chapters. On with the chapter!

* * *

Crowley awoke to find the angel in his arms still dozing. He took in a deep breath, smelling the angel's sweet scent. It reminded him of the garden and of heaven. As he watched the angel in his arms breathing softly (even though they didn't need to), a small flower landed on his head. Crowley looked at it thoughtfully and looked up. He found that they were under an apple tree.

'Ineffable I suppose.' Crowley thought sarcastically using what seemed to be his angel's favorite word. He wrapped his wings around them both to get rid of the crick in his back as he settled into a new position when his eyes got a glimpse of a few dark feathers.

'Black?' he thought as he pulled them closer to exam them. His eyes went wide when he realized that they were no longer angel wings.

He left Aziraphale against the tree, a note in his hand and headed to where Crowley knew he could get some answers, Hell…

Going into hell is an unwanted experience. You fall, into a deep dark crevice, so dark, the only way to know that you're still falling is to stop your screaming, if you can and listen to the roaring whoosh of wind, or to feel your hair slap you mercilessly. Then finally, you'll see a light at the end. A bright fiery red light, and as you get closer you realize it is in fact the river Styx and what you mistook for the roaring of rapids in the river is actually the screams and moans of misery from souls. When you're close enough to recognize a few of the more famous ones, you're there, back against the floor, lying sprawled out in a fashion not unlike what a body would look like after a skydiving incident. Eventually a 'man' comes to help you and asks if you want a ride across the river. You take a trip on a boat while the souls grab and pull at you trying to bring you in to the river to suffer with you get to the more modern part of hell were people are suffering their own punishments and wishing they were more than dead. Crowley smiles as he walks past, he delights sometimes in the way the souls look at him hoping he's an angel with those fluffy wings, but then they see those eyes and they cry all the louder.

Crowley asks around trying to find out where Jesus is being kept. No one really liked being around Jesus for the same reason Crowley shouldn't have looked into the boy's eyes. The endless, undying, unconditional love was too much like heaven for the Demons to bear. Crowley could since he had met Jesus before he had come into his full power but, even having this 'immunity' the love was a bit irritating.

"Hello Crowley! It's a pleasure to see you again." Jesus said rubbing at his palms, Crowley stole a glance at them before looking away hurriedly. Jesus looked down at his wounds and back up to the demon.

"They don't hurt anymore, Crowley, really they look worse than they are." he said trying to comfort the demon.

"It hurt while they were making the holes in the first place."

"Yeah but what was one to do? It was ineffable; this sort of pain has to come with such deep love."

"He treated me like the angel I was. Was he really so stressed? Or did he forget how to sober up?"

"No, I made it that way. You were an angel again. Yesterday, I didn't just take away the sins of the humans on earth, I took away yours as well. And besides you were the only demon behaving themselves that day how couldn't I?"

Crowley became ecstatic at this point had he been redeemed?

"You're wings Crowley, and look around, you're in hell. It was just for that one day. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up."

"Why would you do something so cruel, make me an angel and take it away again?" Crowley asked eyes narrowing.

"I didn't make you an angel, I gave you the appearance of one. I didn't do it to be cruel; I did it to give you peace of mind. Now you know that Aziraphale loves you, and he knows you love him, that's all that really matters. Now you can leave him to do God's work and you can do your job."  
Crowley stood in front of the Son, trying to decide if really that was all that mattered

"How did you fall?"

"Aren't you all-knowing? Don't you already know?"

"I want to hear it from you since I can't really believe that you really bargained with God."

"I fell in love with Aziraphale, but I didn't know his name so I could go tell him or whatever. Then the War came about and I fought on Lucifer's side. I prayed to God to keep the angel safe, and that I'd be able to see him again. 'Cept after the war I couldn't find him anywhere. I thought God had forsaken me because I had been on the opposing side and so killed off Aziraphale or something. So the I was asking God all this while praying and a hole opens up next to me leading down to hell. Somehow the idea popped into me that if I went to hell, God would bring Aziraphale back into the light if he had in fact Fallen. So I did, I fell in place of Zirah." Crowley sighed "I don't know," he said resignedly. "I was being misguided and stupid, of course Zirah hadn't fallen. He's too good for that, he loves God too much to ever go against him."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"I'll talk to my Father about redemption Crowley. I don't know if he'll allow it but, I'll try."

"Thanks but, I think I'm through with God, I like being a demon we've got a pretty good thing going down here."

"But Aziraphale-"

"Aziraphale will be better off without me, he'll be all angelic and stuff and he'll be just fine. He knows I love him."

"He'll always be thinking of you, you know that right."

"And I'll be thinking of him but there is no way I can be with him as a demon, and I don't plan on being an Angel, and I will NOT let him fall. Face it we're not meant to be, Jesus."

"Okay Crowley, as you wish. I'll be off now, back to heaven and all. I suggest you go get yourself a new earthly body before this room burns down with holy fire."

"that's too bad I really liked this torture room, nice and always well-supplied. See ya Jesus," Crowley said before giving him a mock salute and leaving the room.

"Crowley you left your key!" Jesus called out to him.

"No I didn't." as the demon locked the door behind him.

Needless to say Jesus got out without having to resort to arson.

Aziraphale walked along the path, wings exposed, thinking over what Gader'el had written in his note.  
'Aziraphale,  
I'm sorry for leaving you alone and without a proper explanation but something has happened and I needed to leave as soon as possible. Please don't worry about me, I'm not in any danger. Take care of yourself  
Gader'el.'  
Aziraphale tried not to let it get to him that Gader'el hadn't even really explained what had happened. He tried not to feel hurt that morning when he awoke alone under the shade of a tree.

"He loves me, he said so himself." He thought before being pounced on.

"Today angel, isss my day," A familiar voice hissed.

Aziraphale sighed, "Alright Crowley go ahead kill me." he could do nothing else but surrender, he was weaponless, and any weapon he manifested in the presence of the Demon would glow in holy light and break off their deal.

"Aw Zirah, it'sss no fun when you don't try." Crowley said getting off of the angel and sitting beside him.

"I don't really feel up to it what with God's Son DYING."

"Why do we even do this?"

Aziraphale tensed slightly remembering the conversation not too long ago that started out the same way. "Crowley we've been through this before."

"But you didn't listen to me angel. Hear me out on this?"

"Alright, dear."

"Hell has found a way to make getting a new body almost impossible, and now, getting a new body will take decades! I'm sure heaven has this sort of thing going on now too?"

"Actually they have, they're saying that we've got to fill out 'paperwork, whatever that is, and then wait while our request is being processed. It's all a terribly long and inefficient process."

"That's exactly what'ss been going on down there! I think they're testing it on us to see if it's fit enough for humans to suffer."

"Then why's it in heaven?"

"To see if it's fit enough to teach humans that patience is a virtue or something equally holy." Crowley said making sure he never told Aziraphale that it was his fault it was in heaven.

"Oh,"

"Anyways, the way we're going, every time we get discorporated, we're going to suffer the process and I really don't want to wait around in hell."

"I don't see where you're going with this."

"Well, how about we stop killing each other."

"I don't know, you are after all the Adversary…"

"Oh come on angel! We probably know more about one another than we do about everyone else in heaven or hell combined! When was the last time you talked to Michael or Gabriel?"

"Well I never really talked to them to begin with actua-"

"What about some of your closer friends like Uriel or your closest brother Raphael?"

"Just a few months ago, or was that- no I believe it was right after I came to earth… I think… or maybe when I first entered the Garden?"

"You see? You have more in common with me here on earth than you do with anyone else in heaven. And the same goes for me too."

"What are you suggesting then?" Aziraphale asked

"I am simply suggesting that you don't kill me. Every once in a while, we'll do a deed for the other on our way to doing whatever temptation or miracle we were about to perform. That way everything always balances it's self out. They won't care who's doing the stuff as long as it gets done right?"

Aziraphale looked at Crowley suspiciously. "How can I trust you?

"I'm not going to make you fall Angel. And besides, you'll know when you're being tempted. You're an angel."  
And thus began the Arrangement….

* * *

Author's note: Jesus did really go into hell. I have checked with multiple branches of Christianity and according to the Apostle's Creed, Jeseus decended into hell. Sometimes this line is replaced with Jesus decended into the dead, but come on now, you can't really descend into heaven, so it must mean hell since it surely doesn't mean the ground since jesus was buried in a tomb or a cave or something above ground. Anyways, that's you're theology lesson for the day. :)

Reviews are greatly enjoyed, Thank you to my sole reviewer, you really did make my day. :) - that smiley face is all yours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**: This chapter I dedicate to dear Mary Craig who just… words cannot express the feelings your review gave me… to say it made my day would be an understatement, her wonderfully written review is just, wow. Thank you so much, you'll never know how much it means to me. :)

**Warnings**: Drinking. Falling. Massacre explanations that may or may not contradict with accepted beliefs and morals. Tears. Not too bad this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one.

**Edits:** (I knew there was no e in Crawly, stupid spell check.)

* * *

Aziraphale didn't sleep anymore. He had once upon a time, before the Jesus died, he slept every night, and sometimes he napped. Now however, Aziraphale never slept. It was simple logic for him, the last time he slept, his dear Angel had been taken away, no doubt so that he could combat evil, thus, evil took him away as he slept, thus, he shouldn't sleep anymore, lest evil take him away as well. ( And know you know the full reason why Aziraphale doesn't sleep.)

After the arrangement, Crowley would drop by for drinks with Aziraphale wherever the angel happened to be living at the time. Back then it took a bit (read a lot) less alcohol to get them drunk, not because the drinks were so much stronger but because their bodies were not yet used to it, so it took less to get the same effect, a never-ending bottle gives these days.

There are certain steps to falling in love that one must observe. First is not knowing what the heck a certain feeling was. This step was observed in 600 CE around the time Mohammad had his revelations. They were sitting outside of a cliff, a bit aways from where Mohammad was meditating. Crowley had just brought out the third bottle of wine, and already, Aziraphale was hiccupping.

"Azrah- Azirfala- Ajifra- Angel, you need to hold the cup steady or elssse I'm going to keep on shpilling the wine on you."

"I'm holding it still Crowley, you jusht keep moiving it and such and I gotta move along wifth it." Aziraphale said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before hiccupping again.

"Aww, ain't that jussst about the sssweetest thing? You're hiccupping, hah! Nothing more adorable than an angel hiccupping." Crowley said before falling on his back, spilling the contents of the bottle everywhere.

"Crowley! You. Are. DRUNK!" Aziraphale said before dissolving in a fit of giggles.

"Angel, why're we here?" Crowley said sobering up a little.

"Gotsta make sure no demons desturb the prophet. Gabriel's coming here soon." Aziraphale said as he somehow was able to not only materialize a fourth bottle of wine but also, suck down about half of it before coming back up for air. Then again angels don't have to breathe.

"The why're we getting so, drunk?"

"I've been on this planet repersenting heaven and they let Gabriel come give the new rev'lations? Why?! I'm just as good an angel if not better. But, no, they don't let me. It's not fair. Then again it's-" Aziraphale was cut off by his hiccup.

"Ineffable," Crowley finished sitting upright once more.

"sactly mah dear!" Aziraphale said and looked at the demons face happily, knowing that he had at least one friend who understood. But just as he looked into his face, Crowley hiccupped and then the demon dissolved into a fit of giggles. Aziraphale smiled lovingly at the sight before him and felt a nice warm fuzzy feeling that he couldn't quite name but was sure he'd felt somewhere else before.

"Crowley, you've gotsit all wrong. There is nothing more adorable than a giggling demon." He said quietly before hiccupping himself, sending demon and Angel into a fit of roaring laughter.

The second step to falling in love is unconsciously realizing it. This happened to Aziraphale one day in the 13th century which was for Aziraphale as bad a century as the 14th was for Crowley. One day early on, in the 13th century, Crowley and Aziraphale were flying around, Crowley being the ever showy demon he was flew higher than Aziraphale. Aziraphale simply laughed whenever he would hiss at the birds who dared come to close for his comfort. Aziraphale looked up momentarily and caught the sun glinting off of the demons wings, making them shine with every color laced in a dark sheen, it was like looking at wings made of oil, but prettier and less dangerous looking.

"If only he weren't,"A ziraphale found himself thinking before cutting himself short remembering his words to Gader'el.

'Always' he reminded himself.

The next step is to deny yourself the truth for a very long time… To pretend you don't know what the heck your heart is telling you every time they're near, to pretend the feeling of loneliness that you feel is anything but loneliness caused by the lack of absence from your beloved. Unfortunately for Aziraphale, this step occurred throughout the 1600's up through the 1800's.

Crowley was asked by hell to go to the New World and stir up a mess. Which resulted in the Spanish conquistadores massacre of thousand (Crowley doesn't like mass deaths, he simply gave the Spanish the idea to take the land, he didn't know they'd do ANYTHING to gain it.), the Aztecs Human Sacrifices (except you know, the Aztecs came up with it on their own after Crowley told them about blood being life. Crowley in truth loved the Aztecs, there, there was a truly wonderful people who loved snakes, as is clear in their many artifacts.), the Slave trade (Crowley's idea simply being that people should work for others to increase their home nation's economy, Crowley was not responsible for the inhumane treatment of slaves, that was all human.) , the Revolutionary war, the beginning of the war of 1812 and the foundations for the Civil war. Yup, Crowley was a bit busy in the new world those years.

Aziraphale felt alone, twice as lonely as he ever felt without Gader'el. Maybe because the loneliness for Crowley's company and the loneliness for Gader'el's company had melted and fused into one, becoming an evil dangerous monster. Sometimes Crowley would visit ad tell the angel of all the occurrences in the New World. However, the day would come where Crowley would leave (sometimes without warning)and Aziraphale would be alone once more. These visits were always bittersweet, the most bitter being the ones where Crowley would leave without any notice, these reminded the angel of the day Gader'el left. The sweetest being the ones where Crowley would ask Aziraphale to accompany him to the docks, before he would spread his wings and fly across the pond. Crowley always preferred flying to going by ship, as ships were nowhere near as great as todays.

Aziraphale would stand back and watch the wings shine in the beautiful dark rainbow they were before feeling once again very alone as soon as they were out of view. Then he would try hard to convince himself that what he was feeling was not love. No, what he was feeling was loneliness and abandonment. It was not love. Love was reserved for God, and Uriel and Raphael, and Gader'el.

The next step of falling in love is to admit it to yourself…

Yes, Aziraphale thought to himself. Love was a word, and a feeling reserved for beautiful things, like God, and Heaven, and Uriel, and Raphael, and Gader'el….. for beautiful things… like Crowley in the sunlight flying away from him once more. Aziraphale thought before crying a lone tear.

Yes, Love was for Beautiful things.

* * *

Author's Note: So I may have gotten some history wrong, for SURE I did not get the 600's wrong, more than likely I got the order of the War of 1812 and the Civil war order wrong. Other than that, any mistakes are probably accidental. I really like how my chapters end, way more profound than I am in real life. Also, unfortunately, I don't have a copy of Good Omens with me so, if I make a mistake related to the book it's because of that. Sorry I advance. Thank you to everyone who is reading, you guys are GREAT! I love you all, each and every one. Thank you again for the Reviews I have received, I send you two hug and two smiles :) :).


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Gasp! i forgot all the legal tidbits first time around! UGH! I forgot, This chapter is dedicated to all of my canadian readers. Thank you!:)

Warnings: SAME-SEX MARRIAGE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE GET OFF OF THIS BOOK RIGHT NOW! Actually, what the heck are you doing all the way in chapter seven in the first place? kissing, infedility, MALE LOVER ANGELS PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU WILL BE EASILY OFFENDED.

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one. Also, i add to that, that i am NOT responsible for anyone who reads this and gets offended. If i offend you with my beliefs in what is okay, don't read my stories. thank you.

* * *

After getting this far into Love lane, you come across a fork in the road. Your next step can be one of two options, either you act on your love, like Aziraphale had the first time he fell in love, or you can ignore your feelings, and pretend they don't exist. Aziraphale decided to go with ignoring his feelings. The 1900's had arrived and Aziraphale had become a master of disguising his feelings for Crowley to not only the demon but to himself as well. He was able to do this by bottling it all away deep within himself. One day Aziraphale found himself sitting in a chair near a big picture window, a book lay in his lap flipped open to a page, but Aziraphale was not reading. Aziraphale was studying the feather given to him years and years ago which now hung on a fine golden chain hanging around his neck, close to his heart.

'Maybe I should take a trip up to heaven to try to find him. I haven't been up there in so long, I wonder how it's changed. Then again, it's heaven, eternal and everlasting, it's not going to modernize like the world has been. Maybe he's been looking for me too? Maybe he doesn't know I'm on earth. Except that's silly, of course he does, if I were him, knowing there are less angels down here than up there, I'd start looking down here. No, he knows where I am, Maybe he's been busy then? I have, it's the reason I haven't just gone up to look for him.' Aziraphale thought to himself while running his hands across the feather.

As Aziraphale continued to muse he realized that the feather was much like a wedding band.  
'It's just like it, proof of the exchange of a promise, evidence that we exchanged vows. Well, we didn't really exchange vows so much as tell each other we loved each other.'

Aziraphale thought back to the day he'd seen his dear angel for the first time since his First Kiss. He smiled lightly as he remembered Gader'el's exact words,

'I love you Aziraphale, I always will. Do you understand?'

Okay so it did sound like a vow. But he didn't exchange a vow too right?

'I love you too. I always will.'

Okay so they had exchanged vows, and they had given each some sort of wedding band. It wasn't like they sealed it with a kiss like Adam and Eve had.

Aziraphale once again smiled lightly. Sure it wasn't his second kiss, crawly had taken the second, and the third, all the way up to 28. But, it was the first kiss he had willingly given.

Okay, so they had kissed. But, Weddings are only true when done before… God…

"All that is holy, I do believe I'm… Married!" Aziraphale said to no one in particular but his books. He grinned happily.

'I'm married,' he thought to himself. Laughing and giggling with glee. He spread out his wings jumped through the window and headed up to heaven.

"I'm Married to an angel!" he yelled with happiness and glee and so many other good wonderful things that the world was on a happiness high for days afterwards.

Upon meeting Uriel and Raphael, you'd immediately assume two things. One, they were lovers, and two, they were Canadian. One is untrue because both angels were from heaven and were thus Heavenly, not Canadian.

"He's practically glowing eh?" Uriel said as he straightened out his suit jacket. They had been having coffee together and were sitting a quaint little shop where they served every single hot beverage known to man, angel and demon. Including certain... famous... Canadian coffee shops...

"Yup he is, I wonder why?" Raphael pondered as he dusted the crumbs from his beaver tail off his blazer.

"Maybe he's pregnant? I've never seen anyone glow so much since Mary!"

"I doubt it, he's quite the little angel."

"Well yes, then again so were we." Uriel said lightly resting his hand on Raphael's. Raphael smiled at his lover and brought the hand to his lips.

"Nah, I'd know about it if he were, we're truest brothers and all." He said as he lightly kissed the knuckles on the angel's hand.

"Should we duck? He's coming towards the table rather fast." Uriel asked pulling his hand away and miracling a cup of tea and a few biscuits for Aziraphale as Raphael materialized a chair.  
By now, Aziraphale had flown practically straight into them and almost knocked down the table the two Archangels were sitting at.

"I'm married! I'm married! I'm married! Hahaha can you believe it! Me, Aziraphale, MARRIED!"

"Calm down Aziraphale, have a seat, uriel got you some tea and- wait, What?" Raphael asked confusedly, he hadn't been to any wedding.

"I'm married! I have been since the Jesus died!" he said quickly doing a sign of the cross for mentioning the death of God's Son. No one really minded, after all, heaven had gotten him back and all, but it was habit. The two Archangels followed suit and quickly asked him questions, all of which Aziraphale answered.

"Are you pregnant?" Raphael asked smiling brightly.

"What? NO! That's-, I didn't-, It was Good Friday, I couldn't have-, Raphael! What kind of question is that?!"

"Sorry little brother but, you are glowing, sort of um… filled with grace and stuff… I just thought.. it was uriels idea really." Raphael said quickly shifting the blame to his lover.

"Wait, what do you mean it was Good Friday, eh? We're in the middle of January! Good Friday hasn't arrived yet!"

"Well, I haven't seen him since I unknowingly married him."

"YOU'VE BEEN MARRIED FOR ALL THESE MILLENIA AND YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN?!" Raphael screamed.

"Yes?" Aziraphale answered. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know he was married. He told this to his brother.

"And besides, like I said, I haven't seen him remember? That's why I came up here. To ask you to look out for him." Aziraphale said as he pulled out the feather. An angel's feather is like a fingerprint, no two wings matched in color.

"Well look out for him Zirah," Uriel said smiling.

"So, I'm assumming you're the wife?" Raphael said with a playful smile on his lips.

"No, I am no such thing!" Aziraphale said pouting.

Uriel and Raphael smiled, both taking a glance at Aziraphale's perfectly manicured hands. Aziraphale followed their gaze and thus began the argument of why his hands were like that, which lead to Aziraphale's fashion sense or lack of one. By the time Aziraphale got back down to earth, it was getting fairly late. Crowley was waiting inside the bookshop waiting for Aziraphale with a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses. This wine was the real deal though, carefully selected from one of many wine cellars hidden around the world that contained wine many millennia old. This particular wine was from the 13th century. A fine couple of hundred years for wine.

"Where've you been Zirah? Waiting for you has aged this wine more than the last few millennia have!" Crowley said annoyedly, He did not like having to wait to get smashed, but getting smashed alone was sort of sad.

"I've been to hea-,"

"Yes, yes heaven, I can smell it on you, how long were you there? You stink of it."

"A few hours, I was talking to my Brother and Uriel. Really you can smell it on me?"

"Of course I can I'm a demon. It'ss not a bad smell, it's really nice actually." Crowley said uncorking the wine bottle. Soon it would be never-ending, he thought to himself.

"That's nice, Crowley you'll never believe this!"

"You're pregnant." Crowley said after a moment of looking over at the glowing angel.

"No, why does everyone say that? Who would get me pregnant in the first place Crowley? Aside from you, I don't spend much time with many other people, and besides I'm in a MALE body, how am I to get pregnant? (This was before the whole pregnant man thing recently.)"

"Then what is it?" Crowley asked serving the wine as Aziraphale sat down across from him.

"I'm married!"

Crowley blessed as some drops of wine fell away from the cup and onto the table. Aziraphale was talking animatedly about his husband and Crowley couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the other angel. After listening however he realized that Aziraphale was talking about him. He smiled slightly at the way Aziraphale was all lit up just for him.

'Except,' Crowley thought to himself as he watched Aziraphale. 'He's not talking about me, he's talking about the angel I was.' They were technically the same being, but they weren't the same soul, not anymore. Aziraphale was in love with an Angel, and he was a Demon.

"Let's get drunk Angel," Crowley said and handed Aziraphale the glass.

"You still smell like heaven angel." Crowley slurred

"Well, I've only been back on earth a few hours, hiccup, the smell probably lasts a few days."

"Whatdya suppose Heaven tastes like?" Crowley asked focusing on poring wine into his glass over the rims of his sunglasses. However, the glasses were impairing his vision. So he took them off and threw them to the side.

"Dolphins! Just like Dolphins!"

"You've tasted Dolphins? What is wrong with you? You're an angel! Their Mom Males just like us! Have you no respect for the hairy, live-young-producing, beasts?" Crowley asked incredulously on the verge of tears for the dolphins.

"What? No,no,no, hiccup, what I meant was, heaven tastes sweet, like the personanit-, pershonanit-, pearsonality,- the way that dolphins are, that's how. Heaven would taste sweet, nice, delicious, it tastes too good to be true but there you go, and it's all just for you, but, it's hiccup GOOD for you! Like angel's food cake! But real angel's food cake. Not the kind made from a mix, the kind made from scratch and made of love, just like that! What would hiccup hell taste like?"

Crowley thought for a moment, he wanted to make it sound just as eloquent as Aziraphale's description.

"it'ss the same." He said proud of the way he put it. "But, completely different. It tastes sweet and good and delicious, and very tempting, and it makes you want more and more, even if you know you shouldn't have so much. Like Devil's food cake made sssspecifically by me!"

An idea pops into both winged beings' heads. Immediately after, a plate of their respective cakes along with a pair of silver forks are on the table. The pair slide their cakes towards one another rather um…. Well, let's say alcohol also impairs sliding skills.

Their both about to take a bite when Aziraphale started laughing.

"What issss it angel?" the demon asks, his fork still in the air.

"Wedding cake!" he declares before giggling even harder than before and hiccupping.

"Nah angel, wedding cake is ssupposed to be fed to your spouse by hand. Your groom isssn't here."

"Oh, well I s'pose you're right." Aziraphale said sadly before hiccupping again.

"I could feed it to you. Pretend I'm your angel!" Crowley said before gesturing to the chair, and making it come closer to him until they are side by side. He places an arm around the back of the angel's chair as Aziraphale takes the Angel's food cake in hand and cuts off a mouthful. He feeds it to Crowley. Aziraphale can see the gears in his mind whirring behind his golden eyes. Up close he notices little specks of dark blue almost black in his eyes.

"Not bad, but not as sweet as heaven," he says after swallowing. "Your turn," Crowley says as he cuts into the chocolaty slice of cake in front of him.

"Say 'AH' Zirah." Crowley says as he tries to put the fork into Aziraphale's mouth.

"Ah! Ouch, Crowley, that's not my mouth."

"Hehe, sorry angel."

"Of course you ar-," he's cut off by the fork reaching its destination. Crowley watches as the Angels lips close around the bite of cake and takes it off the fork and into his mouth. He watches as the angel chews slowly savoring the taste of the chocolate and closing his eyes. The angel sighs contentedly and Crowley thinks about doing some very demonic things to the angel.

"Well that was very delicious, but, not even close to being as tempting as hell."

Crowley changed the wine into champagne and handed Aziraphale a glass of it.  
"For your wedding" he said after seeing Aziraphale's confused look.

"Well our little experiment was useless wasn't it? No results could be found on what heaven and hell really taste like. I know heaven is sweeter than that. Too bad I'll never taste it." Crowley said resignedly thinking of the wonderful sweet taste that would be heaven in cake form.

"And I'll never know how tempting hell really is. Unless," he said as he turned his head to face Crowley, Crowley turned, his arm still on the back of Aziraphale's chair. Aziraphale closed his eyes as he took Crowley's chin in his own hand and brought Crowley's lips to his. Crowley is surprised for all of a second but soon he to closes his eyes against Aziraphale and kisses back. Aziraphale moves himself so that he is now straddling Crowley in the chair and the angel threads his fingers in Crowley's soft, sleek dark hair. Crowley wraps his arms around Aziraphale's waist and pulls the angel closer, running his hand against the small of the angels back relishing in Aziraphale's heavenly taste mixing with the chocolate and champagne. Crowley bites at Aziraphale's lip and the angel gasps allowing Crowley to access his mouth and taste the chocolaty mixture, almost too sweet to be real. Aziraphale can still taste the angel's food cake in Crowley's mouth and wants desperately to pretend it is Gader'el, but as the taste of hell finally reaches his senses, Aziraphale realizes he doesn't want to pretend it's Gader'el.

Soft moans escape as the kiss is deepened, the angel finally responding, to Crowley's delight, with his own tongue, and now a battle ensues in which each side battles for dominance. Aziraphale moans and shudders in pleasure again as Crowley bites on his bottom lip again. They both seem to sober as the kiss goes on and it stops almost as quickly as it started, abruptly so even, and they both utter their reasons for stopping.

"I can't let you fall."

"I'm married."

They sit there a while trying to understand what had just occurred between them. The angel seems to realize he is still on top of Crowley and so he untangles himself from Crowley before he can see the tears fall. Crowley stands up quickly afterwards. Aziraphale walks towards the stairs leading to the second floor of the shop saying in a shaky voice,

"Y-you know your w-way out," before disappearing from view.

"Night angel." Crowley says before heading towards out the door, locking it on his way out.

At his flat, Crowley tries to sleep; maybe he'll sleep the whole of this century away as well. He finds that he can't, and spends the rest of the night running his hand across the white feather given to him before the Beginning wishing he was running his hand through an angel's golden locks instead.

In a small shop in Soho, an angel tries in vain to stop the tears from flowing as he holds a blue feather close to his heart, wishing not for the first time that the angel was here with him and not simply the feather.

* * *

Author's Note: Aziraphale's marriage realization only occured because I realized I unknowingly married them. Basically his dialogue as he figures it out is my stream of thoughts as I figured it out. I thought it would be a really great way to segue into the Cake scene, which only became better with all the little marriage references. Hehehehehe, I love this chapter so much! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Dedicated to my German readers.

WARNINGS: Oh, so many, Male kissing, Satan, Whipping oneself for redemption, lying to hell, German chocolate cake. Google translated German words...

Disclaimer: My German Vocabulary houses three words,Gott, Ich, mein. All other words and phrases were acquired from Google Translator. Please read chapter one for full disclaimer, please add to it chapter seven's disclaimer, along with this new addendum, 'I give full, Rightful Credit to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett for any and all direct quotations from Good Omens which will be found in this chapter as italicized. Tis not my quotes."

* * *

Crowley was driving around town in his Bentley when Freddie Mercury's voice changed suddenly to a demonic voice.

"CROWLEY IT'S HELL…"

"I know, I'm not an idiot."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing, what do you want now."

"ARMAGEDDON IS APPROACHING… WE NEED TO BE SURE WE CAN TRUST YOU TO HELP US GO THROUGH WITH IT."

"Of course you can."

"AFTER WHAT WE SAW IN THAT BOOKSHOP A FEW WEEKS AGO, WE CAN'T BE TO SURE. WHAT WAS THAT WITH THE ANGEL?"

"Do you mean my horribly failed attempt at tempting that angel into falling? Those goody two shoes, I was so close, so Goddamn close to getting him to sin and what does he do?! He sends me back to my flat! No matter though, I'll get him to fall, it may mean I might not damn too many other souls while I'm trying, but I'll fall him… He'll be yours soon."

"YOU'RE DETERMINATION IMPRESSES US… GETTING HIM TO FALL WILL GET YOU A COMMENDATION. JUST UH, MAKE SURE YOU'RE ACTIONS DON'T GET INTERPRETED IN AnY OTHER WAY BY US AND YOU'LL BE FINE. WE'LL BE IN TOUCH SOON ABOUT THE ANTICHRIST."

"Alrighty then." Crowley responded knowing fully well that soon could mean the anywhere from now to 10,000 years from now.

He drove out of the city and to one of his secret wine cellars. Something inside told him to go visit his angel.

Aziraphale was alone in his shop, rereading for what seemed like the millionth time the last note from his husband. It might have actually been the billionth, the angel had lost count. He felt tears falling.

"Oh Gader'el, you've been nothing but loyal to me protecting me from evil. You comforted me when I needed it, and what have I done in return? I've fallen in love with a Demon. I've given you nothing but horrible things that an angel like you doesn't deserve. I'm sorry. So, so sorry…"

There was a knock at the shop door and Aziraphale wiped away the tears.

"We're not open."

"It's Raphael, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale went to the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry brother, I just haven't opened shop yet." Not that the angel was planning on opening shop that day.

"It's alright I understand." Raphael said as he entered the store in full archangel attire, complete with shining halo and flaming sword.

"I suppose you're here on official business what with your lack of your favorite blazer and this ridiculously outdated outfit." Aziraphale said jokingly.

"There may be hope for you yet if you know this outfit is outdated."

"Very funny Raf, Would you like some tea."

"No, Zirah, I'm here on business. Some of the higher ups have noticed something… um they said it was appalling. The Metatron sent me down here. He said a friendly face may convince you."

"Convince me of what?" Aziraphale asked warily.

"He said for me to tell you to stop you're um affairs with the demon except where it is necessary to be able to thwart his wiles. He said the affairs could um lead to your fall."

"What do they know?" Aziraphale asked quietly.

"They know you kissed him… that's it right? That's all?" Raphael asked suddenly serious

"They don't know of any arrangement there may or may not be?"

"What have you gotten yourself into Zirah?" Raphael asked worriedly

"Tell me, they think that I've stopped practically all of the demons wiles before this right? They have no clue what wiles I've stopped but they know I have since there are hardly any being committed by him right?"

"Yes but,"

"Thank you for the message Raphael, please tell them that the affairs will be stopped and I will not fall. Tell them he tried to tempt me upon learning of my marriage; he tried to make me commit infidelity. Tell them he drugged me or something. Tell them I have repented before God and to my husband the infidelity, tell them I am sorry for my weakness."

"Did you really repent?"

"Yes, I hate myself for doing that when I was so obviously in control of my actions. Besides, I don't need you to see or know how I have repented. Tell them that if they really want to know, to be sure, to ask God, I repent to Him and only Him, I don't need to go through the Metatron."

"Alright Zirah, I'll tell them. Take care of yourself, eh?"

"Always brother. You didn't take up on my offers of tea. Are you sure you don't want any?"

Raphael was put off by the sudden change in demeanor from resentful angel to quaint, little, bookish principality.

"Er, um no thank you, I better be off now, I'm going to get out of this horrible outfit."

"Alright then brother, goodbye, safe journey, God be with you." Aziraphale said smiling as he turned his back to his brother. Raphael almost gasped as he saw bloody lashes across the back of Aziraphale's shirt.

"It's the only way an angel's repent can be taken seriously, brother." Aziraphale said darkly as he disappeared inside the kitchenette in the backroom. Something inside of him told him to set the table for two.

When Crowley arrived, the little table in the backroom was set for two. Crowley lightly fingered the tablecloth.

"Tartan? Really Angel? Where do you get these things?"

"What are you talking about dear?" Aziraphale asked coming out of the kitchenette.

"Nothing Angel, never mind."

'So we're gonna play the 'nothing happened' game huh?' he thought to himself as he poured the wine into the two glasses.

They ate the lovely (as if an angel could cook any other way?) dinner Aziraphale had made, and after a few moments of idle chit-chat, Aziraphale stood up and began to clear the dishes.

"I made cake for dessert, would you like a slice?"

"Um, cake?"

"It's German chocolate cake dear, really now, do you think I'm that dense?"

"Uh, I don't think I'll answer that."

Aziraphale returned with two slices of cake and set one down in front of Crowley.

"So what have you been up to Angel?"

"Well, recently I went to Germany. There was a darling girl there, only ten and so faithful. Some disease took both her parents and now she lives with her grandmother and grandfather, she takes very good care of them since they are getting on with their age. The grandfather was getting rather sick and she was praying for his well-being, so I visited her and cured her grandfather, made sure she stayed faithful, gave her a few sweets blessed her and came back. Such a lovely little girl, she hugged me once she saw me, she said "Ich wusste, Gott sah, ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Kommen. Kann ich dir etwas?" Such a sweetheart, even with her grandfather ailing she was polite enough to ask if I wanted something."

"Angel stop, I'm dying over here from the sweetness." Crowley said scowling; the angel should know not to go into such detail.

"I'm sorry dear; I didn't think it through, did I?"

"No, you didn't…" Crowley said before taking a bite out of his slice of cake. He wiped his mouth before asking "Has you're side said anything?"

"Yes, they told me to stop my affairs, sent my brother down and everything." Aziraphale said putting down his fork and taking up his glass of wine.

"Ah, same thing then, except they told me to keep tempting you. What do you think angel? Think I can still tempt you?" Crowley asked looking at the angel over the rims of his glasses.

"Well, in my defense I was smashingly drunk,"

"That is no excuse angel I hardly had to do anything you were practically falling on top of me!"

And with that, an argument commenced on how exactly the tempting had gone. After a while, the kiss forgiven by both sides and forgotten, the tense atmosphere changed to one of happy animosity (with a light layer of drunkenness.).

This, happened Twelve years ago…

Eleven years ago, Crowley was handed the _Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of This World, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan, and Lord of Darkness._ And successfully lost_ the Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of This World, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan, and Lord of Darkness_.

Then came Wednesday and Thursday and Friday and Saturday… The day Armageddon was set to occur… The last day for everyone on earth…. It certainly seemed this way to Aziraphale and Crowley.

_Aziraphale held up the sword. There was a whoomph _

_"Once you've learned how to do it, you never forget," _he looked at it rather enthusiastically (he should have been since he had finally after all these millennia had it back. How he missed that sword! Although, he wouldn't admit it to anyone who asked.)

"Oh faithful friend! How I've missed you!" Aziraphale said aloud and would've been hugging the sword if it hadn't been aflame. (He admitted it without anyone asking alright?)

Crowley looked at the angel incredulously, here they were about to face Satan and there was the angel, cooing at his sword. He looked at the tire iron in his hand and sighed. This was going to be a long battle.

Aziraphale looked up seeming to notice Crowley for the first time.

"A tire iron? Really dear?"

"Only somewhat useful weapon in the car."

"You could always use the cassette player? Maybe it'll turn him into a best of Queens Cassette?"

"Are you making a joke Zirah?" Crowley said somewhat amused

"I think the end of the world is getting to me dear." Aziraphale sighed.

And then the famous quote was uttered

_He smiled at Crowley.  
"I'd just like to say," he said, "if we don't get out of this, that … I'll have known, deep down inside,  
that there was a spark of goodness in you."  
"That's right," said Crowley bitterly. "Make my day."  
Aziraphale held out his hand.  
"Nice knowing you," he said.  
Crowley took it.  
"Here's to the next time," he said. "And … Aziraphale?"  
"Yes."  
"Just remember I'll have known that, deep down inside, you were just enough of a bastard to be  
worth liking."_

And then, as we all know, all of hell ensues….

'So this is the end?' Crowley thought, sitting up from a crater that had not been there before he landed. He tried straightening out his wings, however, they were bent into a shape that no angel or demons wings should ever bend into naturally. He blessed and awaited the pain he would surely feel soon enough. Then again with Adam there, he highly doubted anyone but the Adversary would be feeling pain.

He supposed it was a good thing seeing as how one of his wings appeared to be falling off.

'He glanced upwards, sunglasses long forgotten, or melted off (probably the latter considering that everything around them was on fire.) and caught a glimpse of Aziraphale fending off the Adversary. Aziraphale seemed to be doused in Grace, glowing in a heavenly light that made the demon want to advert his eyes. Crowley couldn't help but feel proud that he had Fallen for that. He smiled to himself as he watched the Angel easily block all the jabs and strokes that were being made towards him. Suddenly, he saw Aziraphale fly downwards, at a really fast speed… almost as if he were… falling.

Crowley cursed and then blessed as he tried to get his wings to work, as he tried to fly towards the falling angel, to his falling angel. He remembered his words to his angel.

'I can't let you fall.' He thought as finally his wings responded enough to lift him from the ground and towards the angel.

Crowley caught the angel just barely before tumbling down to the hard ground.

Crowley was on his back, Aziraphale lying on top of him. The angel regained consciousness first and quickly wrapped his wings around the pair as he tried to wake Crowley up.

"Come now Crowley! This isn't the time to sleep!" he said before slapping the demon hard across the face. This seemed to wake the demon as his eyes quickly fluttered open.

"Ouch angel, that stung!"

"Oh good, you're alive," Aziraphale said before wrapping his arms around Crowley's neck in a quick hug and helping the demon sit up. Whit wings continued to surround them even as they heard a deep rumbling that seemed to be coming from the earth itself.

"You know, whenever I thought about the end, I always thought I'd be at my Angel's side. Well, I can't say I'm to disappointed." Aziraphale said as he wrapped his arms around Crowley's neck once more and as the rumbling got deeper.

"Really? I always figured I'd be at yours." Crowley said as he brought Aziraphale's lips to his in a chaste sort of kiss. Aziraphale began to shake with laughter and pulled away.

"Really my dear, that was so cheesy." Aziraphale said continuing with his laughter.

"Shut up angel." Crowley said smiling and bringing the angel to him again quickly..

That was Saturday, the day the earth was supposed to go through Armageddon, the day the world was to end, the final day.

Then came Sunday…

**what shall follow after this underlined sentence is a Second ending for my own pleasure rather than that for anyone else. Think of it as the epilogue for this chapter**.

They continued to kiss, not yet realized the rumbling had stopped and had been replaced with soft footsteps heading towards them, then stopping, then sitting down on the cement that was no longer on fire, then sighing in a way that would show that the sighing person had been waiting for quite some time. The person was Adam, who realized rather quickly that the demon and angel were enjoying the end of the world and had not yet realized that he had in fact stopped the end of the world, and so they could stop for a moment and enjoy the first day of the rest of their lives. Adam sighed again REALLY loudly so that they would notice he was there. They did, apologized profusely and then you know, there was a bottle of wine at the military base, the cassette player appeared in the Army vehicle, and _a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square_…

* * *

Author's note: Yay! For second endings! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Translations: The only foreign words in this whole chapter translate to **"I knew God was watching, thank you for coming. Can I get you something?"** they are in German in case it wasn't made obvious in my Disclaimer, Warning, and Beginning Author's note.:)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I added two scenes to the middle since the last time i updated because i forgot them in the first chapter 9 anyways, thi is Dedicated to my French readers. You guys make me feel loved :)  
Warnings: a proposition long in the waiting. MalexMale kissing

Disclaimer: Read disclaimer for chapter's one, seven and eight. Merci (with that word I have used half of my French Vocabulary/ phrases.

Mwahahahahaha mwahahahahaha! On with the story…..

* * *

It was the first night of the rest of their lives and Aziraphale was praying. Something he did every night. This night however, there was something distinctly different, there was a demon on his bed waiting for him to finish.

'God, thank you for saving us, thank you for bringing us together, thank you for this second chance and than-'

"Angel, are you almost done yet?"

"No Crowley, sometimes these prayers go on all night, and-" Aziraphale said opening his eyes and glancing up at the demon, "Crowley! For heaven's sake put on a shirt!" he begged wide eyed as he laid eyes on Crowley's bare chest. Aziraphale looked away quickly and miracled Crowley into a nightshirt.

Crowley smirked at the blush appearing all across his angel's face and then looked down at the shirt.

"TARTAN?! Angel, no respectable demon would ever wear this!" Crowley said as he changed the shirt into black silky one. "Now come to bed." He said patting the other side of the bed.

'God help my innocence.' Aziraphale finished and did a quick sign of the cross as he got up from the floor. "No, I don't sleep remember?" he said heading over towards a nice comfy old chair in the corner of the room. He picked up a book and flipped it to the page he was last on. "But by all means go ahead and make some use out of that bed."

Crowley growled something about teasing the angel or the angel being a tease or something before getting up from the bed and going over to Aziraphale. He slid into the angel's lap and looked up at him. Aziraphale sighed and put his book on the table besides the chair.

"What is it dear?" he asked.

"Why won't you come and sleep?" Crowley asked running his hand temptingly along Aziraphale's check  
"I've already told you, virtue never rests as long as there is evil."

"Okay, fine, if you won't sleep, at least come read in your bed." Crowley said before placing a light kiss on Aziraphale's chin and going back to the bed. "It's more comfortable and the second step to sleeping anyways." Crowley said as he made himself comfortable in the bed.

"Really, and what is the first step? Aziraphale said sitting on the other side of the bed, book in hand.

"Why, Pajamas of course!" Crowley said before waving a hand in his angel's direction. Instantly, Aziraphale's sweater-vest and slacks changed into something else.

"Hmmm, that's odd…tartan wasssn't what I had in mind… Where'ss the lacy skimpy thing I was planning?" Crowley said looking at the angel in confusion.

Aziraphale sent a smile skyward "It's ineffable dear."

"I should buy you a dictionary so you'll figure out the right way to use that word." Crowley grumbled as he pulled the angel closer. Aziraphale tried to read but settled for running his hands through Crowley's hair. He'd have time to read when Crowley slept. After a few moments, Aziraphale decided to confess.

"I lost my angel one night while I was asleep. He had some urgent mission to go on or something and left while I slept. Since then, I haven't gone to sleep. Now, with you here, I really don't want to go to sleep. I don't want to lose you too."

Crowley felt a strong pang of guilt in his chest. He knew he shouldn't have left without an explanation.

"I won't leave, nothing on this earth can take me from your side ever again, I promise. It's okay to sleep." Crowley said smiling gently and taking Aziraphale's chin in hand.

"That's a nice thought dear, but, I'll just stick to my book."

Light was finally making its way through Aziraphale's window. (Yes, Aziraphale had been reading in the dark, did you really believe a frivolous thing like darkness would deter his reading? That and Crowley had threatened beating him with a tire iron if he used a reading lamp while Crowley slept. Crowley shifted, away from the rays falling on his face. He wrapped his arms around his angel as he sleepily mumbled, "'sss Nice.", before snuggling deeper into Aziraphale's warmth.

Aziraphale took a break from his book to watch. The demon looked so peaceful, so sweet, so different from what a demon should look like. Aziraphale pressed a gentle kiss to Crowley's ear. He quietly took out the chain he had kept hidden from Crowley thus far and studied it remembering the soft kisses and sweet embraces, and the night under the Apple tree. His heart fluttered at these thoughts. He looked down at Crowley and his heart may as well have sprouted wings. He slipped the feather under his shirt again as a few tears fell.

"God, please don't make me choose." he begged.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Crowley stirred to clattering and clanking coming from the kitchen. Crowley stretched in the empty bed and tried rubbing the sleep out of his bleary eyes. Standing from the bed, he miracled on a suit and sunglasses before walking out of the room. He walked quietly into the kitchenette, and sidled up behind Aziraphale. The demon rested his head on the angel's shoulder and whispered.

"Good morning Angel."

"Hello dear, did I wake you?" Aziraphale asked as he leaned into Crowley's touch.

"No, clattering, clanking pots and pans and what sounded strangely like a gong woke me up."

"Well, after the pans didn't work, I had to get creative." Aziraphale said frowning upon remembering how loud the gong had been.

"What time is it?" Crowley asked sleepily as he went to sit at the table.

"It's 9:15 why?" the angel asked lighting a plate on fire.

'Crowley luckily didn't see me do that.' Aziraphale thought.

"What kind of torture is this?" or maybe he had? "Waking me up at the crack of dawn like this?"

"I said **_nine _**fifteen Crowley." Aziraphale sighed in relief.

"You're point being?" Crowley asked sniffing the air which smelled a bit like smoke. He glanced over at Aziraphale and realized he was making food. Crowley was going to ask why it smelled like burning when Aziraphale interrupted

"I made you breakfast! I nice home cooked meal!"

"Are those crepes?" Crowley asked looking at the food which was now wonderfully ablaze. How wonderful!

"Crepes Suzette,"  
Crowley relaxed, these were SUPPOSED to be on fire.

"I know how much you enjoy them. Although… they were originally going to be pancakes. Then I remembered that you've always ordered these for brunch, so I decided to make them instead. Would you mind setting the table?"

"Sure,"

"The plates are in the cabinet to your-, or you could just miracle a new table right into my kitchenette. Thank you dear," Aziraphale sighed wondering what exactly he was to do with the old one.

"No problem angel." Crowley said sitting at the new table as Aziraphale walked over to him with a steaming plate. After a few bites, Crowley noticed Aziraphale was watching him, cup of cocoa in hand.

"They are very good angel," Crowley said as he swallowed. He knew how much the angel loved to be praised on his cooking. He learned it all from his dear friend Julia. She was quiet the cook, and oh how giddy she was when she found out she'd taught an ANGEL to cook.

"That's nice dear, take off your glasses." Aziraphale said eyes still on Crowley as he took a small sip of the hot drink.

"What?" Crowley asked almost doing a spit-take (he'd been drinking coffee).

"Now come on dear, just take them off," Aziraphale said as he placed his mug down and reached over the table for the sunglasses.

"No, Zirah, I do not take off my glasses,"

"But why not, I've seen you're eyes before, they don't frighten me, in fact I find them very pretty."

"Pretty?"

"Alright then beautiful," Aziraphale said rolling his eyes at Crowley's vanity. He hadn't realized the Demon was actually surprised at the request. "Now, will you take them off?" Aziraphale said as he once again reached for the glasses.

"I'll take them off if you sleep with me." Crowley said dodging Aziraphale's wonderfully manicured hand.

"Crowley! I am NOT that kind of angel!" Aziraphale said immediately pulling back his hand.

"You've slept with your angel before!" Crowley said frowning, well, it was more of a pout really.

"That was different! We both went through a horrendous ordeal that made us both very tired and sleepy, so we nodded off." Aziraphale said. (Oh, you dirty minded fan girls you're all 'oh'ing now in understanding aren't you?)

"Sorry, those are my conditions, you sleep with me, and I'll take them off."

Aziraphale thought about it as Crowley took another bite of the crepes. Crowley was sure Aziraphale would say no.

"Deal. Take them off."

"Seriously?"

"I don't see why not, it's a fair trade."

Crowley narrowed his eyes suspiciously, not that the angel could see them seeing as he still had his glasses on. He didn't like taking off his glasses for two reasons. One was obvious, he had snake eyes, usually, that doesn't bode well with humans. Second, like his feathers, his eyes still had traces of blue in them which may alert his angel to who he really was. Then again... Aziraphale had seen them up close before and made no connection. He snapped his fingers and off they went, disappearing into another dimension for safe keeping along with his feather.

Aziraphale smiled "Thank you Crowley, they really are beautiful."

Crowley smiled as well, he had finally been convinced of something,

"Well angel, breakfast was fantastic, I've got to get going though, I'm off to my flat to water the plants and retrieve some items." Crowley said as he stood up and walked to his angel's side.

"Alright then Crowley, I'll clear up here and open shop." Aziraphale said frowning wondering how to keep from opening so soon.

"Aw, angel don't frown, I'll be back soon." Crowley said smiling wickedly before stooping down and giving Aziraphale a kiss.

"Something to remember me by Angel." Crowley said before leaving the flustered Aziraphale to compose himself.

Later that night, Aziraphale slept for the first time in so many years, as Crowley stood guard, watching as his angel slept.

There was loud bickering in the meeting room. The metatron rubbed at his temples, annoyed. He glanced over at Gabriel who was trying to get control of the room and failing miserably. Finally he stood from his chair and shouted.

"Enough!"

The other four quieted surprised by the loud resonating booming voice of the metatron. Everyone turned to look at the other angel.

"We need to resolve this issue today, we can no longer put it off, the more we wait, the more damage is done. We must decide now what we need to do to Aziraphale."

"The answer is obvious, all we need to do is bring him back up here and make him see that what he has chosen isn't right." Michael said nonchalantly

"How do you plan on doing that? Same way as Wezerphael?" Raphael asked angrily glaring at the other archangel. "You almost killed him! And even then, you didn't save him. You made him Fall! Go anywhere near my brother with this plan and I'll-"

"Raphael, shush, that isn't the way to settle this problem," Uriel said pulling Raphael into his seat.

Raphael looked at him frantically, trying to make Uriel understand how afraid he was for Aziraphale. "I swear uriel they touch him and I'll-"

"Look, I don't see what's so wrong here," Uriel said interrupting his husband, "Aziraphale's plight is pure, and the demon is a better soul when he's around Aziraphale, why don't we just let them be?" Uriel asked trying to be the voice of reason.

"No." Gabriel said firmly, "Raphael, I know you don't want him to fall but being near the demon, it'll make him fall, not all at once maybe but gradually. And he may not even notice, there will be no way to reverse it, and you'll fail, he'll fall, and regret it so much. He loves God with such fervor, not being an angel will destroy him. Do you want that for your brother?"

"Then what do we do?" Raphael asked.

"We bring him back. And we kill the demon." Gabriel said.

"That'll just make him fall faster! He'll be upset, he'll reject us! He'll-" Uriel was cut off by his lover.

"Wait." Raphael said. Uriel glanced at Raphael at his side. He thought he had seen something flicker in Raphael's grey eyes.

"Do it."

"What?!"

"Uriel, it's the only way. I know my brother, he will understand. He didn't want to fall in love with the demon. I've seen his prayers remember? He never wanted to fall in love with the demon, he thought it wasn't right. Trust me. I know what's best for him."

Uriel stared at Raphael wondering what was wrong with him. He never sided with anything Gabriel said.

"So then, it's decided. We'll go down for them in a moth's time if the siiuation hasn't changed. Do we agree?" Metatron asked.

Three firm yeses and one hesitant were heard, and the meeting was adjourned.

Hastur put on his trenchcoat and fedora. He was still upset over the loss of his companion. It wasn't fair that that damn demon take his demon, and in such a horrible gruesome way too. Holy water?! Who did that! He'll tell you who, those no good angels. Crawly was probably convinced to do it by one of them no bad angels. Just thinking about this made his blood boil.

He grabbed his gun and stuffed it into one of the pockets along with his dagger and a coil of rope. It was a big coat.

No demon gets away with killing Ligur, not while he was alive. He pictured blood spilling over golden curly locks and smiled to himself. Soon he thought, soon.

He didn't tell the other demons what he was planning on doing after all what kind of world wouldit be if demons went around trusting other demons…

"Raphael how could you do that?! You saw the prayer last night, Aziraphale really loves the demon." Uriel asked angrily.

"I know Uriel."

"Then why?"

"I have a plan, trust me on this eh? Please."

Uriel looked into his lover's eyes and saw pure determination.

"What do I do in you plan?"

That was their routine for the next few days, waking each morning in each others arms, eating a wonderfully prepared breakfast, Crowley going off to water the plants, Crowley returning with a plant that in his words, was not good enough for the flat, Aziraphale closing shop to attend to said plant. Life was good. Okay, life was suspicious, the pair was always worried what would happen if their bosses found out, however, it seemed like their bosses were content with pretending their representatives didn't exist as each side was wholeheartedly embarrassed by them. Also, Aziraphale worried at Crowley's lack of trying to persuade him into unangelic things… Crowley was worried about the way his angel never really seemed to be fully there whenever they shared a kiss, as if the angel were somewhere else, with someone else.

Other than those concerns though, life was okay.

Aziraphale was tending to the potted plants that now lined an entire shelf, an entire shelf that could be used to hold books. Aziraphale thought to himself as he watered the now seven plants. They all were of the flowering type and each had one big bud that seemed like it could burst forth a flower at any moment. Aziraphale had tried coaxing, encouraging, ignoring, paying huge amounts of attention, prying, miracling, and so far, none had bloomed. Crowley had told him yesterday to keep them order.

"Why?"

"They um, have to be in a certain order… for them to bloom, Zirah really? You've never heard of these? They are rather common here in England."

"They are?" Aziraphale asked suspiciously, he had never seen them before.

"Of course they are!" Crowley said before heading out only to return with yet another plant.

Not that Aziraphale complained, Crowley did promise that soon he'd build a new shelf or two for the books that had been displaced by the plants. And besides, taking care of the plants gave him an excuse to open late, after 'absorbing himself in watering the plants he hadn't noticed the time.' Heh heh, heh, Aziraphale that little sneak…

He was thinking about where he wanted Crowley to put the shelf when there was a sharp knocking at the door.

Aziraphale put down the watering can and walked over to the door. He wondered who it could be since the sign clearly said CLOSED in each of the top 51 different languages spoken in Great Britain.

Crowley pulled back the blind and quickly unlocked the door.

"Uriel, what are you doing here?"

"Aziraphale thank goodness you're here. Are you alone?" Uriel said frantically while closing the door behind him. And all but nailing boards across it.

"At the moment yes, why are here?"

"First of all, Where's the demon."

Aziraphale paled, "I have no idea what you're talkin-"

"Aziraphale! Seriously! Tell me where he is NOW!"

"At his flat, and if you think of going anywhere near him Uriel, so help me God, I will kill you."

Uriel couldn't help but smile. 'So much like his brother' he thought and then he realized what the angel had said

"My God, you really have fallen for him haven't you?" Uriel said staring at the angel in disbelief.

"We've gone through all of earth's history together, we've been through the end of the world together, honestly, I think I held back because I was married."

"He's dead."

"What?!"

"We couldn't find him anywhere, there is no record of him after that day. He either died or fell after that day. I'm sorry Zirah."

"Why are you here then Uriel." Aziraphale asked biting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"They know everything…"

"What?!" Aziraphale asked alarmed.

"They know about your relationship with the demon… They do not approve…"

"His name is Crowley," Aziraphale said a bit darkly.

"They allowed it before since they thought you repented but, seeing your current relations with the demon… it's not looking good for you."

"I did repent, I still have the scars to prove it but Uriel, I can't repent love, it's one of God's greatest gifts to us. It's not something that can ever be wrong, love is never wrong, it's never something to repent, it's a beautiful thing, be it between who it may, love is love."

"I know that Zirah, that's why I'm here while Raphael tries to lead them away from you up there. You know how stubborn the other Archangels and Seraphim are, they won't accept a relationship between a demon and angel. They've made plans; they're coming for the pair of you at the end of the month. Raf told me to come down and tell you to leave as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll tell Crowley,"

"Raphael knows of a place, it's like God's blind spot, no other angel knows of it besides him, and he won't tell me where it is. First chance he gets he's coming down here and telling you guys where it is."

"Do we wait here until then?"

"No, go to France, it has its nice big share of Guardian angels and demons, it'll take them longer to find you there. Try not using to many miracles they'll trace them back to you. I have to go now Zirah, if I stay any longer, I'll alert them. Take care." Uriel said as he unbolted the door.

"Thank you Uriel." Aziraphale said as he embraced Uriel.

"You'll have us as allies Zirah, you won't be alone in this." He said letting go of his brother-in-law and heading out the door.

When he left, Aziraphale took a shaky breath and sat on the floor, hugging his knees feeling the full impact over the loss of his angel..

Crowley was driving back to Aziraphales shop, going along at a reckless humans pace, which meant that the demon was driving rather safely compared to his usual reckless demon driving. The reason for this is that he had a very important passenger on board. A nice little plant by the name of Will. Crowley had named each of his plants in order to make the insults and threats more, personal and menacing.  
"Now, you know what to do plant, as soon as you feel that first drop of water, you open nice and bright and happy, and maybe, just maybe, I'll plant you somewhere nice."

The plant seemed to nod it's bulging bud.

What did Crowley mean by this? Well, Crowley had really loved his plant, when they didn't keep up with the others, Crowley simply took them upstairs to Aziraphale's roof, where he had made a nice garden. The plants believed they'd made it to heaven, and since they were often taken care of by the angel who often forgot to put away his wings after flying a bit, they knew they were. He'd dropped up so many off, that the roof was starting to resemble The Garden.

Crowley finally made it to the shop only to see a winged being flying off. But it was definitely NOT his angel. His angel had nice bright white wings, if he wasn't mistaken, those fiery red wings were Uriels, and Raphael's baby blue ones were nowhere in sight.

'What in somewhere is going on?' Crowley thought as he opened the door to the passenger's side. He took out the plant and carried it carefully indoors.

Aziraphale looked flustered as he quickly stood up and adjusted his glasses.

"What's wrong Angel?" Crowley asked worriedly, Uriel never visited without Raphael.

"Nothing dear, Uriel came down to visit, Actually something did happen, we are apparently going to france. Oh, is that for me? You really ought to stop bringing so many," Aziraphale said calmly and reached for the plant

Crowley allowed it to be taken from his hands as he stared at the angel.

"What'ss going on Angel?"

"I'll explain when we're in France. Go pack." Aziraphale said as he placed the plant next to the others and hurried off.

Crowley took a look at the plants and whispered to them.

"Remember the plan.."

The plants seemed to nod as Crowley called out to Aziraphale.

"Hey, these plants need water again Zirah."

"I just watered them Crowley." Called from the stairway.

Crowley stuck a finger in each of the plants soil drying it up.

"Nope, this soil is bone-dry,um… maybe they drink a lot."

"Oh alright, I'll water them a bit more." Aziraphale said appearing in view before going into the kitchenette to refill the water can.

Aziraphale came back soon after and poured a bit of water into each pot. As he did, the flowers started to slowly unfurl.

"Well,will you look at that! Maybe all these flowers needed was their final companion?" Aziraphale said as he watched the flowers bloom.

"Hey, take a step back and watch them all at once, it's a wonderful sight." Crowley said mysteriously as he pulled his angel back so that he could view all the flowers at once. Crowley hugged Zirah from behind and laid his head on the angel's shoulder listening to his angel gasp in awe.

"Why look Crowley! The flowers have such odd markings almost like letters, that one looks like an M and so does that one! It almost looks like it's writing out…" Aziraphale stopped short as he stared at the flowers in shock. Each of the plant's Blue flowers had stripes of white that formed letters, there were as Aziraphale mentioned, two m's, two r's, an a, an e, and a y… The last had the nice little squiggly part that makes up part of the a ?-mark.. in any other order, they would've spelled something different, but, at crowley's insistence they were kept in a certain order that spelled M-A-R-R-Y-M-E-?. and the little Dot for the question mark was in fact a small hoop, a hoop so small, it couldn't really be considered a hoop but more of a ring. A nice golden ring…

Aziraphale turned slightly and saw golden yellow eyes looking softly into his waiting a response.. He turned quickly to face the demon and gave him a soft kiss.

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you." he said before kissing his dear demon once more…

Author's Note: AH FIN! Finally! This chapter for some reason was so hard to write, I'm sorry it took longer than usual.

* * *

Author's Note: AH FIN! Finally! This chapter for some reason was so hard to write, I'm sorry it took longer than usual... And it's longer... by a lot. A review to feed to my muse?  
_**Special not on ineffability**_: When making sure that eating Crepes Suzette for breakfast was not weird, i came across Wikipedia, There i discovered this nice little tidbit...  
"In the Terry Pratchett novel 'Witches Abroad', the dish (identified as "Crap suzette") is served to Granny Weatherwax, Nanny Ogg, and Magrat Garlick, who think they are getting a plate of ordinary pancakes. Granny (who takes a dim view of foreign food) sees the dish finished and says 'Oh, now he expects us to eat them. He only goes and sets fire to them, and he still expects us to eat them!' "

Isn't that simply ineffable?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Oh what joy! school starts in a few days and this may be the last chapter for a while. Doesn't mean it's being abandoned, it just means my AP classes are tying me to a chair and forcing homework onto me. This chapter is Dedicated to all of my wonderful readers in Great Britain, great job with the Olympics you guys! the whole thing was fantastic and congrats on all the medals you won! I love you guys!

**Disclaimer:** If you've read this far, surely you've read the disclaimer at least once, but just in case:  
Fanfictions are Works created by fans that are essential, different endings or background stories or different beginings to well loved books. They are a fan's take on how the story goes. This work, is exactly that, the author has made no money by creating this nor does she own the characters also associated with Good Omens. Also, My Foreign language Vocabulary is very lacking. All words and phrases (not in spanish) were acquired from Google Translator. 'I give full, Rightful Credit to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett for any and all direct quotations from Good Omens which will be found in this chapter as italicized. Tis not my quotes.'

**Warnings: **SAME-SEX MARRIAGE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE GET OFF OF THIS STORY RIGHT NOW! Actually, what the heck are you doing all the way over here? MALE LOVER ANGELS PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU WILL BE EASILY OFFENDED. MalexMale kissing (Uriel and Raf), Antichrist, Destruction of a church, hey, this one's pretty clean actually.

this is way to long, if you read all that thank you, if not, i don't mind ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

There is a nice little hill in England, on the outskirts of a nice little town, upon which sits a rather thick forest of oaks and pines and maples within which is a nice little chapel and small cemetery. The hill is called Meadow hill, even though it lacks any real meadow. The town is called Meadowbrook but lacks any brook; however, the town does have a nice little meadow of wildflowers. The forest is called Christopher's Forest, named after someone long dead and gone. The church is called St. Raphael the Archangel's Rose for unknown reasons, and the cemetery houses members of the clergy and some prestigious townsfolk and was simply known as The Cemetery. It was a lovely, well-kept cemetery, next to a lovely well made church, in a lovely well planted forest on a lovely well-rounded hill (the hill would've been on two sports teams, been a member of several clubs, excelled at the cello, and gotten perfect grades had it been a human.), in a lovely quaint town, in the wonderful lovely country of England. However no church could withstand being struck by lightning… twice… and having a tree collapse on it… twice… and having hail the size of basketball…players… rain mercilessly on it's roof…. In one day…. At 11:00a.m…. and 7:00p.m….

Really, the town people were happy that everyone working in the church that day got a phone call saying their immediate presence was needed in town and so no one was in the church when this freak rain storm happened. They also think it's quite a miracle that no houses were damaged in Meadowbrook and the biggest damage on St. Raphael the Archangel's Rose was that the roof caved in.

The humans called it a miracle, the angels called it ineffable.

Of course, the church's clergy had to raise donations to be able to rebuild the church and donations take time, which explains why the particular day this chapter takes place, the church was still under reconstruction.

There was however no explaining what exactly two Canadians were doing walking up towards the church. One was wearing a Cassock while the other wore a grey suit. The two beings huddled together against the cool breeze, whispering too low for any human to hear, it wasn't necessary, there was no one on the hill thanks to the trees blocking all access roads but one could never be too careful. They hurried towards the large double wooden doors ignoring the "Hard hat only" signs littered all across the church.

"Are you sure though that they won't find out?" the one in the suit asked as he held open the door for the other

"Of course they won't, trust me love, I've taken into account everything, it'll all be fine." The one in the Cassock said as he stepped through the open doors. He gave his companion a gentle kiss and closed the doors behind them.

After a few more minutes, two other figures approached the church as well. One wore a black expensive looking suit, tinted sunglasses and walked with his hands in his pockets and head low. The other, a child of about eleven with a head of golden locks skipped alongside showing off a nice little velvet box inside of which were two rings. The figure wearing sunglasses smiled at the inscription, 'Ineffably Fated.'. However as they stood before the doors his smile disappeared, replaced with a frown.

"Are you sure I won't burn to death from all the holiness,"  
"No, I don't think so, you're with me after all." Adam said and stepped inside. Crowley hesitated.

"Come on Crowley, you really think all the Demons in hell are going to let an eleven year old boy kill the demon who stopped Armageddon? Surely they want that honor for themselves?" Adam asked with a toothy grin.

Crowley decided to pretend the words were a coincidence (even though his mind yelled a certain word) and stepped inside.

He did not burn.

As all these people came and entered the church, a white pinstripe suit sat in The Cemetery alone among the tombstones . The dark clouds made his suit look as though he were glowing. He whispered to a tombstone that had not been there a week ago.

"I miss you Gader'el. I can't believe you've died." The person in the pinstripe suit whispered once again taking out the feather. He'd only recently shown it to Crowley who didn't mind that the angel carried it around.

"I'm getting married today Gader'el. Do you like my suit? Raf helped me pick it. He said knowing me, I'd pick something tartan. The tartan suits were nice but this one is too I guess," the figure said with a slight smile. "It's white though, Crowley had a grand time laughing at the color. I didn't really see what the big deal was until Uriel pointed out the bride wears white. Then I chased Crowley around the St. James pond, where we had met up." Aziraphale smiled warmly at the memory.

"Gader'el, remember when I promised I would love you? Always? I wasn't lying, I still love you, I always will but, Crowley's snuck his way into my heart too. He'll never push you out, I promise."

"I wonder how you died, were you alone? Did you still have my feather? How long ago was it? Were you in pain? Maybe it's better that I don't know, that way, it isn't really true just yet, that way I can pretend you're still alive somewhere, even if we both know the chances of that are small."

"Well, I better be off then," Aziraphale said brushing away tears from his eyes. He laid down the blue and white roses he had with him next to the tombstone. He stood up and made any grass stains disappear. He looked down at the grave once again and a new golden-yellow rose appeared as well.

"I love you, I always will, and I know you love me, you always had." Aziraphale said once more hands in his pockets as he walked towards the entrance to the church..

* * *

Author's Note: Like it? If I can't get the actual marriage all typed up by tomorrow, i might not post for a while. It's not abandoned though. Review if you feel up to it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's** **note**: YAY for there being nothing to do today! I was able to type up this chapter for you all!

**Disclaimer**: read chapter 10's disclaimer.

**Warnings**: I'm sure that God wouldn't mind if two people who are in love got married. Neither should we, but if you are offended by two people getting married in a church, then stop reading this chapter. Only real warning. On with the chapter!

* * *

Four heads turned as the doors to the church opened. Everyone watched as the bride walked up to the small alter, alone and unaccompanied as he cleaned his glasses. The groom looked his bride up and down, smiling at the way the white color of the suit made the bride appear angelic, and how the church's holiness made it so that the rides halo showed and glowed a bit. He glanced at the other angel's present, their halos showed too, but, the groom thought, neither glowed as beautifully as his bride's, and the groom smiled at the thought.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was saying goodbye to a dear friend." He said replacing his glasses and seeing for the first time his groom. He smiled at the elegantly dressed groom, his suit complementing his figure perfectly. The bride's eyes never strayed from the groom, as he walked down the aisle. The bride's heart fluttered as he saw the groom smile at him.

"It's alright Angel," he smirked eyes shining brightly. He had taken off his glasses when his angel had come in. (He had kept his deal, every time they were together and not in the presence of impressionable humans, he took off his glasses, and Aziraphale slept a bit longer each night), "The bride is always the last to come in."

Angel growled and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Raphael smiled at the pair and opened his bible, a white worn copy that looked like it was very loved. He read it but as he did he made a few changes as he felt were fit. After all, the words were for a ceremony between humans, not demons and angels.

"Adam, Raphael, Aziraphale, Crowley, we are here today here in this little destroyed chapel, away from the eyes of other angels but in the eyes and unconscious presence of God because while he is everywhere all the time, right now, he's not consciously here although he is subconsciously. Anyways we are here today to join this Demon and this Angel in Matrimony, nut I can't say holy because if it were holy, Crowley would burn, we don't want that do we? Marriage as we all know is a beautiful thing, it's one of God's finest institutions, and thus is not one to be done all willy nilly, this is a big deal, and shouldn't be taken lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly."

"Cough cough Crowley" Aziraphale coughed

"In the fear of God," Raphael continued

"Ahem Zirah" Crowley cleared his throat

"In this estate these two persons come now to be joined." Raphael said looking up from the book in his hand. He looked over at Uriel silently asking how he was doing. Uriel nodded once and smiled, urging him to go on.

"Now, I require you both to disclose all secrets of the heart, if either of you knows any reason as to why you can't be married here today confess it now, because if any persons are joined together in a way that God would not allow, their marriage is not lawful, and I've been working my butt off making sure that this is as legal a wedding as it gets. So any reasons?"

Adam looked at both of them as they both shook their heads. Adam sighed; he had read both of their hesitant minds at that moment and knew they were lying. A whole array of memories flooded Crowley's mind, memories of blue wings, and white feathers intermixing, of a feathery soft kiss in the clouds of heaven, of his 'fall' of promises whispered long ago as a savior died, of names exchanged so they'd never lose each other. Crowley thought a single sentence as he shook his head and these memories flooded his mind.

'I was once his angel…'

Aziraphale's mind was completely blank save for the image of leaves fluttering past a tombstone, inscribed with the words 'Gader'el, My Angel.', roses laying on the ground next to the tomb. The image suddenly blurred from the tears that had fallen soon after the memory had occurred. The only sentence going through his mind as he shook his head was

'I love my angel.'

"Alrighty then, now I ask everyone in attendance, if any man, er, um angel, or, um if any being can show just cause as to why these two may not lawfully be wedded speak now or forever hold your peace."

"They're lying."

Everyone turned around to look at Adam.

"What are you talking about Adam?" Uriel asked

"Are you guys really going to lie? To GOD?! In front of your BROTHERS?! IN CHURCH?!" Adam asked incredulously staring right at the pair.

"What are you going on about?" Aziraphale asked genuinely surprised.

"Fine, lie to God but I won't. They can't get married until they come clean," he declared to Raphael

"Adam that's crazy, we need to get married now, and then run we don't have time to-"

Crowley turned to face Adam as he said this, and unfortunately looked into his eyes again, _Adam stared at him as though Crowley's entire life history was pasted inside the back of his skull and he, Adam, was reading it._ Once again he felt terror, and he couldn't help but be reminded of the way Jesus looked at him. In a way, the terror he felt now was like the love he had felt before. Overwhelming, grand and true. He sighed and glanced at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale too looked into Adam's eyes and realized it was similar to the way God sometimes looks at him and the other angels. It was an 'I-know-everything-you've-ever-thought-of-doing-and-everything-you've-ever-wanted-to-do-I-still-love-you-but-if-you-lie-to-me-it'll-be-a-whole-other-thing.'-look. Aziraphale sighed as well and glanced at Crowley.

"Now see here Crowley, I've known about this mess since Armageddon. Why the heck haven't you told Zirah? It'd have saved us a whole bunch of trouble.

"I can't Adam, he has this little perfect view of the angel, I couldn't ruin it for him back then, he still sort of didn't like me back then. And then as the years kept going, I had dug myself deeper and deeper. To admit to it then would've been worse."

"Yeah but this mess would've been avoided! The truth sets you free. And YOU! Zirah! What the heck! You're angel is dead, and I know you loved him and all but, you need to let go of him, It's the only way to be truly happy. You can't keep using loving him as an excuse to not love Crowley as much as you'd like."

"But-"

"So are you telling him or am I?"

"I won't tell-"

"Fine then I will, Zirah, Crowley's Gader'el. Don't believe me? Look at the color of his wings in the church."

And thus sprouted Crowley's wings. Somehow through antichrist powers, his suit remained untorn.

Everyone stared at the neatly arranged wings before them, except for Adam, he smirked rather smugly. The wings in front of them were not the black ones that looked so shiny and gleaned with a colorful sheen so that one might have thought they were dipped in oil. No, these wings looked as if they'd had all the oil wiped clean off, the midnight blue color shined brightly and looked only barely tinged with black.

Aziraphale's hand shook as he took the feather out of his pocket, where he had kept it for safe keeping.

Crowley slowly took out the chain he had kept on as well, the white feather shone in the few rays entering the church through the hole in the roof; it glinted like pure gold, but held so many colors other than that.

"Gader'el." Aziraphale whispered softly as tears came to his eyes.

"Aziraphale." Crowley said as he touched his feather to the one Aziraphale held.

The pair looked at the feathers and smiled before Aziraphale jumped into Crowley's arms hugging him tightly and planting kisses all along his face.

"Gader'el you bastard! You damned angel, don't ever leave me again Crowley, never ever leave me again you blessed demon!" Aziraphale said between kisses. He held onto Crowley even tighter and Crowley felt it was a blessing that breathing was no more than an annoying habit to keep appearances. Crowley smiled softly and hugged his angel back. Eventually Aziraphale pulled back and turned to Raphael.

"So this is your angel?"

Aziraphale nodded eagerly, he still had a huge grin on his face

"And he's your angel?" he asked Crowley

Crowley smiled and pulled Aziraphale to him.

"Yes,"

"Alrighty then, technically, Crowley when you Fell you became a new soul so, let's just re-bond you guys and we'll be all set eh? Thank you for speaking up Adam."

"You're welcome." Adam said with a smile.

"So let's see, I left off," Raphael said flipping through pages. "Ah, here we go, ahem, Crowley please face Aziraphale. Will you take this angel to be your wife, OW! husband, sorry Zirah but there was no need for you to step on my foot,

"Yes there was,"

"To be your husband, to love him, comfort him, honour him, and keep him through sickness and in health, and forsaking all others keep thee only onto her for as long as you both shall live, and even longer because as we all know, we get our bodies back after a few years of discoorporation.

"I will," Crowley

"Good, now, Aziraphale will you take this demon to be your husband, to love him, comfort him, honour him, and keep him through sickness and in health, and forsaking all others keep thee only onto her for as long as you both shall live, and even longer because of that little bit with us coming back to life after a few years of discooperation"

"I will," Aziraphale said

"Oh wonderful, look at that Zirah you've got me in tears, Ahem, so, who gives this woma- angel into holy matrimony? Well, I do of course, so let's see what the next step is, Okay, Crowley take his right hand in yours and say those Vows I had you write up."

Crowley did as he was told and took out a wrinkled paper from his pocket,

"Angel, I promise to love and cherish you, for the rest of this planet's existence, 'till the real Armageddon do us part from this world, side by side, me without my glasses, you having just woken up, because today I promise to be at your side forever and to love you, always." Crowley said as he brought Aziraphale's hand to his lips.

Aziraphale glowed a little more as he heard the words.

"Your turn Zirah," Raphael instructed as the angel to pulled out his neat folded up vows

"Dear, I promise to love and cherish you from this day forward as more than I have for the past 6 millennia. I promise to spend days asleep at your side, or gardening up on the roof, or making you crepes, or letting you drive around town in the Bentley and letting you almost kill me because I want to spend every minute making sure you know I love you, always and I'll never love anyone, book or angel, as much. Barring God of course but that's a given." Aziraphale held Crowley's hand between his two as he brought it up to his lips.

Crowley smiled and chuckled lightly when he heard the books thing.

"Can I have the rings Adam?"

"Yeah, I changed them a bit though Crowley, I hope you don't mind."

Raphael handed Crowley a ring and instructed Crowley on what to do. As Crowley took the ring he glanced at the inscription, it was done in script and had a feather pen poised at the end, as if it were waiting to write more. Crowley smiled and took Aziraphale's left hand.

"With this ring, I thee Wed." he said as he placed the ring onto Aziraphale's well-manicured finger.

"Lord, um, shoot, how can I reword this blessing? Um, make sure that he who gives the ring and she- he who wears this ring may abide in peace and continue in Thy Favour, until…forever."

"Okay, now, Aziraphale, same thing, take Crowley's left hand,"

Aziraphale did as he was told and gently slide the ring onto Crowley's finger.

"With this ring, I thee Wed."

"Lord, make sure that he who gives the ring and he who wears it may abide in peace and continue in Thy Favour until forever. Okay, skip that, and that, and, Let these rings be a token and pledge of the vows and covenant the pair has taken today and may ever live in perfect love and peace together. Those whom God has bonded together let no man put asunder.

Crowley, Aziraphale, I pronounce you husband and wif- husband, you may now kiss the br-, each other."

So they kissed and all was good with the world as the little pens, poised to write more, by the power of the antichrist, and of course Jesus who was in fact consciously watching, made the feather pens dance and write the date of their marriage.

Raphael looked over the final blessing trying to find a way to make sure it wouldn't hurt Crowley. He finally gave up and decided to just say,

"I hope God looks upon you with favor, and fills you with grace and love and perfect harmony, and maybe a bit of Grace, but what's to happen, well, it's ineffable eh?".

* * *

**Author's note**: I've never understood why people cry at wedding's after writing this, I get it. Now, School starts tomorrow, and so, chapter's may be added less frequently, I'm sorry, I'll try to post often but, if I don't, you know why.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_Thank you to soccerkeeper6 for the lovely review, it almost made me cry. :D For you, i am posting this short little chapter.  
_**Disclaimer**_:If you've read this far, surely you've read the disclaimer at least twice.  
Warning: Um, how can i say this without giving too much away? Violence, Rape, Angst, Death.

THIS CHAPTER HAS FINALLY RECIEVED THE EDITING IT SO DESPERATELY NEEDED! MY GOAL IS TO POST A LITTLE MORE BY MONDAY! HOPE TO SUCCEED! :D

* * *

Hastur smiled at the sight of blond locks being drenched in blood, and an angel's face covered in bruises and deep cuts, crying inconsolably, as he watched his demon on his deathbed in front of him. He saw a terrified, no wait, that was more of a grim face, yes, a grim face, staring up into Hastur's eyes, glaring at him, golden fiery eyes just visible because the lenses of those damn sunglasses he always wore were only hanging onto his face by the sheer will of Crowley. Hastur approached Crowley with a vodka glass filled with holy water.

"Go ahead, kill me, that's what you want isn't it? Oh and what a sweet way to go, same wretched way as your lover huh?" Crowley asked derisively.

Hastur thought, this was too simple, the angel was clearly in pain, but Crowley on the other hand looked serene, and totally fine with his eminent death. He had to find some way to pain the demon as well… and maybe add more anguish to the angel.

Hastur turned to the angel once again and smiled wickedly. He knew exactly what he'd do. Tightening the bonds on the demon, by hand, that way he'd be able to feel the blood stop mid-circulation. He turned to the angel who was trying to back up away from Hastur. Hastur grabbed Aziraphale by his hair, Hastur quite liked Aziraphale's hair, it was nice and soft. I mean right now it was matted up and practically dripping with blood, (really, no one body should be filled with so much blood) but it was still nicer than his course hair. He dragged Aziraphale to the nearby empty room. He miracled a bed inside and pushed Aziraphale onto it. Crowley realized what Hastur was doing just as Aziraphale did, they looked at each other in terror before Crowley tried getting up, tried to even stumble forward as Hastur held open the door watching Crowley squirm and try wriggling out of his confinements he watched as Crowley continued to trying to spread his useless wings, helplessly trying to fly over, to do anything, but it was useless, if he unfurled them, they would crash into his hands, they might get fractured and then what? Then he'd be even more useless, he fell over trying to crawl over and cursed the enchanted house, the house that made both Crowley and the Angel's powers nonexistent, the ones that doubled the strength of Hastur's. Hastur grinned wickedly again as he waved good bye tired of Crowley's useless futile attempts to save his angel. Hastur annoyedly pushed the angel back, away from the door, as he had somehow managed to get up from the bed and was trying to get out of the door. He locked the door behind him and turned his attention to the angel, wondering what it felt like to fell an angel this way. Crowley heard the protests and the breaking of bones, he heard Hastur's evil laughter, his pleasure in causing so much pain, Aziraphale sobbed, and screamed, and bit and hissed and put up a great fight, but he was too weak, his human body had lost too much blood.

Crowley heard his lover's sobs and started to cry, wanting so bad to be in Aziraphale's place, wishing his angel wasn't the one to be corrupted, he sobbed knowing that he couldn't do his one job, the only job, at least, that he took seriously. He had taken it upon himself to make sure Aziraphale never Fell, to make sure Aziraphale stayed an angel, and Crowley couldn't do anything but hear as his lover sobbed and cried "No!" and "Stop!" to no avail. Crowley seriously considered ending it right then and there, and drinking the holy water that sat precariously on the table. Maybe if he gave up his soul now, God would interfere and leave the angel in his grace. In fact, yes! That could work! Crowley inched his way to the small coffee table and to his death.

Aziraphale was trying really hard to fight off Hastur but he was too weak, all he wanted to do was sleep. He could only imagine what Crowley was going through, not being able to see the torture Aziraphale was going through but only hearing what occurred must've been awful. Aziraphale tried hard not to let out too much emotion, he tried not to scream or sob but at times he couldn't help it. He probably had Crowley worried sick with all the noise going on in here. He cried, and prayed and hoped someone up there would hear and send help before it was too late. But what if he was already corrupted? What if he wasn't an angel? Heaven, as far as he knew, didn't listen to the prayers of Fallen Angels, or if they did, they were usually ignored or treated as a trap. What if no one came?

Crowley had finally gotten to the table; he sat upright and had his mouth over the rim of the glass. He was just about to lift it when it occurred to him, he should probably say something to Aziraphale before tipping the contents into his mouth.

"I'm so sorry I can't do anything Zira, Please, forgive me, I'm so sorry, I love you," He shouted towards the door where the noise had stopped so they could both hear Crowley.

"It's not your fault Crowley, it was ineffable, this is how I end, I love you too."

"Now and forever?" came a muffled question.

"Now and forever." Aziraphale said fresh tears in his eyes wishing he could see Crowley through the door…

Crowley felt tears prickling his eyes as he once again brought his lips to the glass his glasses finally falling off his face. He picked it up with his mouth and the holy water filled his mouth. It ran down his throat, hot and thick, burning a little, causing his eyes to water more. He laid back as he had a coughing fit, his demon body trying to expel the holy poison. Oddly enough it left him whole. Maybe because he had been with the angel for so long he'd built a sort of immunity to it or something.

Hastur was alarmed by the sound in the other room and finished what he was doing. He headed to the door and saw Crowley hacking and coughing before the demon finally laid back head rolling to one side. Aziraphale ran frantically out of the room having been freed from his bonds long ago and ran to Crowley's dead form.

"Crowley, no, Crowley wake up dear, it's done, he's done, I'm fine, Crowley, please wake up, come on Crowley, show me your pretty eyes, you promised remember, you said until the end of the world, come on, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley!" The angel sobbed into Crowley's neck, hugging the demon close to him, willing him back to life begging God to spare Crowley, to take him instead, but, it just doesn't work that way. Hastur had left his dagger next to the vodka glass on the table. The one that could kill an angel with one strike. Keeping Crowley on his lap, Aziraphale took the knife in both hands. He glanced quickly at Hastur who was watching the scene unfold before him smiling cruelly at all the pain he'd caused. Quickly and without hesitation, Aziraphale brought the knife to his heart, twisted the handle and pulled it back out.

"Oh dear, look, I've gone and ruined your favorite suit with all my blood love." Aziraphale said wistfully as he fell alongside Crowley.

* * *

09/21/12 Made myself tear up a little with this. Also, after I edited it yesterday, I realized it's very similar to Romeo and Juliet, it wasn't intended to turn out like that though in case someone else saw it and wondered.

* * *

Yeah, that's right, it was all a dream! Don't worry, i don't kill off anyone, for a few more chapters at least, and when they do die, they deserved it. I hope you liked it soccerkeeper6, i'll try posting a bit more over the weekend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note**: So heck's yea! I finished a new chapter! In my english class we had made goals. Mine was to make a new chapter for this. I totally did not fail! I like this one, but I cannot keep crowley in character to save MY GOSHDARNED LIFE! AUGH! Someone shoot me.

**Disclaimer**: You've read it once or twice if you've gotten this far.

**Warnings**: Well, there is some smut, kissing, smut, kissing, clinging, grabbing, falling, smut, smut, smut, rejection, smut, smut, sexually stimulating cars, but not really, smut, running over someone in said cars, corvettes, hard "tables", smut, smut, smut, double meanings for the word enjoy, smut, smut, reinforced furniture, delicate legs, smut, jokes that make one groan, and um... smut, oh! and messy hair, and smut.

* * *

Uriel had found them a nice flat in a city in France filled with angels and demons to hide in for the time being. This way the pair was able to use as many miracles as possible without being detected.

Raphael gave them a map to the place that was God's blind spot.

"You shouldn't leave until the day right before the search in England starts, that way you won't run into any of the archangels by accident on your way there. Once there, you'll be safe forever after. I'll send you a message to this flat once we're on our way to England to search for you guys."

Aziraphale gave a once over to the map.

For now, stay here and stay under the radar, and enjoy your marriage.

Aziraphale blushed and looked down at the floor knowing exactly what his brother meant by "enjoy"

Crowley unaware of the Angel's uncomfortableness (or perhaps fully aware) pulled the angel closer to him and kissed him chastely on the cheek, sunglasses slipping just enough to show Crowley's smiling eyes. 'We will' he had said and waved goodbye to them from the door of the building. The 1963 Corvette drove away with the two angels in tow. Most heavenly beings and Ex-heavenly beings love cars, I don't really know why but they do. Amongst themselves however, the demons quite envied Crowley's Bentley (those that knew their cars) while most Angels admired Michael's really badass white 1958 MGA Roadster with red interior. (Seriously if you have the time, look it up, it's just about one of the most beautiful cars I've ever seen in my life. And paired up with the white wall wheels and some pretty darned awesome 72 spoke chrome rims, well it's just about orgasm-inducing. Even Crowley was known to drool over it once he saw it, before being discoorporated by the very same car a few moments later.)

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hand and gently tugged until the angel finally realized Crowley was leading him inside. As they got into the lift (ha! I'm going to call it a lift instead of an elevator! I feel so English.), Crowley's glasses disappeared into another dimension for safe keeping. He turned to look at his husband (Sigh, it's so fun thinking the word, Aziraphale is my husband, my angel is now my husband, he's mine from now until eternity, no one will ever take him away from me, no one CAN take him away from me, he's mine forever.[Because Crowley is quite the possessive snake])

Once they finally got to their landing, all the way on the top floor, in the penthouse (Which would in England be called something else maybe. If any Brits are reading, would you mind telling me what it would be?) Aziraphale couldn't help but wonder if they would begin to enjoy their official marriage when they walked through the door.

"Aziraphale?"

"Yes dear? Oh goodness Crowley! What are you doing!?" Aziraphale said clinging desperately terrified onto Crowley's neck.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying you through the threshold,"

"Crowley, I am NOT your bride, I am your HUSBAND! NOW PUT ME DOWN BEFORE YOU STRAIN YOURSELF!"

"Zirah, it's only a few steps, and I want to properly start this marriage before we have to go running away forever."

"I don't see how carrying a person through a door is considered starting a marriage off right." Aziraphale mumbled and stopped protesting, he would've crossed his arms were he not so terrified of falling.

"It's not, what happens after I get you through the threshold and into the nice marriage bed put in by your brothers is no doubt the way to properly start the marriage."

Aziraphale blushed and looked away from Crowley. Quite a feat to accomplish seeing how close to the demon's face his was. As he turned he saw there was a rather nice expansive coffee table right almost in the middle of the living room.

"No, Crowley, no, put me down right now; you're going to oof-"

"What was that," Crowley asked rubbing his ankle.

"The coffee table, you slammed into it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Crowley said from the floor, "Are you okay? You're the one who fell,"

"On the table, it wasn't too far down actually."

Is it comfortable? Crowley said looking up at his angel, sitting quite contently on the table. Really, no one should be so happy to be sitting on a darned table. It must've been made out of holy wood or something for the angel to be glowing so happily, so beautifully so….

"The table, no it's rather hard and-"

So temptingly… (If you haven't noticed by now, I quite enjoy that word.)

"Oh dear, what was that for?" Aziraphale asked pulling away from Crowley and adjusting his glasses.

"That's our third kiss as a married couple." (Crowley you hopeless sap.)

"Aw, I really do love you dear." Said grinning happily feeling his chest swell with adoration.

"Me too Zirah"

"Fourth"

"Are you going to keep counting?"

"Until I get to infinity," he said keeping a firm hold on Aziraphale's chin. (Did I dump Syrup on you Crowley is that why you're so sappy? Hah, bad jokes. He got a commendation for that you know, but only for the one's that make you groan with their badness.)

"Well dear I would've never pegged you for a hopeless romantic, sure there was always that spark of goodness inside but,"

"Shush angel you smug bastard."

"But never a hopeless romantic,"

"My, my, aren't we the likeable bastard today?" He said as he climbed up onto the table, deciding the Angel looked rather lonely on it by himself.

"Crowley, I don't think this table will support us both, the legs are so delicate looking." He said pointing to the rather girly intricate legs on the table.

"Nah, knowing your brother's I'm sure they reinforced the furniture. "

"Why would they do that?"

"I'll show you some other time."

"Fifth"

"Crowley stop it,"

"Sixth, seventh, eighth,"

"Crowley seriously hehehe It tickles"

"12th"

"Crowleyhahaha stop! It reallyhehehaha does hahaha tickhahahle"

"15"

"Stop no, my neck is really sensitive and- gasp"

"17"

"Crowley"

"Zirah"

"That's too close to my wings."

"I love you angel." He said and for one of the first times it didn't burn like it used to. During their brief engagement Crowley had tried his best to say it but, it never came out right, always more like a choked whisper. Now though, now, he could say it without even a stutter.

"I love you too." Aziraphale said with a gentle smile before tenderly bringing Crowley's lips to his.

Crowley counted in his head the number of kisses,

18, 19, 20, 21

Crowley moved closer to Aziraphale and the angel grasped a handful of Crowley's shirt.

22, 23, 24,

Crowley put a hand to the back of Aziraphale's head and brought the angel impossibly close to him, kissing the angel's neck and jawline, relishing in the giggles, and soft gasps the angel was innocently making.(yes innocently making, can you really imagine Zira making any other kind of sound? To me they'd all sound innocent.)

Crowley hungrily kissed him harder, making the angel quite dizzy and out of breath until he remembered he didn't NEED to breathe. Crowley bit at Aziraphale's lip, trying to slip his tongue inside. The angel let out something between a moan and a gasp and Crowley felt the innocence in the sound, he could feel just how innocent Aziraphale truly was. And he wanted to take it, and make it his, he wanted to take away Aziraphale's innocence before anyone else could. He wanted to wrap it up and put a bow on it and put it up for display somewhere in their new flat, so everyone could see its beauty, the beauty of the innocence that all angels have, the one made up of love and kindness, the one he had lost when he fell. The one that they as demons were trained to take, to seduce an angel and take it, to corrupt the good virtue in them, and to make it bad, to Fell angels, the single greatest impulse of a demon's being.

And then Crowley stopped rather abruptly.

What if that's what he was really doing to Aziraphale, what if he never really loved him? What if that's why he was so easily able to say he loved the angel unlike the times before?

He couldn't let that happen, not to his angel, his husband.

"Let's go watch the telly, what do you say angel?"  
"What?"  
"Come on, I'm sure they'll be airing Dr. Who here in France as well, so let's just go and watch in the living room.

"But I thought we were,"

"Come on you're right, this table does seem rather delicate." Crowley said as he awkwardly moved off the table and all but ran out the hallway.

Aziraphale sighed and ran a hand through his now messy hair wondering if he had done something wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note**: so as you can see, i went overboard with the warnings, for two reasons, first of all, i din't want anyone saying i didn't give enough of a warning, secondly, i don't know what can be taken as not appropriate, thus i warned you, telling you of all the inappropriateness of this chapter. I can only imagine the warnings when there is actually something considered as smut. I hope you guys like it! You should tell me if you did, and give me some advice as to how to keep Crowley from swimming in Maple Syrup and keep him in his damn character...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Warning:**_ I haven't written in a while so it'll sound weird. Also, Feathers, and wings and channel surfing.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Read the last chapter's.

_**Author's Note**_: It's been more than a month, and I am so sorry for it taking so long, I wish i didn't have such a heavy course load, because it is killing me. But whatever. Also, sorry it's short. Also, thank you to my two latest followers who made me decide it was finally time for me to edit the chapter that has been sitting there gathering dust. Also, sorry i edited this pretty late at night and my arms are shaking from lack of sleep. Also, enjoy. Also, I mean to offend no one in the "fact" that Crowley doesn't know French, Aziraphale does if it makes you feel better. On with the story! :)

* * *

Crowley was flicking through the channels, trying to watch something interesting to watch. However, everything was in French, and it was one of the few languages he never bothered to learn other than the few commonplace phrases that every demon needs to know in order to seduce people.

After about ten minutes of playing 'Let's guess what they're trying to say", Crowley gave up and looked around. It was a nice living room; it had a nice flat screen television, two coffee tables, a couch and a love seat. The living rooms wall colors and the juxtaposition (which is a great word by the way everyone) of the furniture led one to feel a calm and serenity that could only be created by Angels themselves.

Speaking of angels, Crowley thought to himself, it's been ten minutes and the Angel hasn't shown back up yet.

Crowley started getting worried.

After five more minutes, the absence of the angel worried him to the point of making Crowley stand up and calmly (as calmly as a demon expecting to be jumped by the holy soldier angels of heaven as soon as he rounded the hall could be) walked towards where the coffee table had been.

Except it wasn't there anymore, it was neatly put off to the side and was now adorned with a little vase with blue forget-me-not's and mums and baby's breath.

Crowley stood back puzzled, then turned and headed for the door at the end of the hall, past the living room entrance. Inside the room was an enormous bed, with an intricately carved headrest and two little night tables, no doubt filled with certain items that a newly married couple would need (Knowing Uriel).

On the bed was a pair of wings facing the door and there was an angel attached who was curled up into himself, hugging his pillow with such ferocity that if it were alive it'd be dead. (It made more sense in my head…).

Crowley cocked his head at the odd display, he almost mistook Aziraphale for being asleep but two things happened.

First, he remembered that Aziraphale would never voluntarily sleep, and would only sleep at night when he had no other option and Crowley bribed him. Secondly, Aziraphale talked.

"I'm not enticing am I." (Note the period).

Crowley would've laughed (because one does not use the word enticing to describe oneself) except he noted the period at the end of that sentence. Rather, he sat next to Aziraphale and ran his fingers through the heavily tousled feathers trying in vain to straighten them out.

"What do you mean Zirah?"

"I mean I'm not attractive, not like you. You, you're perfect, Tall, dark, lean, handsome. I'm just an old pudgy bookkeeper."

Crowley forced himself not to laugh. Really he wanted to, to show his Angel that this was not something to be taken seriously, but he knew Zirah. Zirah was… naïve. He wouldn't understand a joke unless explained to him, and he certainly wouldn't understand the demon laughing when all he did was put on a display of feelings. So he didn't laugh.

"Zirah, he said as he went around the bed to lie in front of the angel. Aziraphale scrunched his eyes close, and brought the pillow to his face. Crowley smiled, and lied down next to him.

"Aziraphale I admit, you're not perfect."

"So you don't love me?"

"Now, I never said that. I love you because you're not perfect. I love you because you're not some Greek or roman or renaissance god or marble statue, I love you because you're not like your brother who are no offense boring."

Crowley pulled away the pillow, but Aziraphale still hid behind his feathery wings.

"I love your little quirks," Crowley said trying to pull the wings apart. "They're cute; you're cute, and adorable and so damn innocent."

Aziraphale laughed a little at that and put away his wings. "That's a contradiction,"

"Yes it was."

"So then you love me, but I'm not… sexually stimulating?" Aziraphale said blushing at the mention of such words.

Crowley of course wanted to kill himself. It was his own fault the angel felt self-conscious, his fault the angel felt sad, he had made his angel feel sad. How to fix this?

"Angel," he started, still at odds with what he was about to say (better to just get it all out quickly Crowley, think about repercussions later), "even now all I want to do is take you, maybe especially now the way you're blushing," he said feeling a light blush start to take his cheeks. Ignoring it he continued:

"But I can't. You're just too good for me, too perfect, too holy, too clean, too pure. I can't take that from you, because then I'll feel like I just took it because I could, that I took it because I wanted it because I can't have it anymore. But mostly I can't because I'm afraid to make you Fall."

He looked up into Aziraphale's eyes and saw they were bright and shining.

"An act of love does not constitute a sin Crowley. An act of love is just that, an act of love. I can't fall for being in love. I'm not going to Fall for acting out of love." He said with the brightest happiest smile he owned.

"And what if for me it's not an act of love but a crime of lust, what if falling in love isn't the sin but who you fall for is?" Crowley asked desperately, wanting to be assured he wouldn't cause the angel his Fall.

Aziraphale smiled, he smiled that smile, the one filled with resignation, but at once filled with conviction the one that was so strong and steadfast and unshakeable, it made the evilness in Crowley shake. He smiled that smile of faith in God's plan, the one that always led and followed 'it's ineffable'.

"God wouldn't have let us get this far."

And then came, a long night...

* * *

_**Author's note**_: Maybe I'll write the beginnings of the long night next time. More likely though the next chapter will be Hastur centered. Thank you once again to my latest followers, my first followers, my first reviewers, and my constant readers, you guys are great! i wish i could hug each and every one of you. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note:_** So I was thinking, do you guys think God has fanfiction? Well, maybe he does, but it's not really fanfiction it's more like humanfiction. Basically, it's the explanation for the existence of alternate Dimensions. I have time to think about these things because wait for it… I AM ON THANKSGIVING BREAK! I am thankful for the fact that I have a week off of school because Puritans decided that they'd share their crop with native Americans and because Lincoln decided that Thanksgiving should be a federal holiday. This means I will be able to write a chapter EVERYDAY…. Or at least more frequently.

**_Disclaimer:_** You've seen it before; go read it again if you feel you must.

**_Warnings:_** Short.

* * *

Hastur sat on the floor of his new flat, weapons of primal medieval torture and modern day torture sprawled around him, gleaming with a viciousness that no real weapons have. These however were Hastur's weapons; Hastur likes his weapons to enjoy the torture as much as he does. He had acquired this new flat a few days beforehand. He had finally located the whereabouts of the Angel and Demon, and now had the means to torture them. If his sigils were correct, the one he was now etching on the club would knock out the angel without killing him, but would make him feel like he just got hit in the face by a pitch from a major league pitcher.

_'What are you doing Hastur.'_

Hastur stood up, armed with said club and looked around swiftly.

_Calm down Hastur ole boy, hell's getting to you, making you feel like you can't trust anyone but yourself, and maybe that's true, maybe there is no one to trust but yourself, but at the moment you're alone._

His shoulders slumped and he sat back down finally feeling all the loneliness.

_All alone Hastur_

He sighed and sat back down taking the club and knife in hand once more.

_Run through the plan again, make it as natural to yourself as possible, go through the steps, that way when the time comes, they are automatic, and you can focus on the pleasure they will bring. Now, Step one…_

He really missed Ligur. He thought to himself as he continued etching the sigil.

* * *

Like i said before, they will be coming more frequently.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's**_** note:**This was supposed to be posted yesterday but because my mother found me typing at 11:30 last night she made me go to sleep and so this could not be completed so today you should get two chapter's, Exciting huh? I love neglecting my homework.

_**Warning:**_ You can maybe possible think that an inference of shenanigans having occured the night before this chapter takes place would be correct, and you may possible be somewhat sort of correct if it wasn't against the rules. also, an estimated 209 kisses... occuring between males.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Uh, the only character's i created are Ms. Bailey. everyone else belongs to God, or Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. Eveything can go to it's rightful owner, and when it does, i am left with less than that which i started with.

* * *

The next morning, Aziraphale woke up staring directly into golden orbs. He rubbed his eyes and asked for the time.

"Well Zirah, you out slept the sun." Crowley replied, running a hand through Aziraphale's hair and along his jaw.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You always wake up just as the sun is rising, it's sort of annoying, the sun should be up for at least 10 hours before you wake up."

"Crowley that's a waste of daylight." Aziraphale said smiling, and thinking of an eternity like this, an eternity of waking up, and going to sleep, and being with Crowley in between.

But Aziraphale realized rather sadly, that was basically all life would consist of. They would always be on the run, never be free.

Aziraphale realized that he would never have those days where he tended to the garden while Crowley mowed the lawn, he would never have a paint war with Crowley as they decided which color to paint the living room, and they would never have a dog to play fetch with, or walk around with in St. James Pond. Aziraphale would never get that cat he wanted, the nice fluffy grey Persian that he always dreamed about (well daydreamed about while he read and got a crick in his neck and really wanted a cat to be there warming his lap since Crowley was usually the one becoming warm.), he would never wash dishes, or make fun of the pink frilly tartan apron and red bandanna Crowley would be forced to wear (forced because Crowley would never wear any of his clothing to clean, and Aziraphale would convince him to at least wear clothing while he cleaned.) every time he'd ask him to dust, he would never argue with Crowley about matters not concerning life or death, he would never bicker, and make up later on with a hug or sweet kiss. No, he thought to himself, he would never have that sweet domestic life with Crowley, the one he never realized he wanted until then.

He was brought out of these thoughts by Crowley who quickly gave him a peck on the lips before chuckling.

"209"

"Really dear are you still going on with that?" Aziraphale said smiling

"As far as I know, Infinity does not end at 208. Besides I couldn't resist those pouty lips of yours,"

Aziraphale blushed and looked away.

"It's funny how you'll laugh at something so innocent after the night we had last night."

Aziraphale's blush turned deeper, as he grabbed one of the pillows and whacked Crowley over the head with it.

_Step one: Find the demon. How? Well, Crowley never did learn much about covering his footsteps; neither did the damned angel… Really? Did he really think that if he put it under Raphael's name I wouldn't find it? I found their address easy._

_Which floor is it on again? Top floor, penthouse, oh how posh…_

Hastur slammed open the door and began the trek upstairs, leaving rotting flesh in his wake.

Eventually after enough bodies, the landlady, Ms. Rosa Ann Bailey began to worry. She had studied the bible, and gone to church every Sunday and Saturdays even. She had read enough to theoretically (should the situation ever arise) know when a demon had entered her abode.

Now was one of those situations.

She opened her top desk drawer and pulled out a worn bible, and rosary. She headed for the lift, completely ignoring the in-case-of-emergency-use-stairs sign right above the up arrow. She murmured a quick little prayer and headed for the top floor, knowing full well that if anyone was going to be attacked by a demon, it would be the sweet tenant upstairs. He was always so good to her, giving her chocolates, and complementing her plants (even if they were a little brown), and her sewing (even if the stitching was a bit jagged and uneven). She always tried to include him in her prayers, but whenever she would try, the tenant's name just would not come to her, even now as she tried to pray for his safety, she could not remember.

'He must be an angel if he doesn't need me to pray.' She thought as the dinging of a small bell signaled the passing of floor upon floor.

Meanwhile upstairs, Hastur was kicking at the door to the penthouse suite.

Meanwhile in bed, Aziraphale was whacking Crowley with a pillow when the heard a pounding at their door.

Crowley immediately got up, fully dressed (a nice Armani Suit). His eyes narrowed, something was not right. He went into the living room, as the pounding continued, and slowly made his way to the door.

Hastur, groaned exasperatedly, was this door reinforced with something holy?! Suddenly he stopped the kicking; remembering what had happened to the last time a demon opened a door to an apartment with Crowley in it.

Inside the lift, the dinging continued, and Ms. Bailey couldn't help but wish she had less floors.

The thumping had stopped by the time, Crowley reached the door, he looked through the peephole and gaped widely taken aback at what he saw.

"Crowley, what is it?" Aziraphale asked, putting on one of his shoes but otherwise completely dressed as he looked up at Crowley.

"Aziraphale, get the map spread your wings and open the window, we are leaving."

"What?"

"He found us! How did he find us? How could he have found us? Who told him? How did he find out? Zirah where's the map we need to go."

Outside the door to the flat, Hastur was pacing, how could he get in without dying.

_'Does it matter if you die though Hastur, does it really matter? And besides, this way you could die just like him, feel exactly like he felt, wouldn't that satisfy your Masochistic urges. Think of it, it's a win-win situation. Barge in, and it's a trap, and then you'll die just like Ligur, On the other hand, if it's not a trap and you don't die, you'll get to Crowley and his angel and then, you can torture them all you like, and please yourself that way.'_

_'Go on Hastur, it's your only option.'_

And with that Hastur started kicking again.

Inside an elevator, Ms. Bailey was saying prayers faster than her mouth could keep up with and resorted to praying them in her head.

"Crowley, I think you are exaggerating."

The thudding restarted.

"No I'm not,"

"Let me go have a look." Aziraphale said and walked briskly towards the door. He took off his glasses as he looked through the peephole. He pulled back and smiled.

"Crowley you were exaggerating, shame on you," he said as he undid the deadbolts and chains locking the door.

Hastur stopped for a moment, to summon his strength.

"Aziraphale what are you doing?!"

"Trust me love, we'll be safe." Aziraphale said sending the demon an assuring glance as he opened the door.

Hastur watched as the door flung open and smiled a devilish smile.

The elevator reached its floor and Ms. Bailey screamed bloody murder.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you sincerely to each one of you who read.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I could have sworn i uploaded this. Sorry you guys, as soon as i finish editing the next chapter it will be up, maybe today? Happy thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Warnings: Furniture being thrown about, a prayer, a grandmotherly angel, 'tis all.

* * *

Hastur yelled in a fit of rage, he grabbed the first thing he saw, a white uncomfortable looking love seat and threw it against the wall. Almost hitting the person seated in front of him. The person screamed and cried out, pulling at the ties that bound them.

"Where is he?!" Hastur yelled taking on his most frightening form.

Ms. Bailey in the chair sobbed.

"I don't know! I haven't seen him since last month's rent was due! He gave me chocolates, that's all I know! I don't know where he is! Please don't kill me!"

'Mother of Jesus, be our protector and defender against all that is harmful or evil.' She prayed

"Human, you must know something!"

"I don't know anything!"

'Bring our needs before almighty God, that we may be surrounded by God's Holy Angels,'

Potted plants greener than any of the ones she had ever shown Mr. Crowley were thrown around the room.

She shrieked again and sobbed

'Give us the Grace to conquer every Danger and overcome all that would threaten our health and well-being.'

_'She doesn't know anything. On to the other address, the one under Rafael's name…'_

And suddenly, there was nothing but soft sobbing and whimpers in the flat.

"Come on in dear," Aziraphale said as he stood back to allow the man-shaped being inside. The man-shaped being had other ideas however, he wrapped his arms around the angel, very nearly knocking his glasses off.

Crowley almost materialized a tire iron.

Upon meeting this man-shaped being one could clearly see two things, one, he was attractive, very attractive, weak in the knees attractive, sun-kissed-hair attractive, great-bone-structure attractive, resist-the-urge-to-jump-him attractive, the-muse-of-every-single-renaissance-artist-who-created-male-works-of-art-attractive. Secondly, he was Italian.

Of course, this particular man-shaped being was from heaven, so of course he was not Italian, (his Roman sculpture body on the other hand could beg to differ…) also, he was the angel of love, if he wasn't attractive, people wouldn't fall in love so much, we wouldn't have romantics, we wouldn't have love stories, the list goes on and on.

"Oh Aziraphale love!" Valentine said kissing Aziraphale on each cheek before hastily adjusting the poor angels glasses, "How are you! Oh you are glowing! Like all the best brides! Unless, Oh gasp! Are you pregnant?! Oh my! Oh my Zizi! Are you?! Oh thank the heavens!"

"Oh for heaven's sakes, why does everyone say that? I am not a woman, nor do I have womanly parts, nor have I ever- well, I am not able to get pregnant!" Aziraphale said.

"Oh of course, I forget, sorry, but never the less, look at you all married and to such a handsome devil! ha-ha Literally! Oh Zizi love, speaking of devil's where is that old snake?" he said turning around hands on hips, and pouting.

Crowley was standing, watching the whole scene agape, waiting for the other angels to step through the door in a flurry of armour, and feathers and holy weaponry. Instead, he got a bear hug from cupid.

"Oh Crowley! You old snake you!" He said between kisses on either cheek "Finally! Someone got Zizi! Oh Rafi was getting so worried about his little brother, ever since he married Uriel you understand, he didn't want little Zizi feeling like a third wheel."

Crowley couldn't help but suppress a smirk, (or at least he would be if Valentine wasn't pinching his cheeks)the way Valentine talked about Aziraphale, it was almost as though he was Aziraphale's grandmother, yet, Valentine only looked to be about 20, 25 at most.

Aziraphale stood in the back, rubbing at his neck, clearly a bit embarrassed over his brother's conduct.

"Oh my your eyes are lovely." Valentine said as he peered into Crowley's eyes.

Crowley smiled sheepishly wishing he had his glasses. Aziraphale smiled proudly even though they weren't his eyes.

"Let me go get you some tea and biscuits, I'm sure that Raf filled the fridge before he left, please sit."

"Actually, There's no time for that Zizi, don't bother yourself, I came bearing bad news."

"What is it?"

"They're coming for you."

"Well of course they are Val, we know that."

"Today, they're coming today."

"Angel we have to go, right now, where's the map?" he said racing out of the room.

"In the wardrobe dear," Aziraphale said before turning back to Valentine. "Why so soon?"

"The Archangels decided that they may as well get on with it."

"Oh, I thought they would, it seemed ineffable."

"Uh, right. Well, I better be off, I'm supposed to be up there but, well, Raf asked me to do this since they wouldn't be letting him out of their sights, or Uriel, and I could not resist seeing the new bride."

"Husband."

"Really? I didn't figure Crowley would be the woman in the relationship," he said with a quick glance at Aziraphale's hands.

"Well, thank you Valentine, this may be the last time I see you." He said before embracing his brother.

"Yeah it might be," Valentine said getting a little teary eyed. "Well, I think this is the best way for anyone to ever go, in the name of Love. Bye Zizi," Valentine said as he squeezed his eyes shut and held on tightly.

"Tell Raf and Uriel that I said thank you, they have no idea how much they helped, how happy they've helped make me."

"I'll tell them."

They stood like that a few more minutes before Valentine pulled back and left.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Not much i have to say, sorry, happy black Friday!

Disclaimer: Yeah, if i owned angels and demons, i'd have to be God, or Neil Gaiman or Terry Pratchett and my female parts and mortal body tell me otherwise.

Warning: Nothing much..

A demon lurked in an alley across the street of a small bookshop in Soho, wrestling with his thoughts, arguing with himself, trying to ascertain his next move. As he did a strange thing happened.

A group of people walked into the store at once. Normally groups of people entering a store would not seem odd, however, this bookshop was hardly ever opened, today was one of the many days it was closed. It was also, an old books bookshop, the only people who ever went were those with canes and beards and grey or white hair and spectacles, not glasses, spectacles. These were all young, adults. Lastly, they were all dressed up in the most ridiculous garbs. They all looked like a cross between Roman Soldiers and angels. People walking by dismissed them as some sort of weird bookclub and continued walking along, only to forget about it the next day. The demon however, stepped a little bit further into the shadows and watched.

Inside the bookshop, the Angels had been searching the rooms.

"There's no sign of them here. Everything is clean, and neatly put away, they haven't been here in a while." The Metatron said eyes cast suspiciously towards Uriel and Rafael. He kept his eyes on Rafael however, watching as the gears whirred in his mind, thinking something through.

"What if they are at the demon's residence?"

"What?" the metatron said surprised at Rafael's words.

"What?" Uriel said staring at Rafael.

"They could be over there, maybe Aziraphale decided to visit, or maybe the demon lured him over there, I don't know, it's all I've got." Rafael said looking resigned.

"Why are you helping them, I thought you wanted them to be together, I thought you were okay with it?"

"Uriel, why do you think we came down early. I had a sudden notion last night as I prayed for my brother's well-being. What if the demon is only trying to seduce Aziraphale, what if the demon, doesn't love Zirah, what if it's all a joke, a plot to make him Fall? I can't let that happen."

"I see." Uriel said, with a completely calm and controlled face. Metatron could however see the upset, anger inside uriel.

'he hides it well,' Metatron decided. "Alright then Rafael, do you know where the demon resides?"

"Yes follow me."

With that they climbed upstairs and flew away, Rafael's Sky blue wings in the lead, Uriel's fiery reddish orangish one's trailing behind, Michael's goldenish wings flapping powerfully against the blue sky, Gabriel's turquoise wings right behind. Only the Metatron stayed behind, making sure it wasn't just a ruse to allow the Angel and Demon back inside. Soon however, he too spread his too white wings and pushed off. After all, what kind of a world would it be if angels couldn't go around trusting other angels?

Outside the store, as soon as the demon saw the angels fly away without an extra pair of wings or two, he went on his way. Something deep inside him told him to go to France.

Crowley was on the floor looking frantically underneath the bed.

Aziraphale smiled as he walked in

"Angel! I can't find it anywhere! Are you sure you put it down here?!" Crowley said as he continued his futile search under the bed. Aziraphale walked over to the other side of the bed and looked underneath.

"Crowley," he said meeting the demons eyes

"What Angel?" Crowley asked worriedly.

"I told you that it was in the wardrobe."

Crowley gave Aziraphale a blank stare.

"Yeah? so what?" Crowley said.

"Dear you are looking underneath the bed."

"Oh right!" Crowley said before getting up and going to said wardrobe. Said Wardrobe was very empty save a tube of paper rolled up and laying against the walls.

He hurried over to the bed where Aziraphale now sat. he quickly unrolled the map and stared at it.

"No way, no way is this right, this can't be right, Zirah, tell me this is a joke!" Crowley said as he ran his hand along the map. What was on it, or rather what was not on it astounded him. There wasn't a line, a trail, an X, a bump, a stain, nothing! Not even those damned legends or compass roses, it was devoid of everything that should be on a map.

"How the somewhere are we supposed t-"

"God be with us." Aziraphale said calmly.

Crowley stared at the angel who stared at the map. He turned to look at the map and gasped.

Lines of latitude and longitude were appearing, racing each other on the page, forming the crisscrossed lattice for all the other places to follow. And there, there were the jagged lines of the world as it was in 4004 b.c.. But the lines did not stay that way, they changed and were rearranged, borders were drawn and redrawn. The map was going through the history of the world it seemed. Soon it stopped and settled into the way the borders had been for decades now. A red arrow disclosed their location with great accuracy, and a thin golden line led them northeast of there, ending at a shining X marking their destination.

"Well, I'll be blessed." Aziraphale said smiling.

"What? why?"

"Why I believe I've been there before dear!"

"Really?"

"Yes, actually, not to long ago!"

"Really?!"

"It was ineffable I suppose."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, so the location I will not disclose until two chapters from now, it is a place that Aziraphale has visited in this story, without Crowley, It's totally a last minute ineffability sort of thing since I was planning on getting them to end up somewhere else. But whatever. If someone can guess correctly before I get to chapter 20, I will write a piece of Good Omens Fanfiction just for you.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note**_: Dear readers, thank you for reading this far. Everything is a downhill from now on. Well, figuratively. This is practically the half-way point so thank you for sticking by.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Yeah, I wouldn't need to write one of these if I owned anyone in here. Once again the only people I own are those not owned by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or God.

_**Warning**_: A duck family is almost killed.

* * *

Crowley sat on a bench in the train station. All around him people scurried to find their platforms, and lugged with them their luggage or suitcases. Crowley looked around and felt this was probably as good an opportunity as any to perform a few wiles.

He watched as a little kid, no older than five walked by one of those gift shops with outrageously priced newspapers. He moved the lights in the display window just so, so that it would glint off of the polished wooden train prominently displayed.

The child's eyes were immediately drawn to it and a desire for that toy so strong, so urgent, so desperate, that the child had no other choice but to defiantly plant his feet in front of the shop, take a deep breath, and cry his little lungs out. Much to the desperation of his mother. The suddenness of the cry scared the living daylights out of a businessman who was running late and needed to catch his train.

Said man jumped, spilling his coffee and letting go of his suitcase which proceeded to open up and out flew all of his papers, one particularly unimportant one (Crowley was cruel but not that cruel) was caught in a sudden breeze and flew away towards an oncoming train. Of course the paper was caught on the window of the train and the train driver (or whatever they are called) freaked out. Another gust pushed the paper out of the way, and the man sighed in relief, vision no longer obstructed.

However he realized that he needed to stop the train, for up ahead, a family of ducks was passing. Without a second thought, the man pulled the emergency brake, and the car lurched forward, catching the passengers off guard. They all lurched forward, some even fell, all became agitated, and worried, and quite a few souls were tainted. While the train driver felt pleased with his quick thinking, he suddenly realized it would've been better not to have stopped. It seemed the Ducks had been out on a family outing, or that there was some sort of duck family reunion on the other side of the tracks due to their large numbers. After the tenth consecutive duck, things got pretty old, and the man became more and more frustrated.

Meanwhile back at the station, the man whose briefcase fell open was examining each of his papers exasperatedly, because the coffee had spilled very close to some sheets. Luckily those that were ruined weren't important, unluckily, he had to check each of the sheets and there were quite a few. Crowley smiled and decided this man needed a bit more tainting since he was one of those bloody optimists.

With a small wave of his hand, almost as if he were waving away a fly, a small breeze was generated just as the man was picking up his last sheet of paper and it flew up out of his reach. Unfortunately for the man, this sheet of paper was the most important.

He groaned got up and chased after it. It kept flying just out of reach, each time tainting his soul a bit more.

Aziraphale turned around train tickets in hand. He watched as the man reached out for the paper and was painfully close to reaching it when it flew out of his grasp. Then, he realized he could hear a child crying. He also noticed that a train was running late and people were getting annoyed. He sighed and turned towards his husband.

Crowley was sitting on a bench, not too far away smirking, sunglasses hanging low enough for Aziraphale to discern golden eyes smiling with devilish mirth.

Aziraphale sighed once more, just before a woman reached out and caught the sheet of paper before it flew out onto the railroad tracks. The man stopped suddenly, glad for this woman's kindness. They introduced themselves, found out they were on the same train and struck up a conversation. Years later, they would be married, and Valentine would be upset that he did not have a hand in their meeting.

Next he turned to the child and waved his hand vaguely, almost as though he were shooing a fly. The child immediately stopped crying realizing sheepishly that his mother was extremely upset, and he already had that toy at home. (Crowley never did do his homework when it came to kids.)

Lastly, he focused in on the reason for why the train was late realized it was a family of ducks, hurried them along and had the train running fast enough that it got there on time, almost as if it had never stopped.

Crowley sat wide-eyed and flabbergasted (hehe, imagine Crowley flabbergasted). He sighed too, and leaned back against the bench before pushing his glasses up a bit to hide his eyes.

"Geez angel just had to go ruin my fun didn't you?" Crowley asked arms-crossed, and gaze blank ahead of him.

Aziraphale smiled. Crowley could be quite cute when he was upset.

"Well dear, they were wiles and it's my job to thwart them."

"Yeah, but have you any idea how many souls that was? Now everyone's happy again. It's a lot of undone work."

"Oh Crowley dear, I'm sure one of these days you'll make it up. Hopefully not but you never know."

"So how'd you know which were mine and which were just random coincidences that naturally occurred?"

"Oh whenever you taint souls, it leaves off this sort of, well, I guess one could call it a scent. Unlike the other demons, yours isn't calculated or focused. It's spread about and rather obvious from my point of view anyways. Other angels just think of it as natural bad luck. I can tell the difference however. This is how I was always able to find you back in the days before the Arrangement."

"Ah, I see… So when's our train arriving."

"A few more minutes dear. We got rather lucky, it stops right in the town."

"Wonderful." Crowley said still pouting.

Aziraphale smiled at his demon and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ineffable." he said and leaned back wishing for a few pigeons to come by so he could feed them bread, or for that large duck family to stop by.

* * *

Bwahahahahahaha! everything gets better from here on out.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: well, Merry night before christmas eve! I'm out of school for the following three weeks! that means regular updates! sorry for such a long wait. Thank you to those who read in the meantime, and those who reviewed, and the newest followers. So this one ends rather abruptly because i wanted to put something up before the weekend was over, because i am so ecstatic the world did not end. Our boys were working for us weren't they? Anyways, Merry early christmas for the Christians among us, Happy late Hanukkah for the Jewish among us, happy early Kwanza, happy late winter solstice, and happy early boxing day!

Warnings: None i can think of.

Disclaimer, I only own Vittoria and Mr. Traugott are my own everything else belongs to Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett, or God.

* * *

Aziraphale knocked on the door. He was amazed at where their Journey would start them off. How long ago had he been here? A few weeks? A month? To him it had felt like a lifetime ago. When he had first come here, he'd still believed his Angel was gone, he'd still been wrestling with his feelings for Crowley, he still didn't know what lay ahead for him. He glanced briefly up at Crowley,

'Yes, a lifetime ago…'

The door opened to reveal a girl, no more than 12.

"Guten Tag" she said "Sie haben wieder Pate kommt, warum ich nicht glaube, ich würde immer wieder sehen! " She said joyfully.

"Guten tag Viktoria, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon either. This is my friend,"

"Anthony! Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you!" the young girl said as she shook the demon's handmuch to his surprise.

"You're just like I dreamed."

"What?"

"What?"

"Would you like to come in? Let me go call Grandpa, he'd love to meet you finally, he's been going on and on about how he missed his opportunity to meet his savior, his angel, blahblahblah. He's upset that he was unable to say hello last time, but he was sick. Has he told you about it Anthony?"

"Yes he did Viktoria."

"I've got to do some school work, I'll call my grandfather, he's upstairs, he'll be down in a few moments, please sit and make yourselves at home, my grandmother isn't here, she went out for groceries. She'll be back soon. Grandfather! It's Aziraphale and Anthony!" she said as she climbed up the stairs and disappeared.

"Is this the little German girl you were talking about Angel?" said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes, isn't she so sweet! I love her." Aziraphale smiled as he sat down beside him.

"Godfather?"

"Er, well, that's what she calls me, dear, I only blessed her though, I don't think I really count."

"You didn't even bless the Antichrist yet you were his godfather, I think blessing someone counts." He said looking over the rim of his sunglasses.

"Well, I was worried that if I blessed the antichrist he'd burn or something."

Crowley snickered as they heard footsteps come downstairs.

Angel and Demon stood up to face the man. He was white-haired with a rounded stomach, and spectacles, he had just enough facial hair to constitute a beard, and if any toddler had seen him, they would've yelled "Santa!". Upon seeing them, the man got down on his knees.

"Blessed are you God, I have finally met my savior."

"What!?" Crowley said staring at the man as if he'd grown a second head.

"What!?" Cried Aziraphale nervously before shifting his gaze heavenwards hoping no one up there had heard.

The man got up and grabbed Aziraphale's hands and kissed each one. Aziraphale blushed wildly, It was years since he'd gotten such outwards adoration, no one went around kissing holy beings anymore.

"You saved me, you saved my family, I will be forever in your debt."

Aziraphale blushed even deeper, now he was really flustered, it wasn't anything special. Nothing any other angel couldn't have done.

He tried making this point to the man but he wouldn't have it.

"Gentlemen please sit, I have a story that I need to tell you."

The men-shaped beings sat and looked towards him unexpectantly.

"Well first of all, I'm not sure if Viktoria told you but my name is Ludwig Traugott. During world war II when most young men my age were fighting the Allies, I was a nurse. My terrible eyesight prevented me from doing much else. I had seen terrible things, horrendous things, men dying from loss of blood when it seemed all they had was blood all over their bodies, men screaming from the pain in a limb that was no longer there, men whispering the names of their loved ones over and over again before being taken from the earth. I hated it so much. I didn't believe in God for a long time after that. After the war was over, I came home tired of life. I spent most of my days in a bar drinking myself silly until there was nothing left to drink away. It went on through years. I missed the birth of my first daughter because I was at the bar, I missed her death, the next day as well because I was to hung over to get to the hospital. I never saw my daughter. Her name was Viktoria as well. One day, a few months later, I was at the bar, drinking myself to an early grave. The bartender told me I wasn't having anymore and to give him the car keys. I tried reasoning with him but I was drunk, what seemed reasonable to me probably seemed like nonsense to him. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was this handsome young man, not to much older than me, maybe in his early thirties. Well, this man called over the bartender and told him to give me the beer. The bartender obliged and brought one for me and the man. Before I drank from it, I asked the man who he was.

'I'm just a man here for a drink,' he said. I knew he was lying, I asked him what he was up to.

'look Mr. Traugott,' he said 'I'm here to make you an offer. Give up drinking, live a better life than this.' He said as he gestured to the bar. 'Or continue drinking, and continue to have a life that gives you a reason to drink. Either way I won't judge you.'

He left after that, walked out of the bar, leaving both glasses of beer filled. After a few moments, I realized I didn't want that life anymore. I wanted to hold my daughter, more than anything in the world. But I had lost my chance. And the sorrow was so great I almost drank away the pain, but I decided, that enough was enough. I was through ruining my life. Maybe someone somewhere would give me a second chance. So, I left the bar and raced off to find the man. Luckily he hadn't gotten too far, just around the corner. He turned around as if expecting me. I stood panting in front of him.

'You've made a wonderful decision Mr. Traugott.' He said and handed me a heavy parcel.

'in it you will find a Faberge egg, go ahead, open it,' the man said smiling. 'Faberge made it himself, he was a good man, it's too bad about the whole nationalization fiasco in Russia, anyways, in it is a surprise, a model car, One day you'll become deathly ill. Your savior, in the form of an angel will help you get through it. Your Granddaughter's godfather will come to you with a snake-eyed man, you are to give them the egg. Your decision today will forever be remembered.' He said before walking away. That night I had a dream, a dream where I was holding my daughter, and it felt so real, and in truth it must've been. Soon I had a son, and soon he had a daughter, and when I first held my Granddaughter, it was like holding my own, and I was so happy. My son decided to name her after his poor aunt who hadn't survived, Viktoria. Then my son and his wife died. Since my daughter-in-laws mother and father had died long ago, Tonya and I were named Guardians for Viktoria, and it's as if she is our daughter. I got my second chance to raise my daughter, I miss my son so much but in Viktoria, I see him as well. She's my little Angel." He said before he wiped away a tear. Aziraphale pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Ludwig.

"I got sick a while back, no one thought I'd make it out alive. Viktoria prayed every night by my bed, and even though I was only conscious every once in a while, I prayed for her as well. Then you came, Aziraphale, and you saved me. I never got to see you though, and I didn't know if you had brought the snake man or not. I thought I had missed my chance, I was so upset. But you've come back, and I am so happy! I will finally be able to repay my debt to God. I'll be right back." He said as he hurried up the stairs.

* * *

"Sie haben wieder Pate kommt, warum ich nicht glaube, ich würde immer wieder sehen! " means according to Google Translator "You have come back godfather why I do not think I would see ever again!"

I hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, technically, I wrote this on Christmas Eve, did some Christmas eve stuff, like lay baby Jesus in his manger and then come back to edit this. So here we are! Merry Christmas eve, I'll have your Christmas day present tomorrow. Geez, I am so glad the world did not end, and I am so glad for winter breaks in school, and I'm just so glad for winter holidays. Merry Holidays to all, and Seasons Greetings, and Have a wonderful (insert name of holiday that will not offend you here).

_**Warnings:**_ Again, not much. OH WAIT! Blushing Sailor. Yup, that's it. I knew I was missing someone.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Mr. Traugott the Faberge egg, the surprise within the surprise, and the unusually large train they are riding on but nothing more. Well, also, the people they shove, oh, and the blushing sailor(His name is Davy, and his Hair is wavy, and he's in the Navy. ;-) ), and I may have a minor claim on the new languages Crowley created. But nothing more. God owns the rest, or Neil, or Terry, depending on what we're talking about. All respectful characters, events, plots, dialogues, ect. Go to their owners.

ON WITH YE STORY!

* * *

He came back down soon with a package. Crowley didn't dare touch it.

"Smells holy." He said with a scowl. He had gotten rid of his glasses a few moments ago since Mr. Traugott knew about his snake-eyes.

"The napkin used to wrap it is. My, I've never heard about this egg. Faberge made 50 but they've never mentioned this one." He said as he put the napkin away from Crowley's reach. Crowley stared wondering when his angel had obtained such a deep fascination with Faberge Eggs. Well, then again, he did enjoy snuffboxes and those things were ridiculous.

The egg was completely made out of polished dark wood, and studded with emerald and jade, on one side of the egg was a small depiction of a tree, it's branches studded with red rubies, and there, near the tree was a sapphire blue pond, with little duck shaped yellow topaz floating about. Symbols that should no longer exist on earth were inscribed above the tree.

"It's the garden Crowley!" Aziraphale said happily.

"Well, what do you know," Crowley said amused. In fact Crowley did know, he'd never mistake that particular wood anywhere, that wood was straight from the garden, straight from the tree of knowledge if he said so himself. He was about to make this point when Mr. Traugott spoke up.

"Open it." Mr. Traugott said.

Aziraphale using steady fingers did. When he did he smiled.

"It has a surprise! Just like the Coronation Egg! It's a chariot!"

"No, Aziraphale, it's a car." Mr. Traugott said.

Crowley took the egg from Aziraphale and took out the car.

"It's my Bentley." Crowley said eyeing the car wearily.

"It is? Are you sure dear? You know, Faberge's last egg wasn't even finished the year you bought your car."

"He's yours isn't he?" Crowley asked Aziraphale.

"What do you mean dear?"

"He's one of heavens souls isn't he?"

"Well, yes he is but-"

Suddenly, the car began to play music.

It was the first few measures of Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture. Then it turned into Killer Queen suddenly and abruptly.

"That's odd, I don't remember those notes." Aziraphale said frowning.

"It's definitely the Bentley." Crowley said sighing.

The music stopped and the car's hood opened revealing a small folded up piece of parchment.

"Oh that is so wonderful! A surprise within the surprise!" Aziraphale said laughing.

Crowley stared at the Angel.

"Well, I've had that thing for years, it's never done that before,"

Aziraphale got that look on his face, that was always accompanied by a word.

"Don't say it Angel." Crowley said as he removed the paper. He unfolded it and sighed.

"Guess we're going to Monaco."

* * *

They were on the train once more heading back towards France, and Aziraphale was nervous.

"What if they find us?"

"Then they'll find us."

"What if they kill us?"

"Then they kill us."

"What if they take you from me."

"Zirah, calm down, nothing will happen. You said so yourself right? Ineffable." Crowley said looking over the rim of his sunglasses.

Aziraphale didn't bother mentioning that ineffability did not always lead to a happy ending. In fact, ineffability hardly ever led to something everyone expected.

"Alright dear. In fact, I think I'll take a walk, clear my head."

"Alright. Don't take too long it's getting dark and passengers are expected to sleep.

They had been on a train since the morning. Four hours to get to Germany, and now, it'll take eleven hours to get to Monaco. They'd get there at about one o'clock in the morning. At first taking the train had seemed like a splendid idea since no one would be asking questions about why they were traveling so frequently and without luggage. Now, with the time it was taking, Crowley was starting to regret it.

After a few more minutes, he saw Aziraphale walking back. He gave Crowley a small wave which Aziraphale returned.

Suddenly, Crowley froze. In front of him, Aziraphale tensed as well, back arched as if ready to pull out wings at any moment. They had felt another unearthly presence. Quick as lightening, he flew out of his seat and towards the Angel.

"We need to get off this train."

"I'd like to but it's moving."

"Has that ever stopped us before? You've got wings haven't you?"

Suddenly, they felt the presence heavier than ever before.

"Alright let's go." Crowley said.

Aziraphale turned quickly and headed towards the back of the train, pushing people to the side with a brief 'sorry,' or 'excuse me,' or 'beg pardon,' because even when in eminent danger, an angel must always remember their manners.

Suddenly from a side door, an arm reached out and grabbed Aziraphale. Crowley heard muffled cries from the angel.

"Zirah!" he cried out as he reached the door. He rushed through the door and saw a flash of tartan escape through another door further down. He raced to the door that couldn't decide whether to lock itself as the other demon had demanded of it, or to open freely as this new demon demanded. Seeing the new demons look of what would have been considered "Divine Wrath" on an angel, he decided to open right up.

He raced down the maid's hallway and swore up and down, left and right in multiple languages and even some he made up on the spot. He swore so much it would've made a sailor blush. Nothing to creative though, mostly variations of the phrases 'Damn huge Trains' and 'When I get my hands on whoever the somewhere did this, I swear to someone, all somewhere will break lose.'

He cursed mightily heavily when he thought he heard another door close somewhere down the hall and then another, and then another.

'Alright, Crowley, calm down. Going about this hotheaded and crazed with anger is going to get you nowhere. Calm down and try to pick up on their presence.'

He took a few deep breaths before locking on to the angel's signature. It felt familiar, and discomforting, it made him feel on edge and yet, it made him feel like everything would be alright.

'The roof of the train.' He thought, and immediately went for the first exit he could find.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, I forgot to mention this last time but if you will recall the old man and religious young lass back from the chapter after the whole cake incident, yes them, that was Mr. Traugott and Viktoria. Traugott roughly translates to Trust God, Viktoria is a pretty name, and Mr. Traugott would be at least 82. Also, i made him look like santa because, well, that's what i'd like my grandfather to look like, and i've never met a German man in his 80's so i don't know how he'd look. Also, if you're wondering, he was always a bit of an atheist, he thought there was someone or something, he didn;t know what though. He didn't like religion, but he felt that doing those terrible things to the Jewish people during WWII was terrible and they didn't deserve that treatment, noone did. He was a good nurse, saved a few lives, but lost too many for him to believe in God's mercy or ineffability. Also, Mr. Traugott, is now religious because in my experience that's what happens to old people, they become religious also, he had an experience with a religious someone, and he was given a second chance, (twice sort of) Viktoria is religious, because the event that took her parent's lives did not take hers, and she feels it must've been for a reason. The end.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Author's Note: _**Well, I particularly enjoyed Potato Fairy's Thoughts on the situation, so I sort of incorporated her thoughts into this chapter.

**_Warnings_**: Blood. Glass. And an odd twist even I didn't see coming.

**_Disclaimer:_** I'd like to think Santa brought me the claims and ownership of the characters, and stuff in here that rightfully belong to Terry, Neil, and God, but, I don't think I behaved myself well enough for that. Also, the only thing in my stocking was a Crowley shaped piece of coal laughing at me and a letter of grievance from Aziraphale, and a long lecture on why sinking ducks is not appropriate behavior at the cemetery. In short, no I do not own anyone.

* * *

'Why would you let him go off by himself you idiot?!' Crowley thought to himself as he climbed the service ladder to the top of the train.

'Well, really, it wasn't my fault too much, he seemed to know where he was going.' Crowley thought as he remembered following after the angel, and the hand reaching out and-

And, he stopped himself, he had to remain CALM above all else or his Angel's life would be in danger.

'WHAT IN GO- SA- SOMEONE'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING LETTING THE ANGEL TAKE THE LEAD IN THE FIRST PLACE?! YOU IDIOT IT WAS THE DAMN PRESENCE OF A BLESSED DEMON FOR SOMEWHERE'S SAKE YOU IDIOT!' Crowley finished thinking before he got on the slippery roof. Black wings came out to help him balance.

He looked around, he saw trees moving fast away from him, up ahead he saw a trench-coated figure with something tartan and limp in his arms. With a strong flap of his wings he was up and headed towards the figure. The figure gave a sinister cackle before spreading his own shredded black wings and took calm steps towards the edge of the train. They were approaching a bridge over a steep cliff.

Crowley almost, almost, smiled. Ineffability had a flair for the dramatic.

As Crowley approached the figure continued looking ahead at the train's progress and back at the other demon. Crowley landed a few meters away from the figure.

"Hastur, give him back." (I think this is the first time I mention it's Hastur… so, yeah, it's Hastur.)

Another sinister cackle. "Oh, you want back your angel?" He spat. "You want me to just hand him over just like that?"

Crowley spared a quick glance at the angel and saw his eyes were not open, and his chest was not moving(Although, nothing could really be assumed from this seeing as he didn't need to breath.). He watched as drops of blood fell to the trains white surface, Hastur moved a step closer to the edge and Aziraphale's head rolled forward limp like the rest of his body.

"What makes you think I would make it that easy?" Hastur asked as he took a step onto the air besides the train. The demon and angel plunged off the cliff wings close to his body, swooping down, and were dangerously close to hitting the ground.

Crowley jumped off after them fast and furious, pulling his wings as tightly close to him as possible, trying to fall faster than what was possible without breaking laws of physics (It is a pain trying to wipe the tickets off your flying record when you break one.).

Crowley's eyes watered as air whooshed past them, his sunglasses had long fallen off. If you or I were there, (and thank God we weren't) we would have seen flames dancing in Crowley's eyes.

For the briefest moment, he understood the pain and anger that every fallen Angel fosters inside in the space that before had held their souls. He felt the pure anger and rage and hate. And he detested it.

He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head but he could not. Suddenly, he felt himself Falling. He saw Hastur pull out his wings and swoop up and towards a nearby town, he followed his example and carefully pulled out his own wings (Carefully lest he rip holes through them). He swooped up, but inside, in the place where he had kept his soul, and his angel name, and all his heavenly memories, it felt like he was still falling, it felt like tar was seeping into his soul storage area, and burning him from the inside out.

(Oh my goodness, I'm excited, I did not think the story would go this way.)

He tried to ignore it but it was suffocating. He focused on Hastur and the Angel, and followed after them, flapping his wings faster, two flaps for every one of Hastur's.

He would get so close, he'd be on the verge of grabbing Hastur's trench coat. And then with a sadistic laugh and a small glimpse of Aziraphale's pale face, he'd speed away. And so the game continued, Crowley growing ever more frustrated, Hastur delighting in the torture, and Aziraphale either unconscious or dead, or who knows what.

Crowley was trying to figure out where his next move was but there seemed to be no pattern or rhythm to his moves and turns. In fact, Crowley was sure he'd seen that church twice before.

Hastur yawned, tired of all the rapid speeding ups. He wasn't used to so much flying.

'Time to end this.' He thought to himself before pulling his wings in and torpedoing down towards a building.

Crowley stopped in midair as his eyes widened.

'He's going to kill my Angel.' He thought before hurtling down towards the pair. He couldn't catch the pair though, and they flew straight through the skylight in the building. Crowley reached out desperately, knowing he could do nothing.

'He's going to kill my angel.' He thought as an image of the angel and demon landing on the hard floor of the building came unsolicited into his thoughts. Then, he saw wings quickly spread out as the demon hovered gently to the floor and relaxed for a moment.

He swooped through the broken skylight and landed as well.

'If Aziraphale has so much as a sliver of glass stuck anywhere, so help me Adam, I will do terrible things to that blessed duke.' Crowley thought as he approached Hastur.

* * *

Author's Note: I am so excited! This chapter concludes everything i had written down by hand. After this, everything is going to be completely made up and new and fresh and also, i came up with an interesting twist halfway through this chapter! I'll give you a hug if you can guess where the twist came to me though it feels quite obvious to me. Also, OH GOSH I AM OBSESSIVELY EXCITED ABOUT THIS AND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyways i hope you like it, i'll have a new one up tomorrow probably. :D


	23. Chapter 23

**_Author's note:_** Wow, two chapters' in one day? I'm on a roll! If I were in my room instead of in my brother's I'd probably be able to whip up a third, I feel so inspired! Oh well.

**_Warnings:_** mentions of sex, not much else…

**_Disclaimer:_** If I owned the things I wish I did, I wouldn't be here since it'd all be cannon… (read as: I don't own squat.)

* * *

Crowley supposed it was a nice place. Rather old and antique looking but nice nonetheless. It was pretty empty as well aside from the bed in the room off to the side, and the coffee table in the middle of the room with a couple of tumbler glasses (Which are real things and when I first thought of tumblr, my mind went directly to these so I thought it was some sort of grown-up dating site or something. Then someone-, never mind, on with the story.).

"Nice seeing you Crowley."

"Put him down."

"Oh, but where would the fun in that be?"

With a small flick of his wrist the demon found himself on the floor struggling against invisible bonds. After trying to get up for a while, he realized something.

"Hastur you bastard, what have you done to me?"

"Oh Crowley what's wrong? Can't even summon enough power for one trick? Aw isn't that sad. Didn't notice the sigil around the house before diving in did you?"

Crowley thought back before he fell.

Oh yeah, the building had been glowing rather ominously. Crowley glared at Hastur from the floor.

"What do you want." It was a statement, not a request.

"Well isn't it obvious? I want to hurt you."

Crowley stared in confusion.

"Is hell only now getting it through its thick skull that I stopped the apocalypse?"

"No, they know, they're planning on a torture and death as well. I figured I may as well come by before they do? Get a few shots in myself before they end you."

"And why would you do that?"

"You don't even know what you've done do you?"

He set the angel down on the floor and walked towards Crowley who continued to struggle.

"You see Crowley, there are certain rules you abide with in hell. Not that you'd know any, you've gone rather native really. But one of these rules, is that when a duke, or knight, or prince chooses a demon as their, for lack of a better word, Lackey, that demon is forever, the duke's or knight's or prince's possession. Ligur came to be my possession. Only I am allowed claims on him. Only I am allowed to bed him. Only I am allowed to order him about. And, only I am allowed to end his life. We all know how selfish demons can be don't we? So imagine my petty jealousy, when I found out you had killed Ligur. And only months after I had decided to bed him. Well, if you hadn't already guessed, I was absolutely livid. And then you stopped the apocalypse. And then we found your affairs with the angel. Well, we can't have any of this can we? So Crowley, I've decided that, if you were allowed to take my most treasured possession in hell, I'd take your most treasured possession.

"First, I decided to go for your Bentley. But hell knows how much Beelzebub envies it and since he outranks me, I couldn't go for it.

"I watched your affair with the angel for a bit. You are really a lovely couple. It's a shame you can't be with each other without fearing your superiors' punishment. So I thought, why not kill the angel? This way Crowley won't have to worry his pretty little head over hiding anymore.

"But then, I had a marvelous idea. Since having you rise is, rather impossible, why don't I Fell the angel. It's brilliant isn't it? And don't worry, I've had experience Felling angels. Ligur, was my first, which is why he was my possession. But I Felled him through making him question God. He thanked me for it later. We went on to Fell two other Angels, it wasn't too hard we had them question God as well. But, I think Questioning God is rather, outdated. It's time to modernize, wouldn't you say Crowley?

"And so, with all the modern sex scandals about in the New World, I figured, why not Fell Crowley's Angel that way? That my dear is what the bed is for."

"You wouldn't dare." Crowley said, yellow eyes ablaze with the hellish flames of rage once more.

"Oh wouldn't I? What have I got to lose? The only one I ever owned is gone, why not have you lose the only soul you owned as well?"

Crowley renewed his struggle against the invisible bonds but couldn't do anything

Aziraphale's eyes fluttered open slowly and he rubbed at his head.

"Crowley dear? What happened did we forget to sober up?" Aziraphale said before sitting up. "Wait, no that's wrong, we, we, we were on the train right? And then,"

And suddenly the angel was bound blindfolded and gagged.

"Mhmmm, mhhmmmm mhhhhhmmm" he tried saying as he struggled against the rope.

"Aziraphale, Angel, calm down, it's Hastur, he got us, there's a sigil around the house, we don't have powers and he does. Alright, calm down, we'll be fine alright?"

"Oh Crowley, you Liar." Hastur laughed "No one will ever be fine again." Hastur said strangely serious again.

He went over to the angel and ungagged him.

"Well, I suppose that was a bit dramatic." he said smiling devilishly at the angel.

Aziraphale spat in Hastur's face. "Let us go Duke." he said, halo, almost showing.

Crowley watched from the floor as Hastur laughed.

"Oh Angel," he said "Angel angel angel," he said as he wiped off the spit. He stood up and walked around Aziraphale "Did you really think something like holy spit, would hurt me? Remember precious, we're in my house now, this is my game, and these are my rules. In terms of power, you may as well be human." he said before untying the blindfold

Aziraphale glowered in heavenly frustration as he too struggled against his bonds.

Hastur sat down midway between Aziraphale and Crowley.

_'Yes, let them struggle, let them try to escape. Meanwhile sharpen the weapons, they want to see their prey as well.'_

Suddenly, a rack of weapons walked up to Hastur, as if it were a dog being summoned. He took one down as it smiled and gleamed for Aziraphale and Crowley.

Meanwhile deep in the depths of Hell, sat an adversary on a nice comfortable armchair, although, from any view other than the sitters, it did not look comfortable. It looked pointy, and sharp and angular, much like the Adversary appeared. There was a hellhound in his lap. A scruffy terrier Chihuahua mix that looked like it had rabies with the foam coming out of its mouth and its frequent hacking and its red eyes. This was Dog's father, Mutt. Dog's mother, Hound, was busy whipping the other hellhounds into shape.  
The Adversary looked into his deep pool of black, tar.

"Reflur, mix it well, it's starting to set." he commanded a demon who stood beside it.

This pool was rather like a looking glass. He could only focus on one or two demons at a time though depending on their proximity to one another. Right now, he was watching Hastur and Crowley. He was rather upset with Crowley for stopping the apocalypse and he was also rather upset with Hastur who had taken it upon himself to punish Crowley, completely disobeying his orders to leave him to be dealt with by the Princes. He knew however, that it wasn't just Crowley and Hastur and the angel there, but also another. He also knew that something odd, had happened to Crowley recently and he knew that soon something, interesting would happen. When it did, Satan would be ready.

He snapped his fingers. Two dark knights soon appeared.

"Soon we will be having either a manhunt, or an arrest. I'm not yet sure which, so, ready the appropriate amount of troops. Dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand before stroking Mutt.

The dark knights saluted before walking briskly away.

* * *

Author's note: Reflur comes from four randomn keystokes and the ending "ur". Mutt and Hound, would be (if combined) my dog Oreo (i did not chose the name my brothers did.) and the pool is my personal musings on hell, as well as his seemingly uncomfortable throne, and the knights as well. I said new world since, i well live in the new world and know about such things (Sad when they happen in Government. tsk tsk). That seems to be it...


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: I like this chapter, even if it's a bit short.

Disclaimer: The three Character mentioned do not belong to me.

Warning: Red silk blindfolds, and it's Short.

* * *

'_Alright, this one's sharp enough'_

"No it's not."

_'Yes it is, feel for yourself, right along the jugular.'_

"I am not putting a blade to my jugular!"

_'Why not?'_

"Because, if this thing is sharp!"

_'So you agree? It is sharp?'_

"Fine, let me get the next one."

The angel stared at Hastur. For the longest time now, Hastur seemed to be talking to himself. He would remark on something and pause as if listening to a response, before continuing the conversation.

"Who are you talking to Hastur?"

"What did you say Angel" Hastur said in such a way that it seemed even saying Angel made his tongue burn.

"Who are you talking to Hastur?" Aziraphale repeated, growing bolder.

Hastur looked around the room as if trying to find his conversation partner. When he didn't find one, a look of realization seemed to dawn upon his face.

"No one." he said almost despairingly.

_'No, you are talking to someone Hastur, I'm right here.'_

"Where?" Hastur asked looking around hastily.

_'I'm right here.'_

"No, no you're not." Hastur said dropping the spear he had been sharpening with a clang. He grabbed at his head.

'_Hastur, I'm right here.'_ The voice said once more and Hastur looked up.

"Yes, yes, you are."

_'You should punish the Angel, for making you doubt my presence.'_

"You're right." Hastur asked.

Aziraphale and Crowley watched, both suddenly realizing what was going on with Hastur.

"How?" Hastur said, eyes focusing on a spot in front of him with such intensity that the Aziraphale and Crowley almost expected someone to be there with them. But, they knew the room was empty.

After a few beats, the couple realized was where a response would be, Hastur smiled to himself.

He stood up and materialized a red silken blindfold. He muttered something under his breath to low for either Crowley or Aziraphale to hear. Stooping behind the angel, he brought the strip of material around the Angel's blue eyes and tied it tightly. Grabbing a fistful of Aziraphale's curls, Hastur brought the angel into a standing position with only a small protest from the angel, in pain from the rough tug.

As he walked past Crowley pushing the angel along to the bedroom, Crowley could just barely make out what Hastur was saying.

_'Fell the Angel.'_

"Fell the Angel." Hastur said as he shoved the angel onto the bed.

Crowley felt something build inside of him. He was reminded of all the times he had shaken the angel's soda for it to explode whenever he had the angel open it. This, he thought, this was what those sodas must've felt like. Whether it was Karma, or whether it was all ineffably fated he didn't know.

The buildup of such intense pressure made him feel sick and dizzy and nauseous. It was such an ugly pressure as well, filling him up with searing hot pain, it made his muscles spasm, it made him foam at the mouth. He felt the bonds around his arms tighten trying to restrain him.

With a roar, the demons present had only heard in Hell, Crowley's wings tore out from under him, obeying Crowley for the first time since he had landed, and flexed. Feathers laid scattered all around as they tried flapping. With another hellish roar Crowley tore his arms away from the floor, and with a small flap of his wings he was up and facing Hastur.

Breathing heavily and wings in a messy disarray of black feathers he looked as if he had just gotten up from Falling. Usually Golden eyes had turned red in fury and hate. The slits in his eyes had narrowed until one hardly knew he had any to begin with. His usually slicked back hair was messier even than his wings and stood up in one way or the other. His usual smirk had been replaced with one deserving of a prince of Hell with its sharp gleaming white teeth and callously stretched into grin that was far from happy, forked tongue peeking through and tasting the air.

"Get away from the Angel." Crowley said in a voice almost too low for anyone human to hear, and in a tongue long since forgotten by the children of Adam and Eve.

Hastur smiled before he too took a form more to his liking.

* * *

Author's Note: GAH! Sorry it's so short, I wasn't able to get on my laptop the whole day. :(


	25. Chapter 25

**_Author's Note_**: Hmm… not much I want to say…

**_Warnings:_** A badly crafted fight scene, although the authoress did her best, and a kiss between male characters, oh and one word that is used properly but could be considered offensive in another context, for example if I were talking about a woman.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own Mutt and Hound, everything else belongs to their respective owners

* * *

Crowley rammed into Hastur, almost knocking him off balance, but not quite. Hastur was balanced enough to grab Crowley by the wings and throw him across the room, slamming him into a wall and causing damage that would cause architects and contractors years later to have nightmares.

Crowley got up quickly and flexed his wings. Hastur laughed and walked calmly towards Crowley.

"Don't you understand Crowley? You have no power here, no strength, nothing. You are weak." He said leaning dangerously close to the demon.

Crowley wrapped a hand around Hastur's neck, restricting unnecessary airflow. For the briefest moment fear flashed across Hastur's eyes.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Hastur.." Crowley said smiling that wicked grin again. He threw Hastur to the floor before clawing at him, tearing away as much decaying skin as possible with each strike. Hastur, after a few slashes was able to grab Crowley by the wrists and flip their positions. Crowley upset over the new position hissed and spat like a cat.

(I have the feeling I'm making Crowley play dirty?)

Limbs tore at one another, hitting, pulling, punching, scratching, beating, and striking. Blood flew, scattering on walls in pretty patterns across the crème colored walls, bones broke with an unnerving crack, wings folded in unnatural ways, the weapons on their rack smiled and giggled excitedly like children watching Santa pack presents beneath the tree.

Aziraphale felt sick, he couldn't see anything. All he knew was what he heard the crunching of bones, the hissing, the growling, the yells, it was all he could go on. Had he not known better he would've suspected that a wild animal was inside the apartment tearing up the demons from the sounds he was hearing.

It would've been better for Hastur had it been a wild animal.

To say Crowley was upset would be putting it mildly. Crowley was… infuriated. No one touched his Angel. Aziraphale was his. And Crowley was too much of a greedy demon to let anyone else touch so much as a hair on his head in any way he did not deem acceptable.

And Hastur had touched a whole handful of hairs.

Currently Crowley was on top of Hastur who was lying on his stomach.

Crowley grabbed a fistful of Hastur's hair and jerked his head up painfully.

Hastur winced, and saw he was in front of the coffee table, (the one with the tumblers on it).

"Tell me why I shouldn't break your neck." Crowley growled in a low voice. Crowley usually would've ended it by now. When he had fought the Angel once upon a time, this ordeal would've long been over, he'd long have broken his opponents neck, gotten off, dusted himself off and gone home. Today however was different. Today, he wanted Hastur to beg for his life, to beg for mercy, to grovel at his feet, he wanted to see Hastur break down in regret for ever thinking he could get away with thinking about Felling his Angel, especially in that way.

Hastur's eyes focused on a foggy looking being sitting atop the table. A figure he hadn't seen in a long time.

_'Tsk,tsk,tsk, Hastur you fool, you're a duke, you of all people should be able to beat up this lowly demon.'_

"I'm a duke." Hastur said feeling nauseous. Ligur, was right. Crowley shouldn't be able to be doing this.

"What?" Crowley asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I'm the one with the power, the sigil around the house. No one should be able to break it, especially not you. I should have been able to kill you."

_'You should've. What do you suppose happened?'_

"I don't know what happened Ligur" Hastur snapped.

Crowley looked up in alarm at the mention of the long dead Demon. So his assumption was correct. Hastur believed Ligur was there, talking to him, existing

_'Look, I've let this go on far enough'_ The Ligur-shaped ghostly apparition said.

Crowley flicked his wrist and the rack of weapons immediately bounded over to him he chose a sharp dagger and brought it close to Hastur's neck.

_'Hastur, this is it. This is the end. Remember when we were last together.'_

"Yes." Hastur said

Crowley stopped himself from slashing open Hastur's neck and watched curiously as Hastur continued his conversation.

_'Remember, you got stuck walking Mutt, and obviously Hound just HAD to come along. We decided to take them up to earth for a bit?'_

"Yes Ligur, I remember," Hastur said with a slight smile on his face. "Hound ran into the park and went to go mark trees like a man, and Mutt just stared at her. Then they pulled their leshes out of our hands and we had to go running after them."

_'Then what happened Hastur?'_

"Remember? We were chasing them and they ran into a pond with ducks in it. Then they got out and chased each other dry in the park, and we just stood there laughing at them."

_'Remember what I asked you?'_

"You asked me if I thought the dogs were in love. And I said you were an idiot. Hound was a bitch incapable of loving anyone."

_'Remember what I said.'_

"Yeah, your dumb self said that just because hound never showed any love didn't mean she didn't love Mutt. You said that Mutt obviously loved her, he showed it all the time the way he was always sniffing at her and warming her bed for her before she got off work, and giving her the choicest bits and bones when we fed them."

_'But you said that it didn't matter, Hound didn't love Mutt. She was just using him.'_

"Well, she is."

_' But then I asked you Hastur I asked 'Using him for what Hastur? You know they have a kid together. Hound is the size of a pit bull! Mutt is a Chihuahua! HE IMPREGNATED HER! Other than it being near impossible, it happened, even when Hound had all those other Hell-hounds to choose from. She chose Mutt. She loves him, even if she doesn't show it.' You remember that don't you?'_

"Yes"

_'What did I ask you next?'_

"You asked me if I knew that you loved me."

_'And what did you say.'_

"I said I had known for a while now."

_'What did I say?'_

"You said you knew you loved me too. And I laughed. I said Dukes of hell don't love, they lust. And then I teased you for having feelings."

_'And then what?'_

"And you just smiled and said that it was alright if I teased you and laughed because you knew I loved you even if I acted like Hound."

_'Right.'_

"I love you Ligur."

_'I know.'_

"No you don't, you died, and I never showed you, I never told you, I used you, I made excuses, I said it was lust, I never acknowledged that I loved you."

_'Yes you did.'_

"No I didn't!"

_'Yes you did Hastur, you chose me. You could've had any other demon in hell, but you chose me, a nameless demon, you Felled me so I could be with you. You chose the rabies infested red-eyed mangy Chihuahua terrier mix.'_

Hastur stared at his lover for a moment, realization dawning on him.

_'Remember what happened next?'_

"I grabbed Mutt. You grabbed Hound. We were walking out of the park when a pit bull walking towards us started lunging at Hound. Mutt got hyper and started barking at the dog. The dog grabbed Mutt and killed him."

_'We weren't too worried we knew where he'd end up.'_

"But hound wasn't all too happy. After killing the dog, biting it's owner, being taken by animal control, attacking the handler, she was euthanized. But we knew where she was ending up too."

_'Yeah, but we weren't sure. And surely they weren't sure. They're just dogs. Whatever Hound thought, she probably didn't expect to get back home. She probably expected to die. She didn't care. She wanted to be with Mutt. Remember what she did with Mutt's body just before animal control came?'_

"Yeah, she pawed at it, and licked it and moved it to her side to warm him up, it was pretty cold that day. She thought she could just wake them up. And when animal control took his body away, she whimpered. And then she attacked the handlers."

_'Right.'_ Ligur said. Hastur glanced at the tumblers. He understood where Ligur was going with this.

Crowley sat back and watched and listened. Hastur truly thought Ligur was there. Who knew, maybe he was. Crowley thought to himself. He wouldn't put it past whoever was in charge of supernatural entities to screw around with people's minds like this. He loosened his hold for all of a millisecond and Hastur used this slight opportunity to escape Crowley's hold. Quickly he grabbed a glass and tipped back the liquid into his mouth before swallowing. Ligur smiled softly. As he watched, Hastur began coughing up blood and fell against the coffee table hacking up everything inside. Ligur watched from his perch on the table.

_'See you soon Hastur.'_ he said as he leaned down and kissed Hastur gently before disappearing. Hastur closed his eyes as he felt lips press against his before allowing himself to succumb to the death. In that moment, Crowley realized Ligur was there, he had seen him even if it was only for a slight moment, he had seen him. Soon, all that was left of Hastur was a small stain on the carpet.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: I avoid violent encounters like the plague, which makes it very hard for me to write well-crafted fight scenes. I hope I didn't suck too much. I hope you enjoyed! :D


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note:**_ First of all I would like to say, OHMYGOODNESS! I GOT A REVIEW FROM MEXICO! Kittsujen, hola! Y muchisimas gracias! No puedes saber como de feliz me hiciste con esa nota! Yo hablo espanol (Aunque mis amigas me dicen que sueno como una nina chiquita y no lo puedo escribir muy bien) y mi familia es de Mexico entonces te quiero dar gracias en espanol para la nota que me diste en ingles. Saludos a usted y a toda su familia! Feliz Ano Nuevo y si lo celebran, Feliz Dia de los Reyes Magos.

_**Warning**_: hmmm.. I can't think of anything

_**Disclaimer**_: Please see a previous chapter.

* * *

Aziraphale heard a distinct hissing sound and smelled something burning, he also felt something holy.

'Crowley!' Aziraphale thought before trying again in vain to loosen the ties. No one messed with his demon. His heart pounded adrenaline through his veins, readying him to fight against Hastur for killing Crowley.

Then, he heard footsteps approaching and felt alarmed. He started pulling against the ties with more fervor. Then he calmed down, the approaching demon's signature was familiar, and oddly soothing.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale said smiling and trying to get off the bed.

"Shh, angel, it's okay, I'm coming, I'll get you out of those things." Crowley said.

Crowley felt odd. He knew something in him had changed, something inside felt broken. He knew exactly what had happened. He didn't know if Aziraphale would accept him or not now. He was no longer the Demon Aziraphale had married, and even farther from the Angel Aziraphale had fallen in love with. Slowly he cut through the rope with the dagger. He caught sight of himself in the reflective edge of the weapon and winced. That was not what he usually looked like. He looked away from his reflection and continued cutting away at the rope as a small wave of nausea passed through him before he felt somewhat normal. The weapons had resumed their usual lifelessness and he wasn't worried about cutting the angel. As soon as Aziraphale felt his arms free he wrapped them around Crowley in a tight embrace.

"Crowley dear, I was worried, and then there was all that fighting and I couldn't do anything and then the hissing and the holiness and I was just so terrified something had happened to you," he said between kisses.

Crowley ran his hands up along Aziraphale's back and into his hair. He wished they could stay like that forever, just sitting there on that bed, without Aziraphale seeing what Crowley had become. He reached for the knot in the blindfold that was still wrapped around his Angel's eyes and untied it, letting the red silk flutter to the floor. He looked down and away from Aziraphale's blue eyes waiting for his response.

"Oh my! Crowley dear!"

"I'm so sorry Angel."

"Sorry? For what? My goodness, you took a sound beating, look at all this blood on your face! And these cuts and is that a bruise I see?" Aziraphale said turning Crowley's head this way and that to assess the damage.

"Wait what?"

"Look at you, all beaten and bruised. Do you think you can fix yourself here or do you think we have to go somewhere else?"

"What?"

"Did he hit your head? I bet he did, that's why you're so confused."

"No, no, angel, look at me, I'm hideous!" Crowley said as he motioned to himself.

Aziraphale smiled "Come now dear, you aren't so vain as to think a few scratches have made you hideous?"

Crowley glanced at the dagger again and saw that his own face looked back up at him. He frowned slightly not understanding.

"Look, your wings are all in a disarray. Here, let me fix them." Aziraphale said as he stood up and went around Crowley to get a better view of the wings.

"Try fixing yourself up while I do this alright dear?"

"Alright Angel." Crowley said as he got to work fixing the bruises and broken bones. Had he been a human, surely he wouldn't have been able to get up, much less any of the things he had done to free the angel. Or talk. In fact, if he were a human, he'd either be dead or in a full body cast and a coma. Luckily, he wasn't human. He thanked Someone for this distracting work of fixing himself as he didn't want to think about what had happened to him.

Meanwhile in the depths of hell…

Satan sat back and fed Mutt another dog treat. Occasionally Mutt would jump off with one in his mouth and hide it behind a statue in a corner, he then return and the Adversary would welcome him back with another dog treat or toy as he watched the fight between two of his demons. (Mutt was a spoiled hellhound).

Satan watched as Hastur shriveled up into a spot and smiled. He called up the his two commanding generals, Heshlaer and Flaemerbub after dismissing Reflur.

They stood before him wondering what had happened to have Satan call them both up.

He continued to feed Mutt.

"Well, as you both know, we've been watching Crowley for a while now to figure out exactly what he is. He shouldn't have been able to live after having fought against me with a tire iron. Dukes and Princes have fought me and ceased to exist. We couldn't fathom how an angel who did not so much fall as saunter vaguely downward was able to live after the fight. At first, we pegged it on my son, the _Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of This World, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan, and Lord of Darkness._

The two generals stared at one another wondering whether the other had caught that.

Lucifer sighed "Adam?"

Both generals said "Oh!" and nodded.

"Then when it became evident that he had barely done anything to help them."

Both generals nodded once again.

"Then someone suggested that perhaps Crowley was closer to being an Angel than he was demon, and that was how he lived. Following up on it we found that he had not fully sauntered vaguely downward. Yet, he was a strong demon, for his rank that is. This made me interested in him. Today, something interesting happened. He broke a sigil."

The generals frowned.

"I know, I know, breaking a sigil isn't that exciting but, he broke one that not even a Prince is able to break."

An eyebrow was raised on each of the generals' faces.

"Exactly. Crowley has grown exceptionally powerful. I want him here, bring him to me."

The generals saluted and went off.

Of course Satan hadn't told them the whole story.

* * *

Author's Notes: The names of the generals come from random keystrokes.. again...


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note:**_ I wonder if any Good Omens Fan fiction writer is reading this. If any are, what can I do to convince you to write something?

_**Warnings**_: It's funny, I used to have a lot more warnings on my chapter's I hardly have any anymore...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Aziraphale and Crowley are not mine.

The couple had decided to sleep off the strenuous day there and continue on their way to Monaco in the morning. Crowley and Aziraphale talked about nothing in particular well into the night. Eventually it appeared Crowley had fallen asleep and so Aziraphale decided to follow suit after a few moments at gazing at the poor tired demon.

As soon as Aziraphale's drifted to sleep Crowley popped his eyes open. He loved the Angel but he had to be alone to muse over the situation. Slowly he got out of bed and went onto the roof. He let out his wings and curled them around himself for warmth as he sat down careful not to sit in any shards of glass from the crash landing a few hours before. Gazing out on to the twinkling stars he tried to focus his thoughts by counting the stars.

_1 star, 2 stars, 3 stars, 4 stars, 5, 6, 7…_

What had happened to him on that awful flight to this building? He had gotten angry… too angry… and then he felt like he was falling but his wings kept flapping and he was still airborne.

_8, 9, 10, 11, 12_

He'd always known he hadn't Fallen all the way down. For one his wings were fine. Unlike everyone else's. His didn't look like those ugly dusty, shredded wings Hastur had, or the broken blood encrusted ones Ligur had owned. His were always the envy of every demon. His had remained the same shape as before his 'Fall'.

_13, 14, 15, 16,_

For another, he was more or less in Jesus's Favor. As far as he knew, no other demon had ever even talked to Jesus other than in failed attempts to tempt him. And besides all that, there was the matter of his soul. He still had one. All the other demons had reported its loss moments after they first got up from their Falls. Crowley had never felt his leave. He knew that just because he never felt it leave didn't mean he still had it. Maybe it had wandered off as he walked down the steps to hell and he just hadn't noticed.

_17, 18, 19, 20,_

But right then, right there, as he chased Hastur down, he felt everything all the demons had ever told him about their fall. The nausea, the panic, the flailing around trying to fly again, the pain in his wings as he felt himself hit the floor without ever really hitting the floor.

Right then, right there, he had felt his soul burn, or sink, or drown in that horrible icky messy tar that was overflowing inside him.

_21, 22, 23_,

Crowley's Fall had finally been completed, all inside of himself

_24, 25, 26,_

He had completely Fallen…

_27,_

Now he was a real Demon.

_28,_

It was obvious he was a real demon too.

_29, 30, 31, 32,_

The proof lay in his ability to have gotten up to fight Hastur away from his Angel. He was sure Hastur wouldn't have used anything less than a Duke's Sigil, a very impenetrable Sigil that could only be broken by another Duke or a Prince or Satan.

_33, 34, 35,_

Then there was his appearance. That was NOT normal. It was vile, and hideous and abhorrent (Oh what a pretty word.). He looked every bit the demon he supposedly was, and that look had come about unwelcome. It just… happened.

_36, 37, 38, 39,_

And what he had become wasn't just revealed in an outward appearance. It was an inner change as well.

_40, 41, 42 stars…_

He had become… an Animal, fueled by vengeance, and hate and fury, and so many other horrible feelings.

_43, 44, 45, 46,_

He had come to within an inch of ripping Hastur's head off with his bare hands. But then he had seen that weapons rack, and the desire to torture him, to mutilate him, it was too great to hold back. He chose the weapon that he could take his time with. He had wanted to make Hastur beg for mercy. Even as he thought these thoughts he shuddered with disgust in himself and felt another wave of nausea. He'd never had these thoughts before. Not even when he and the Angel were enemies and they spent years killing one another.

_47, 48, 49,_

He had truly Fallen now.

_50 _

He was a proper demon now.

_51, 52, 53, 54, 55,_

And the way he'd broken that sigil, he seriously doubted he was anything weaker than a Duke.

_56, 57, 58,_

He knew Hell would be after him now as well.

_59, 60,_

And they wouldn't take too kindly to his Angel.

_61, 62, 63, 64, 65,_

They'd see him as a hindrance to his true power.

_66, 67, 68,_

He knew that if anything had the power to stop him from giving into his demonic desires, it'd be Aziraphale.

_69, 70, 71, 72,_

And he knew Hell would know that as well...

_73, 74,_

And they'd do something about it

_75 stars_

They'd kill the angel.

_76 stars_

Or, they'd Fell him.

_77 stars_

Then Aziraphale would be a demon too...

_78 stars_

Crowley wouldn't lie; the thought tempted him to no end. He could just imagine Aziraphale's blue eyes turning steel grey or black maybe, or the color of his old wings. His golden locks would be replaced with choppy platinum strands. He'd lose that glow he had about him whenever he smiled. He'd smirk. He'd help Crowley tempt they'd sink ducks together; they could make the world rotten together!

Crowley smiled, lost in his fantasies of the corruption of earth before shaking himself.

_79, 80, 81, 82, 83, _

He counted quickly reprimanding himself for thinking such things.

The life he was dreaming about would mean Aziraphale would Fall. Zirah wouldn't be Zirah, he wouldn't be Angel, his wings might break. He might not take the Fall too well. Those soft white wings would change to jet black almost but not quite blue. Just like his. He'd never smile that little holy smile of his that made Crowley's eyes burn sometimes to see. He'd lose that heavenly innocence.

_84, 85, 86,_

He couldn't let that happen. It would mean Crowley Fell, er he meant, Saunter Vaguely Downwards, for nothing.

_87, 88, 89, 90 stars._

No. he couldn't let that happen. Not now, not ever.

_91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97,_

Should Crowley tell Aziraphale?

_98, 99, 100,_

As he thought this issue over, another winged being floated up onto the roof and sat beside Crowley.

"For a snake, you actually make quite a bit of warmth. Enough for an Angel to feel cold when you leave."

Crowley startled out of his thoughts.

"Angel, sorry, I was just thinking. There were too many thoughts for that little room."

"I know how you feel." Aziraphale said as he brought his knees up to his chin. He looked out at the stars and tried counting them

_1 star, 2 stars, 3 stars, 4…_

_101, 102, 103, 104,_

Crowley decided he wouldn't tell the angel. His Angel was willing to marry him under the notion that Crowley had Fallen because he had questioned God. His Angel was willing to marry him on the assumption that he was a full demon. He didn't need to tell him that he hadn't been but now he was.

_5, 6, 7, 8,_

"What's on your mind dear?" Aziraphale said as his glasses caught the light of the moon and made his eyes shine brighter. Crowley glanced at him and decided they needed to find that escape place as soon as possible before Hell found them.

_105, 106, 107, 108,_

"Everything and nothing." Crowley responded going back to counting the stars.

_9, 10, 11, 12,_

Aziraphale sensed Crowley didn't want to talk about it and settled for reaching out for his dear demon's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

_13, 14, 15,_

They needed to find that hiding place as soon as possible before Heaven pulled them apart. He could feel his brothers coming. Faster and Faster. He could feel them approaching. He knew they were on their way. He knew it was only a matter of time before they got caught. He was terrified. He didn't want to think about what they'd do to Crowley once they caught up. It'd be twice as terrible as whatever Hastur had planned for Aziraphale. At least, if Hastur had succeeded, they could've been together indefinitely. After all, they'd both be demons, no one would bother them. Hell would welcome him, Heaven would shun him. He had nothing to lose if he had Fallen, and everything to gain. Aziraphale had thought about it for a long time. He had felt that if worse came to worse, it'd be their only option. After all, there was no way, or at least, no known way, for Crowley to redeem himself. He'd have to fall. If heaven got them, there was no way they'd be together.

_109, 110, 111, 112,_

Crowley smiled at the squeeze, grateful for the soothing touch.

113, 114, 115,

Eventually the pair lost count of their stars. Aziraphale chuckled softly.

_1,478 or is it 1,487? Aziraphale thought._

"What is it angel?"

_1, 588 or 1, 598?Crowley thought._

"I was counting the Stars and lost count."

"You too?"

"Apparently."

"Remember the story, about how Moses looked up into the sky one night, and God told him that he'd have descendants that would outnumber the stars?"

"Of course I do dear, I were there when He said it."

"And remember he set out that night to count them and they disappeared by morning so he got really upset and decided that he didn't NEED to know the number?"

"Yes."

"Well, Angel, think of each star as a reason that I love you. That's a lot of reasons. I hope you aren't vain enough to try counting them all."

"Oh Crowley that is hopelessly sappy."

They sat in silence for a few more moments.

"Crowley?"

"Yes Angel?"

"See every one of my feathers?"

"Yup, they are all terribly out of place."

"Well, I after the Fall, I was willing to give every single one of them up to see you again."

"Who's sappy now?"

"Shut up."

"You could at least take care of them…"

"I do! It's not my fault I can't participate in the sinful vanity that is your monthly grooming."

Silence once more

_1 star,_

_1 feather,_

_2 stars,_

_2 feathers,_

Crowley never mentioned that there weren't enough stars to assign a reason for his love of the Angel.

Aziraphale never mentioned he had counted his feathers and there was never enough for a proper trade-off.

They both sat there watching as night ended, and both knew deep down in their selves, that it was the beginning of the end…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ First off, I'd like to say, I love you all for all of your reviews and follows, and all of your readings and just everything! When I felt like I had writer's block you guys dragged back my muse and shook her down for another chapter. Secondly, I'd like to say, that I feel as though I've really grown as a writer, as a thinker, as a person while writing this. Also, p.s. I'm glad I was able to stretch this into 27 (my favorite number) chapters. Lastly, I can't believe it got to be this long! But as I was writing this chapter, I felt this, odd feeling of remorse and sadness, I felt like most of you probably feel right now. 'This can't be it! There has to be more! Please tell me there is more!' but, I also felt closure and, this felt like the perfect end for me….

...

...

...

...

But it's not… BWAHAHAHAHA! I can't leave you like this! Come back tomorrow for another chapter! :D I love you all for all your reviews that have kept me going and keep me going I'd hug you all if I could, and a hug from me is like a once-in-a-lifetime-occurrence, because I don't hug often.

This is the longest author's note ever I think… :D Also sorry for messing with you and the wrath you must be feeling right now. :D

Oh and yes i do celebrate dia de los reyes. Muchas gracias! El otro ano me toco hacer los Tamales :)


	28. Chapter 28

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry you guys... I lied.. (;-;) I thought I'd have this up yesterday but I didn't... I broke my promise... you have no idea how bad i felt, but yesterday i just had this insanely awful case of writer's block, which is odd since usually after staring at a blank screen long enough, it goes away. But it just wouldn't. I flipped over multiple tables in despair. Anyways, I couldn't get this up any sooner today than I did because we've been entertaining the whole day and the laptop charger was in a a space where I couldn't get to until now with all the people in my house. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I think I'll post another one in a few hours to make up for it. :)

_**Warnings:**_ Well, last time I didn't warn you when Aziraphale got kidnapped so this time i'll warn you that he gets grabbed, but so does Crowley.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I love the way someone still reads the disclaimer even though i've made it quite obvious i own squat. Could it be that you read it because you find it witty? or charming? or funny? Oh, that warms the cockles of my heart. (=.=) - me blushing from joy!

* * *

"Crowley! What are you doing!?"

Crowley turned to look at Aziraphale. They'd finally arrived in Monaco and were at the moment entering the palace.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked.

"It looks like you're about to walk into the Palace of Monaco!" Aziraphale whispered sharply not wanting to draw too much attention to himself.

"Oh alright then, you had me worried for a minute there Angel, I thought I looked like a terrorist." Crowley said as he continued through the doors.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale said following close behind. Ever since they'd arrived Crowley had taken charge of leading them around. The little piece of paper in the trunk of the Easter-Egg-Surprise-mini-Bentley (or Mini-Bentley as Crowley had dubbed it since there could only be one Bentley) told them to go in search of the Blue Serpent Easter Egg and showed a list of numerous coordinates, all scratched out except for one. The coordinates of the Palace of Monaco. It may interest readers to note that Prince Albert currently has possession of this egg.

"What?"

"We shouldn't be doing this, what if we get caught?"

"Angel, you know as well as I do that we won't get caught if we don't want to get caught, just like how our wings can't be seen unless we want them to be seen."

"Alright but I still don't th mmmmhm!" ziapha said suddenly as he felt a hand clasp around his mouth and shoved in a small nook behind a potted plant. Before Aziraphale had a chance to go Merciless Angel on he who dared grab him unexpectantly… again… He was turned around to face the perpetrator

"Shush angel! The guards were coming by!" Crowley said with a frown before moving his hand away from Aziraphale's mouth. "Seriously! I thought you were the one worrying about getting caught." Crowley said with a slight smirk.

Aziraphale "playfully" socked Crowley in the arm.

"Ow! Angel!" Crowley said with a scowl on his face.

"Sorry dear, don't know my own strength I guess." Aziraphale said with a smile that wasn't entirely angelic, "Now come on let's get out from behind this plant."

Crowley continued to lead the way.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction."

"No, I've no clue as to where we're going." Crowley said as he opened one door and peeked in.

"Then what are we doing!?" Aziraphale said wide eyed.

"Well, I figured since this is all ineffable and such we'll just pick a random door, and there will be the Easter Egg among many other Easter eggs, and you'll be in Faberge Egg heaven." Crowley said with a smile imagining his angel freaking out over all the lovely little surprises inside the eggs.

"I highly doubt Prince Albert has more than one Easter Egg."

"Are you sure?"

"No…"

"Well then unless you can come up with a better plan, I suggest mhhhmmmmhhhhhhhmhhh!" Crowely said as he felt himself being pulled behind a big potted plant. He kicked his captor and succeeded in getting a yelp. He turned around, realizing it was the Angel.

"Aziraphale what the mmmmhmmm!" Crowley said again eyes narrowing at the Angel in annoyance.

Aziraphale listened intently as he heard footsteps pass by. Crowley immediately silenced to.

"Alright, they're gone." Aziraphale said removing his hand from Crowley's mouth. Then he giggled.

"What'sss so funny angel?" Crowley said hissing absentmindedly.

Aziraphale continued laughing and giggling.

"Angel, What'ss the matter?" Crowley said eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Hahaha Iahaha juhehehst feehehehel sohohoho tihihihihickleishhahaha!" Aziraphale said laughing.

"What?"

"The ehehehehegg, it's vibrhahahahatinghehehe!"

Crowley stared at him trying to comprehend what he was saying. Suddenly his eyes lit up in comprehension.

"Oh you feel ticklish because the egg is vibrating!" Crowley said smiling and reaching for the egg in Aziraphale's coat pocket.

"Insihahahade pockehehehet dehehehehear." Aziraphale said laughing and trying to wipe tears away from his eyes.

Crowley took the egg and was surprised to see how strongly the egg shook. He opened it and saw that the little cars wheels were turning furiously. The wheels stopped. Crowley examined the car closely as Aziraphale recovered from the giggle attack. It started playing Tchaikovsky and then Queen and then the wheels started turning all at once scaring the da- bles- something out of Crowley. He dropped the car and it landed on its wheels, the perfect copy of a cat.

"Crowley! That is a Faberge egg MIRACLE! That egg should not exist! The surprise should not exist and you go around dropping it?!" Aziraphale said becoming frighteningly angry, his halo started showing and smoke came out of his hands as if he had his flaming sword. Crowley rolled his eyes. Aziraphale really did enjoy these material possessions of excessive wealth way too much.

Aziraphale kneeled down to pick up the the mini-Bentley egg and gave a little shriek when it sped away, wheels squealing and skidding along the Palace floor, playing Queen and Tchaikovsky all in one odd jumble of Classical and… Not classical…

They stared, at the mini-Bentley, then back at one another, then at the mini-Bentley before racing off after it.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll be back in a few hours hopefully since today i stay up till midnight anyways.:D

If it interests you to review, please do, otherwise, just smile, and use telepathy to send me your warm regards.

Happy New Years! iFeliz Ano Nuevo!


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's Note**_: I've been trying to put this chapter up since yesterday! ): I am not amused with my laptop, my internet box thing, my chargers or my brothers…. ): Anyways the next part is what I had originally written.

Hehe! I'm so happy with these last few chapters! They're so clean! I can write and have me little brother read them! He sits around and watches me edit it. Anyways, on with the story.

_**Warnings**_: None, oh wait! A menacing little mini-Bentley

_**Disclaimer**_: None of this and all of his belongs to me. Hahaha, just kidding none of it belongs to me come on you guys! :D Oh yeah! Also, I put in some Queen Lyrics, they're not mine either.

* * *

Crowley and Aziraphale chased after the mini-Bentley that was easily going about 20 miles per hour (Which is different in Kilometers but I'm just a hopeless American who can't find my cellphone with my unit converter. [;-;]).

Turning a corner they realized they were in a hallway with hundreds of doors. Okay, not hundreds but, enough to make both man-shaped beings sigh in frustration.

"Where did that mini-Bentley go?" Crowley said looking over the rims of his sunglasses.

_"There are so many doors!" Aziraphale groaned._

_'She keeps Moet et Chandon,_

_In her pretty cabinet_

_Let them eat cake she says_

_Just like Marie Antoinette'_ drifted out one of the doors.

The pair looked at each other before both heading towards the door. They opened it and found the car honking at a stand.  
On top of the stand was a case, a glass case and inside it was a azure blue egg, a diamond encrusted snake pointed the hour, at the top of the egg there was a sort of flower basket bud thing adorned with diamonds and golden leaves.

They looked down at the car that was making an odd whirring noise. The doors opened suddenly and the whirring stopped. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, that's odd."

"Everything involving the mini-Bentley is odd"

"Yes, but this is even odder. Now, why did it lead us here?"

"We needed to find this egg, it led us to it."

"Alright, so why did the doors open?"

"To give us a hint! We need to open the case and take out the egg."

"We can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It's probably illegal."

"So?"

"So, I'm an Angel!"

"So?"

"I can't do anything illegal!" Aziraphale said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And it was, however it was also one of the most hypocritical phrases ever uttered. He was after all a fanatic for material possessions, sleeping with a demon, and currently on the run from heavenly forces trying to take him to heaven.

"So then I'll do it, duh," Crowley said approaching the case. Before Aziraphale could say ineffable, Crowley had removed the case and taken the egg. Surprisingly no alarms sounded. (Actually, I have no idea if an alarm would sound so, if you ever end up in the Palace of Monaco, DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS)

"Alright then, now what?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

The mini-Bentley beeped it's horn and rolled back and forth a little.

"What do you want dear?" Aziraphale asked the car.

"It's not going to talk to you Zirah, it's just a car."

The car beeped at Crowley menacingly.

"See what you've done dear? You've upset it!" Aziraphale said before picking up the mini-Bentley, "Now, what do we have to do mini-Bentley?"

The mini-Bentley responded by opening and closing the doors.

"Aziraphale brought it close to his face and looked through the open door. He then tried opening and closing the door.

"Nothing is- oh dear." Aziraphale said staring at the driver's side door that had come off.

"Hah! You broke it!" Crowley said laughing. Aziraphale blushed a bright red.

"I- I- I didn't mean to!" Aziraphale said frantic with worry. He said trying to fix it.

'Oh no! Faberge's going to be so upset! His first and perhaps only work he made in heaven and here I am destroying it. Well, come to think of it, he didn't really make any of his eggs other people did, groups of people, labored over perfecting his designs and making them into reality and I broke it! Years probably of hard work broken oh dear, it's all my fault and- wait…' Aziraphale thought.

"What's wrong?" Crowley asked

"The door hinge,"

"What about it?"

"It's a key!"

"A key? Aziraphale don't be absurd."

"It is! Look it has grooves and trenches,"

"So, maybe that's how it was built."

"Well, yes perhaps, but it also says key in Russian right here." Aziraphale said pointing to a little Russian inscription.

"Oh,"

"Here, hand me the egg, and hold your mini-Bentley."

Crowley did as he was told and watched the angel curiously.

"What are you looking for?"

"This is a working clock my dear, it has to have gears and such to show the correct time. If the time was to be corrected it probably would need to be opened, which means it has a little hole somewhere around here that would fit the tool a watchmaker uses to open the clock. That's probably where we need to fit this key. Ah, here it is," Aziraphale said stopping his search and inserting the door-key (hehe dorky.)

He opened the clock and looked inside. Instead of the normal gears and apparatuses that are usually found inside a clock, there was nothing but another rolled up piece of parchment..

"This must be a secret compartment!" Aziraphale said excitedly taking out the paper. "One that only opens to our Door-Key!"

"Hah, dorky."

"Yes, a door-key."

Crowley muffled his laughter. Aziraphale looked confused. He ignored the demon and unrolled the paper.

'A,

As you know, Faberge made the egg named Cherub with Chariot, it was however lost. Many people believe that the Cherub carried a working clock within the Chariot. This is not true. Actually, the egg in the Chariot contains a portal to a different world, a world God cannot see. You may find it at Alexander Moiseyev's house. They house is in Moscow, though it has been long abandoned. Take Care.

J'

"We're off to Moscow dear." Aziraphale said with a sigh.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Ooo, I wonder who 'J' could be?


	30. Chapter 30

**_Author's Note:_** Fight scene build up! Hehe! I'm excited!

**_Warning_**: Short

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the process, I say I don't own what I don't own, I tell you a few things I do own, and then I give full ownership to the proper owners.

* * *

"A goose chase, a wild goose chase. Raphael is sending us on a wild goose change." Crowley said for the umpteenth time as they flew east towards the rising sun.

"It's not his fault dear, he didn't know all this would happen."

"I think he did."

"I doubt it, anyways he-" Aziraphale said stopping in midair.

"What?"

"Duck Crowley!" Aziraphale said.

"What?" Crowley asked continuing his flight. He then proceeded to crash straight into a duck.

Aziraphale laughed as the bird and demon attempted to untangle themselves. Then Aziraphale gasped eyes going wide and shot off away from Crowley.

"What the h-" Crowley said before realizing what it was that.

Aziraphale had tackled an angel.

"What in h-" Crowley said before he too was tackled and knocked out.

Aziraphale was falling, but at least he took an Archangel with him.

"Aziraphale! What in God's Name are you doing?!" Michael said trying to spread his wings. But it was to no avail, Aziraphale was pulling at them as they continued to fall.

"I'm fighting you! Come now Michael, we all know you are rather daft but this is sort of obvious."

"Why are you fighting me, Aziraphale?"

"You're trying to take me away from Crowley!"

"He's a demon! He's corrupting you! He's Felling you of couse we would take you from him! We're your family, here to protect you and such!" Michael said flabbergasted. Most angels would cheer at the prospect of being saved from a demon.

"No he's not!"Aziraphale said before spreading his own wings and stopping his descent.

Michael stared at him growing smaller and smaller before realizing he was still falling.

"Holy-" he said before falling into a grove of trees. Aziraphale quickly looked around for the others before he was grabbed by two of his brothers.

"Let me go!" Aziraphale said struggling against them. He realized they were Gabriel and Uriel.

The Metatron approached them carrying Crowley unconscious in a net. He sent Raphael down to check on Michael.

"Aziraphale, we're taking you home and disposing of the demon."

"No!" Aziraphale said.

"Aziraphale dear, we weren't asking."

"I don't care; I'm not going with you!"

"Frankly Aziraphale, we don't care what you want."

"I am the Angel of the Eastern Gate, not some random little Cherub or Guardian you can push around!"

"You don't even have a sword anymore!"

"Would you care to bet?" Aziraphale said wrathful fury blazing in his eyes, and before they knew it, the Archangels were wishing they'd just waited until night like Raphael had suggested.

* * *

**_Author's note: _**Hah, sorry it's short, but I need to back track in the next chapter, we won't see Aziraphale go ninja on the Archangels until the chapter after the next.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Author's Note:_** Alrighty! This is the first time I start writing a chapter before 7:00p.m.! (^-^) Now, sigh. Let's get on with the show! I had a bad feeling it wouldn't make it past thirty chapters but here we are(: Also, I may be a write a bit confusingly, if I do, just tell me and I'll try to clear it up. (:

ADENDUM! if you've read chapter 30 and it seemed really short, like it ended off with Aziraphale tackling an angel, then GO BACK TO CHAPTER 30 RIGHT NOW! I FIXED IT! IT DIDN'T FULLY UPLOAD, WENT FROM 159 WORDS TO 523 GO BACK AND REREAD IT RIGHT NOW. don't worry , i'll wait...

**_Warnings:_** I don't want this story to end so I'll probably be a bad author and take forever to finish one event before moving on to the next.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't even own my name! How can you possibly think I own the angels, demons, and characters mentioned here?

* * *

To understand how the archangels found our heroes we must backtrack a little in the story…

They opened the door to Crowley's flat and inside found the poor Ms. Bailey tied to a chair. After giving her a nice warm cup of cocoa (laced with a mild tranquilizer) the archangels found out that Hastur was after the pair as well.

"This is good news," Metatron said, "Now, our search will be made all the easier all we have to do is search for Hastur. Knowing him, he'll stick out like a sore thumb."

And he did. The demon made a sigil the size of a house for Go-Sa- someone's sake! They knew where to head and went on their merry little way. Raphael however was less enthusiastic. He didn't think that Hastur, a lone demon (and not the brightest) would be able to find Aziraphale if they, the Mighty Archangels, hadn't. He didn't voice his opinion however since it would only help in finding his little brother.

This brings me to a good point. How did Hastur find the couple?

The answer to that was simple. The bookshop and flat were under rather obvious names (Ezra A. Fell [the A. stood for Angel,] and Anthony J. Crowley [the J. did NOT stand for Jesus]respectively.) however, the demon thought the Angel would be smart enough to put their next hiding place under a pseudonym. Hastur thought and thought, and with a little help from Ligur figured he may put it under his brother's name.

Aziraphale wasn't that stupid, but he wasn't the one who put it under that name. As the observant reader will recall, Raphael had given them the flat so duh, of course it would be under Raphael's name.

Anyways, the demon looked for recently purchased apartments under the name Raphael. He turned up only a three, and went to each. He finally found them as they were leaving for the train station. He followed them there and the rest is history.

Raphael however did not know this and decided to hurry along the convoy to Hastur's place since it was somewhere near the German border. He felt that it was far enough away from his brother to allow them to flee France unnoticed.

So they ended up in the demon's sigil-surrounded(Say that five times fast, it'll twist you tongue!(: )building and discovered a terrifying sight. There was Blood all over, and broken furniture, and holy water, and a demonic stain on the carpet, and a rack of unholy weapons and shards of glass. Raphael of course started going on a furious rampage.

"That damn demon killed my brother! I swear on his blessed little soul when I find that damned duke I am going to rip his head off and toss it in a vat of holy water after gouging out his eyes and make him watch as it disappears before him and then I'll chop his miserable ugly body in front of his eyes and pluck his wings feather by feather until-"

"Raf! Calm down! It's not all Aziraphale's blood, look, this giant puddle belongs to Hastur, and these streaks along the wall seem to be Crowley's. The only blood that looks angelic is in the room over there. While you were screaming I went to go check, there wasn't much, and I couldn't find Aziraphale's body. He's still alive eh?" Uriel said placing his hands on Raphael's shoulders and shaking him a little.

Raphael stopped seeing red, and realized he was alone with Uriel. The other angels had long left to look about the rooms for evidence. He glanced at Uriel before sighing heavily.

After taking a few steadying breaths he took Uriel's hand in his own and brought it up to his lips before kissing it.

"Sorry love, I just-, it's just that- , you know that-, it's-"

"It's your brother, I know. I'll admit I was a bit furious when I saw this as well." Uriel said with a comforting smile. "Come on though Raf, you're the doctor among us. You'll know whether the blood is enough for…" Uriel said trailing off.

"You're right." Raphael said reprimanding himself for acting how he did. He asked Uriel to lead him to the room.

After about an hour of reading what the evidence before them was saying, they met back up in the living room.

"Alright, what do we know?" Metatron asked.

"Hastur lured the Aziraphale and the demon-"

"Crowley"

"Yes, Crowley, here somehow. They either didn't notice the sigil or were brought here by force, or were knocked out on their way here, or Crowley convinced Aziraphale it was safe or I don't know, pint is, there was a scuffle in which Aziraphale was mildly hurt. Also, this fight involved Hastur and Crowley mostly since it seems it's most of their blood. They were probably fighting over who could Fell Azirahale or something. There is holy water and a tip over glass that had a few drops of it, and a demonic stain. One of the demons died. The other one is at large. There was not enough blood to establish Aziraphale's death, so that means he either got away or was taken by the remaining demon. Also, someone broke the skylight." Michael said nonchalantly.

"Why I oughta-" Raphael thought as he glared at Michael before seeing the look Uriel gave him.

Raphael calmed down. He reminded himself that they didn't know the full story of Crowley and Aziraphale and so they didn't understand that whatever happened didn't involve Crowley being the bad guy.

"What if, you're wrong Michael?" Gabriel asked.

"What?" Michael asked surprised, usually Gabriel would agree with him.

"What if, Hastur Felled Aziraphale, Crowley got upset and attacked Hastur, Hastur dumped a cup of holy water on Crowley or the other way around, and then the two demons flew away crashing through the skylight."

"That's stupid." Michael said.

"What?! Then how do you explain the skylight!?" Gabriel said anger entering his voice.

The pair started bickering and the Metatron's fingers found their way to his temple, rubbing them trying to make a headache that was forming go away.

Uriel saw Raphael getting sick with worry. No doubt these and many other horrendous situations were playing through his mind.

"Enough!" Uriel yelled in a thundering voice. All action seized.

"Look, we can sit here and ask ourselves about all the different scenarios or we can figure it out directly!" Uriel said as he approached a wall.

"What? Have you gone mad Uriel? How in the world are we going to find out what really happened?" The Metatron asked.

"We ask the only witnesses."

Everyone looked at Uriel as if he had grown a second set of eyes.

"Are they here now Uriel?" Michael asked quietly, trying not to provoke an upset reaction from Uriel.

"Of course they are." Uriel said muttering something below his breath. He then touched the wall.

"You know the old phrase 'if the walls could speak what would they say?'"

"Yes." The Metatron said slowly.

"Well darling, they'd say THE darndest things! Now, I don't know about you fellas but wow oh wow! It was so exciting! I felt as if though I were part of a set in a horror film, just like my niece who lives across the pond in Hollywood, OH! It was terrifying in an exciting sort of way! My, my, my! I won't be forgetting that anytime soon!" a voice said drifting from God knew where.

"Gentlemen," Uriel said, "Meet Ms. Wall." He said and gestured towards the wall.

"I'm absolutely charmed to meet you angels! My! Aren't you all handsome in your little archangel outfit, my oh my!" the voice said again.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** For Ms. Wall, just imagine a nice outspoken woman with a bit of a southern American accent. :D I love her already. :D tell me whether you want me to have her recount for you what happened when Crowley killed Hastur, or if you want me to just skip to the part where they meet up with Crowley and Aziraphale on their way to Russia.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's note: I owe you like nine chapters, I'll post most of them up by this weekend. I start school again monday so, Upadtaeswill be infrequent again:( sorry.

Warnings: Not much

Disclaimer: Sigh, go look at a previous one.

"Ma'am, if you'd be so kind as to tell us what happened we'd really appreciate it." Uriel said facing the wall.

"Well, I'm not much of a gossip. Unlike my sister's mother in law, oh my stucco! She is a gossipy woman! Never have I ever met a mouth that can compare to hers. But for you sweet young men, I'll do my best. Well, I was here and it was quite lonely. You see we're a new building, and we hardly ever get rented out. I highly doubt we'll get rented out at all after this whole incident.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for getting off track, so then I hear something and low and behold a pair of winged things comes in through the skylight, one of them looks unconscious and the other is laughing. Right after them comes another winged creature. Lord knows I didn't have to look twice to know what they were, they were two angels and an ugly old demon. Suddenly, one of the angels was lying on the floor and couldn't get up. Us walls were rooting for him the whole time. He seemed desperate to get to the other angel.

"Then after a short while of talking between the conscious angel and demon, the other angel woke up. The demon tied him up and started sharpening his weapons they tried getting out of whatever it was that was keeping them from escaping but they couldn't, tsk tsk tsk, so odd.

So after a while, the demon started talking to himself and then he took one of the angels, a tartan-covered bookish fellow who was obviously English and looked gayer than a tree full of monkey's on laughing gas. My oh my, he looked so sweet.

"Anyways, the demon took him into the bedroom and the other angel, he well, freaked out, I guess you could say. And suddenly he became a demon! Oh my it was so exciting! We were all cheering and then we became so terrified!

"We had no idea what he was going to do! We've heard what demons do to buildings they no longer require. They burn them down to get rid of any evidence. Well, we were all shrieking bloody murder, not that he heard it or anything with the fighting he was doing with the other demon.

"Anyways, the other demon, he grabbed a glass off of the coffee table over there and drank it and he shriveled up. The other demon well, demon angel thing, took a few steps away, staring. Then he took the dagger he had dropped careful that none of the liquid had spilled on it and went over to the angel. Now, we all were worried for the poor man, what if he hurt the angel.

"Now, as you can see, half of me is in here, but the other half, is in the bedroom over there, so I went ad looked over into the room and announced what was going on to everyone else so they wouldn't worry.

"He was so gentle with the angel while he was untying him, and the angel didn't seem to mind a demon being so close and then he was kissing the demon and it was so sweet and the demon changed back to what he had looked like before the fight. He took the blindfold off the angel; oh I forgot to mention the blindfold didn't I? Well, he had been blindfolded, and when the demon took the blindfold off, the angel worried all over the demon, it was soooooo sweet!

"They stayed the night here, trying to sleep but they got up in the middle of the night, went up to the roof, they stayed up there, only came back down here to get their coats. The bookish man asked the one with snake eyes if the weather in Monaco was nice. Snake eyes told him he didn't know, he'd never been to Monaco, they left, and that was the end of that." Ms. Wall said.

"Well, thank you so much for your help ma'am. I do believe we've got the full story now." Uriel said with a smile.

"Oh anything to help you nice young men. My husband, over to your right there, Wallace, is getting rather jealous of all your attention on me. Calm down Wally, you're the only one for me."

The angels in the room smiled at the wall. They bid her farewell, and took off.

Unbeknownst to them, a small group of demons had been watching from an alley nearby, and decided to follow behind them closely.

Satan sat at his pool following the movements of his generals. He'd dispatched them with three other knights. He watched as they followed the group of angels and smiled.

He knew Crowley had completely fallen. He'd seen him fight against Hastur. He saw him become insatiable when it came to torture.

He laughed quietly. Just a few millennia ago, he'd spoken to Crowley about his lack of torture when it came to getting souls. The demon had stood there in front of him shyly, unable to explain why he was not bloodthirsty. Satan remembered it very well.

'Call Crawly for me.'

'I'm sorry my liege?'

'Crawly, the demon who tempted Eve.'

'Oh! Sorry my liege, it's just that he goes by a different name now.'

'Oh really? What is it?'

Crowley.

Not much of a difference is it?

To him it is.

Alright then Crowley. Please bring Crowley to me. I heard he was discorporated by that angel again.

Yes he was my liege. I'll fetch him.

And bring me Mutt.

Yes my liege.

Soon Crowley appeared.

"Uh, hello, er, greetings, I mean uh, salutations, oh um hi?"

Satan laughed and Crowley let out a small eep.

"Greet me normally Crowley."

"Uh, Hello Lucy?"

"Not like that."

"Uh, Hello, my liege?"

"Yes, hello Crowley. I've heard a few discerning things about you. This is your tenth discorporation?"

"Uh, eleventh actually. There was that one time with the-"

"I don't care."

"Right sorry."

"What I do care about is the fact that you haven't really been torturing souls so much."

"No I haven't."

"Why not?"

"I just really don't like it. I'd much rather bring you souls to torture than do it myself. It's funner and uh, it's more of a challenge?"

"More of a challenge?"

"Uh yeah! That's it that's why I don't like torturing souls. It's too easy, I mean, once we have them here, what can we do? Nothing much, just make them hurt, after a while it'll get boring."

Satan knew he was lying. He knew the real reason. Crowley had almost thrown up the first time he was made to torture souls. All the demons had teased him, that was when he was assigned permanently for earth.

"Ah, a demon after my own desires," Satan said playing along. Crowley looked shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I too dislike the torturing of souls, unless there's a really fun one. Which is why I only go up on earth to get contracts with people. It's much more enjoyable to get a soul to decide to go against its basic desire to be good and holy and come with you to the dark side. And the reasons they make the contracts are laughable. It's wonderful. Am I right?" Satan said gauging Crowley's reaction.

Crowley jumped slightly.

"Uh, Yeah, I mean yes, that's right," he said quickly.

"Alright. Crowley, I feel as if we've gotten to know each other better. Also, I don't believe you've heard it from me but, congratulations on Eve." Satan said with a small smirk.

Crowley blushed and looked away a bit ashamed. He mumbled something.

"What was that?"

Crowley took a deep breath and looked up.

"Thank you my liege that is the appropriate response isn't it?" Crowley said with something like regret in his voice and insurgence in his eyes.

Satan smiled. Was this what he had looked like the last time he had talked to God?

"You're welcome." Satan said a flicked his wrist. "Here, take this notice to the corporeal office and they'll give you your body in a few hours. No waiting in line for you this time."

Crowley's eyes blinked a few times as if he was waking up, all the rebellious spirit in him left.

"Uh, alright, my liege, I'll see you around I guess?"

"Try not getting killed."

"Yes sir."

Satan remembered well the relief in his eyes when he was told he'd never have to torture a soul. Yet, that day, when he fought against Hastur, the want, the need the desire to torture Hastur had been boundless. And why? Well it was quite obvious. The Angel had been in danger.

Satan laughed again.

The reason Crowley had become a demon, the reason Crowley had been able to defeat a Duke, the reason Crowley had wanted so badly to torture another Demon, the reason he'd become so demonically strong, was because of that Angel. How ironic!

Satan knew he'd have to take the Angel along with Crowley. Otherwise, Crowley may not cooperate. However, Satan also knew there was no way in; well, hell, that he'd be able to convince the Angel to allow Crowley to be evil.

Aziraphale was not only the source of Crowley's ultimate power; he was also the source of Crowley's ultimate weakness. He'd never do anything wrong with Aziraphale around.

Satan supposed he'd just have to Fell Aziraphale. There was no way around it.

Author's note: So yeah, more chapters this weekend.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Author's Note:**_ I really hate being , here;s a chapter, i'm posting another in about an hour.

_**Warnings:**_ Beware the frequent alerts that are happening today!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I'm too busy fighting pathogens to own anything worth owning.

* * *

The Archangels were flying towards Monaco, each lost in their own thoughts.

Uriel was wondering what Raphael was thinking about. He was worried. Raf had been rather quiet. Not that the Metatron's presence would allow for anything else, but even so, Raf would always turn to look at Uriel and give him a hopeful smile. Now, Raf wasn't even doing that.

Raphael was wondering what in God's name Aziraphale and Crowley were doing in Monaco. If he was not mistaken, Monaco borders France. He told the couple to head out of France once the whole ordeal had begun. There must be something bringing the couple back.

The Metatron was wondering how much longer it'd be until they were in Monaco. He'd never been but some of the Angels had told him it was a very nice place.

Gabriel was wondering whether or not this was right. After hearing Ms. well, Mrs. Wall's account of the events, he couldn't help but be curious as to why Crowley, (that was his name right? Crowley) a demon by all accounts had taken such a special interest in Aziraphale. He wasn't the highest ranking demon, or the most attractive, he didn't have much power in Heavenly Matters nor in anything else not involving the earth. He had helped stop the apocalypse,(Which made many angels sore with Aziraphale, imagine how upset the demons would be!). Something did not add up. He'd have to ask Raphael about it.

Michael was wondering if he should ask The Metatron a question that had long been on his mind. Usually, when God sends the archangels on missions like these, to rescue their fellow brethren from the forces of Lucifer, He'd go and give them His blessing, then they'd be off. However, this time there had been no blessing. He flew up closer to Metatron.

"Meta?" Michael said and winced. Seriously, he could not come up with a good nickname for the guy. Gabriel was Gabe, Uriel was Yuri, (even if it was spelled differently), Raphael was Raf, Michael was Mike, or Mikey, or Mickey or briefly during an assignment in the American Music Industry, M-Dog but The closest he'd come to finding an appropriate nickname for The Metatron was removing the word The.

"Yes Michael?" The Metatron asked pretending not to have heard the terrible nickname.

"Why didn't God bless us when we left?" Michael asked.

Metatron smiled graciously,

"Well, Michael, God was busy, and since this is an emergency assignment, and because we left early, we didn't have time to schedule it. I'm sure God has looked upon us however and blessed us. I doubt He'd have let us get this far without having blessed us. Don't worry about it." The Metatron said before returning his attention in front of him.

During this time, Gabriel had flown up next to Raphael.

"Raphael," Gabriel whispered as Michael took The Metatron's attention.

Raphael startled from his thoughts.

"Uh, yes Gabriel?"

"Tell me the actual situation between Aziraphale and the demon."

"The situation between Aziraphale and Crowley is none of your business, now if you'll please-"

"Oh shut up, (which is the closest he'd ever gotten to swearing), I know something is up between the two. Mrs. Wall's account made it clear. Look, I don't know, but this mission of ours, doesn't really seem legitimate. I am God's Angel, not The Metatron's, and he's not telling us any details. Now you can either tell me, and perhaps gain an ally or, don't tell me and gain another enemy."

"Look, I'm not going to tell you. First of all, 'the situation' as you call it breaks way too many rules for you to handle, you're too much of a goody two shoes to allow for such recklessness. Secondly, even if you would've been okay with everything and have become our ally, there is nothing you could do. These missions never result in everyone winning, you of all people should know that. Someone always loses, this time will be no exception."

Gabriel laughed.

"Gosh Raf, you're acting so serious! Where's the prankster Canuck we all know and love. This can't really be so serious. I mean it's not as if the Demon and Aziraphale got married or anything." Gabriel said wiping away tears of mirth. He looked over at the seriousness of Raphael's face.

"Raf, come on laugh, it's funny." Gabriel said.

Raphael's face did not change.

"You can't be serious Raphael, they didn't really get married did they?" Gabriel asked soberly.

"I married them myself Gabriel."

"What? Did he force you to do it?"

"No, no, no it was of their own free will. No one was forced into anything. Adam was there."

"Adam as in?"

"Adam the antichrist."

"YOU WERE WITH THE ANTICHRIST?!"

The Metatron turned to give the two a look.

"What's going on back there?"

"Uh, nothing." Gabriel said quickly.

"Alright then." The Metatron said returning to his conversation with Michael. They had been talking about sports.

Raphael turned to Gabriel.

"Yes Gabriel, the Antichrist, goodness, you act as if though you've never heard of him."

"Well I have it's just that, he's our enemy as well, wouldn't you say?"

"He helped stop the apocalypse. He is technically Aziraphale's godson, he's just twelve, he can't really do much."

"I suppose. So, will you tell me the story now."

Raphael sighed.

"Alright, Aziraphale told it to Uriel and me like this, it begins in a time before the beginning."

* * *

Author's note: The next couple of chapters don't really have much Aziraphale and Crowley, just the archangels, satan, and his generals. Sorry. :(


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: Here you guys go, another one! It's getting really close to the end!

Disclaimer: Not my stuff people.

Warnings: oh i am so ecstatically happy, you have no idea,

* * *

They had entered Monacan airspace just as Raphael finished the story.

Gabriel flew alongside him careful not to attract The Metatron's attention as they flew a couple of meters behind him.

"I don't know what to say Raphael." Gabriel said shaking his head.

"Don't say anything. Look, I told you because you guessed, I didn't tell you to gain anything. No matter what you decide to do, either we or Crowley lose Aziraphale."

"I'll still try to help you any way I can. I'm sure if we tell Michael-"

"No. We do not tell Michael. He fought Lucifer, and has a special place on his hit list for demons. If we tell him, it'll just make him choose between his morals or family. We can't do that."

"See, that's your problem Raf, you think family and morals are separate. They're not. At the very least they overlap all over the place. If we explain it to him just like you explained it to me, he'll no doubt chose our side."

"We don't have a side Gabe. This is a Heavenly Mission. God's orders. We don't have a choice but to follow through."

Gabriel looked at Raphael despairingly.

They made a sharp turn. Gabriel and Raphael looked up at Uriel who would distract The Metatron whenever he got to suspicious of the conversation between the Angels in the back.

"We're heading for the palace. Apparently one of the angels on the ground sent word to the Metatron about seeing a demon and a rather reluctant looking Angel with well-manicured hands entering.

Raphael had to smile.

"Haha, my poor baby brother, it's rather sad to be identified through your hands."

Gabriel and Uriel smiled. If Raphael could still laugh, maybe everything would be okay.

The angels situated themselves well outside the Palace Gates. They tried to be as nondescript as possible.

Unfortunately they were too busy doing that to notice the nondescript group of demons circling them.

When the couple came out of the palace through the roof and took off, the angels waited approximately ten minutes. Enough time for the couple to get far enough away to not notice them but not long enough to lose them.

The demons followed suit.

They were close to Moscow now. About two thirds of the way there actually, when The Metatron decided to take them.

"Why don't we uh wait until night?" Raphael asked sheepishly.

"We can't wait." The Metatron announced.

"Why not?" Uriel asked.

"Because Aziraphale has been in the company of that demon long enough. Besides, haven't you noticed?" The Metatron asked.

"Noticed what?" Gabriel asked.

"The demons that have been following us." Michael said grimly.

"What?" Raphael asked before turning back quickly.

"Don't look back, they don't know we've noticed, but they've been following us since at least Monaco. We have to take Aziraphale now before they get to him."

"Alright let's go." Uriel said shooting off away from the pack. Michael and Gabriel did the same.

"I still think we should wait until night. Obviously if they're just following us around, they either don't have a plan or their plan involves us attacking Aziraphale and Crowley first."

"Are you willing to risk that for your brother? What if they're only following us to find them? What then? We've led them completely to them, now we take them before anyone else can."

Raphael sighed heavily. He was tired of this. He just wanted Aziraphale safe, and happy. His words a few hours earlier came back to haunt him.

'Either we or Crowley lose Aziraphale.'

"No one wins." Raphael muttered to himself before shooting off after the other Archangels.

He soon reached the others they were still a few miles away from the couple.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Raphael asked.

"Michael is going to get ahead of them and get Crowley." Gabriel said.

"Gabe and I are going to grab Aziraphale, you and The Metatron keep Crowley at bay, I don't know, knock him out or something." Uriel said avoiding eye contact with Raphael.

"Sounds like a plan." Raphael said. Michael mock saluted them and flew away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Uriel spoke.

"Are you alright with this Raphael?" Uriel asked gently.

"Better in heaven than in hell." Raphael whispered.

The Metatron arrived and Gabriel briefed him. They watched as Michael made a u-turn about a mile ahead of the couple and head straight for Crowley, who had flown into a duck. Suddnely,Aziraphale stopped laughing and flew into Michael.

"What in the world?" The Metatron said reminding himself not to swear, "Uriel, Gabriel, go after Aziraphale, Raphael and I've got the demon."

Everyone flew to their positions.

Gabriel almost swore as he watched Michael fall into the trees.

"Let me go!" Aziraphale said struggling against them.

"Aziraphale, we're taking you home and disposing of the demon." The Metatron said.

"No!" Aziraphale said. Raphael arrived with Michael leaning against him still a bit shaken up.

"Aziraphale dear, we weren't asking." Gabriel said quietly.

"I don't care; I'm not going with you!" Aziraphale said all but spitting at Gabriel.

The Metatron had a tired look on his face

"Frankly Aziraphale, we don't care what you want." He said before making a few motions as he tried to open a window into heaven.

"I am the Angel of the Eastern Gate, not some random little Cherub or Guardian you can push around!" Aziraphale said as he continued to struggle.

"You don't even have a sword anymore!" The Metatron said.

"Would you care to bet?" Aziraphale said angrily. Something akin to fire blazed in his eyes as he pulled away from Gabriel and Uriel who had loosened their grip a bit when Aziraphale had said he wasn't going with them.

He was about to jump onto The Metatron when suddenly Raphael swore.

The generals watched from afar as the angels attacked the couple. None of them said anything. Simply watched.

"Alright, as soon as they've captured Crowley, we go after them, alright? Boss said to make sure they've got Crowley first, otherwise it'll be close to impossible to drag that demon back to hell."

"How do we get the Angel?"

"Simple, we take Crowley, the Angel follows."

"Can we be sure of that?"

"Boss's orders."

A few more moments went by.

"Sir, it looks like they're trying to open a portal." One of the knights said.

"Fu- alright let's move out demons."

General Flaemerbub saw one of the angels, the one they were ordered to capture look just about ready to pounce on The Metatron.

His eyes met Raphael's and he smirked, they were catching them off guard. This would all be over soon. Then he heard something quite peculiar. He heard swears escape the mouth of Raphael.

* * *

Author's Note: I wonder if it's a sin to make an angel swear?


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note: Well, here we are. Two chapters in one because i couldn't make the second one long enough. I plan on doing one last chapter today at least. We are really nearing the end now...

Warnings: I haven't had decent warnings in a while. Hmm... I guess people dying in this one counts. Well, not really people, more like demons. A lot of places where people would've sworn if they weren't Angels. Not much else...

Disclaimer: It's a sad day when i can't come up with something witty and refer you to a previous chapter with a witty disclaimer.

* * *

Gabriel turned to face the same direction as Raphael.

"Land! Land! Land!" Gabriel yelled at the others. With a quick nod, Raphael and Michael swooped down heading for the ground. Uriel gripped Aziraphale's arm tightly and dove as well.

Gabriel pulled at the Metatron but was pushed away.

"What is wrong with you Gabriel?!" He asked curtly. From the bag, Crowley was just waking.

"There is a pack of four or five demons coming after us, we've got one of their demon buddies in a bag, your best fighter, Michael, just fell ten stories into a grove of trees, he's still shaken up and leaning on Raphael to be able to hover because he can't do it himself yet, your second best fighter, Uriel, is handling a rogue Angel, Aziraphale, is a rogue angel. Basically, we've got you me and the demon in the bag as useful fighters. If we can take them to the ground, Michael can fight, Uriel can tie Aziraphale to a tree, we can hang Crowley from the branches, and we stand a chance. Now LAND YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING ANGEL!" Gabriel said whipping out his sword.

The Metatron looked shocked, but quickly dove.

Gabriel followed close behind and the demons took the bait.

The pair found Raphael inspecting Michael's wings and Uriel tying Aziraphale to a tree after a bit of protesting from the principality.

"Raphael, how's Michael?" Gabriel asked.

"Sprained left wing, other than that, a few many cuts and bruises, he should be fine in a few hours."

"We don't have a few hours until the demons get here, more like a few seconds,"

"I know that, but I can't do anything without a medic kit."

"Can he do ground combat?"

"Aye, aye Captain, nothing's going to stop me from killing a few demons." Michael said tucking in his wings and brandishing a sharp broadsword.

Both Gabriel and Raphael looked at the now fully awakened but still bagged Crowley apologetically. Crowley pretended he didn't notice.

"Metatron, hand Crowley to Uriel to handle and get ready for a fight."

Michael smiled at Gabriel.

"Who died and made you Captain?" he asked teasingly.

"Well, when you fell into the trees, I thought you might've bumped your head, and wouldn't be able to handle your duties." Gabriel said smiling back.

"Alright, well, you lead this battle, and maybe I'll let you lead a few more." Michael said as the first demons landed and he ran towards them.

"Michael! Don't be so brash, your wing!" Raphael said, running after him, pulling out his sword as well.

Gabriel chuckled at them before following. It had been a long time since any of them had been in a good fight.

Metatron and Uriel followed after taking care of their charges.

"Crowley, Crowley! Are you alright?"

"No Angel, I'm not alright, I'm stuck in a tree in a net as though I were a piñata, of course I'm not alright."

"Oh thank goodness you're alright, I thought you were dead you haen't been making much fuss."

"Angel, did you not hear a word I said?"

"Yes, yes, I heard, you're stuck in a net, and can't get down, my goodness, you're so whiny Crowley. Now can you see my brothers?"

"Yes, they're over there fighting a group of demons, and they seem pretty tough, they've already got the Metatron on the floor."

"Doesn't mean much, The Metatron can fight rather well from the floor. He's taken down more enemies on his back than standing up."

"Okay then, what's the plan angel?"

"The plan is, I get myself untied, you sit there, I untie you, you don't do anything to the net that is no doubt blessed and will begin to burn through you as soon as you touch let alone do anything to it. We run to Russia while the groups battle it out and we live happily ever after.

"Alright, do you need any help?"

"I'm sorry but you can't help me dear, the rope is blessed as well."

* * *

Meanwhile Satan watched.

'FLAEMERBUB''

'Yes my liege?'

'LEAVE THE METATRON ALONE, LET ONE OF THE OTHER DEMONS GET HIM, FOCUS ON RAPHAEL,'

'Raphael my liege? Not Michael or Gabriel?'

'I SAID RAPHAEL GENERAL, WOUND HIM, I HAVE A PLAN,'

'Alright.'

* * *

"There, I've gotten out!" Aziraphale said lightly stretching his arms.

"Great angel now come lower me from these tree branches." Crowley said from the branches.

"Do I have to? You look quite adorable up there," Aziraphale said as he rubbed his wrists. Rope, he decided, was not his friend. It burned and ruined his skin.

Crowley looked down at Aziraphale.

"Not funny Zirah, seriously get me down from here." Crowley said and shifted a little in the net. He stopped when it fell down a few inches.

"Alright, calm down." Aziraphale said before pulling out his wings and flying onto the branch.

"Oh dear, it looks like Uriel tied these knots."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they are impossible to untie, and Uriel's the one who helped Midas tie Gordian's Knot."

"Can you untie it?"

"Yes, Uriel once wrapped a book with a bow and I untied that knot in a matter of minutes. Just hold still."

Crowley sighed and turned to watch the fight.

"Will you look at that? Satan sent both of his generals. He doesn't usually do that. Woah! He just got back up troops! Satan hates sending backup, unless h really wants something. There's got to be about ten or fifteen now!"

"Hmm, all that fuss just for you? An angel who did not so much fall as saunter vaguely downward?"

"Yeah," Crowley said quietly. He knew it. Satan would want him in hell as soon as he discovered the amount of power Crowley was keeping hidden. Luckily Aziraphale didn't notice Crowley's sudden silence.

Suddenly a loud yell was heard across the field. Crowley and Aziraphale looked up from their thoughts and scanned the area.

"Did that sound like-" Crowley was cut off by the whoosh of feathers as Aziraphale flew straight for the field, lighting up his sword as he went.

"Raphael?" Crowley finished, as he watched still trapped in the holy net.

* * *

'GENERAL,'

'Yes sir?' the general currently fighting Raphael asked.

'DO NOT GO FOR THE KILL, GO FOR A WOUND.'

'Sir?'

'MY PLAN DOES NOT WORK IF YOU KILL HIM.'

'Yes sir.'

He brought his sword away from Raphael's throat, and slashed his shoulder instead.

Raphael screamed. It wasn't a demonic sword but it had been soaked in something poisonous so of course it hurt.

'NOW, GO ATTEND TO ANOTHER ONE OF THE ARCHANGELS.'

'Yes sir.'

Meanwhile Aziraphale was praying as fast as he could. Which meant it wasn't very coherent or elegant, like his usual prayers.

'Please not Raf God, not Raf, please let him be okay, let him be okay.' Aziraphale thought as he landed in one of the most one-sided battles he'd ever been in.

Three or four demons were attacking each of the Archangels, and The Metatron, and they all looked worn out and tired.

Aziraphale took a deep breath and looked around for Raphael. He spotted him on the floor, trying to push away a general. There was a deep gash right above his right arm, his sword was a few feet away from him, and not helping him at all. He was trying to inspect his own wound but couldn't really see it from his position.

"Raf!" Aziraphale said before being confronted with a knight.

Aziraphale very nearly swore as he brought up his sword to block the oncoming slash. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

Sword-fighting, was like riding a bike, in the same way that riding a bike was similar to playing a musical instrument. Once you learn, you never forget. At first, you might wobble a little bit as you remember how to balance yourself, or play a few sour notes as you position your fingers on the keys. But after a few first mistakes, you can race around your neighborhood or play a piece of 'Ode to Joy'.

The same went for sword-fighting. At first, Aziraphale had to remember how heavy the weapon he wielded really was, how to turn on the flame, how to stand as he waited for the clash of metal against metal. Then as he got the hang of that, he made his way easily towards his brother.

Aziraphale leaned over Raphael.

"Raf? Raf!? Are you alright Raf?" he asked unable to hide his concern.

"I'm fine. It's this gash, I can't really move my arm or see it and we've got no medical supplies. Aziraphale what in the world are you doing here?! Uriel put you and Crowley in the same tree for a reason, leave, now!" Raphael said getting up slowly and leaning against a tree.

"No Raf, you guys are really outnumbered and I can't see how you'll win this one."

"We have no better chance of winning with you here than without you here."

"hold on one moment." Aziraphale said patting his brother's back before slicing through three demons.

"Show off." Raphael said smiling when Aziraphale returned.

"Not any more than you are." Aziraphale said punching his brother lightly on the shoulder (the left one).

"Look, go to Russia, good always triumphs, we'll be fine."

"Raf," Aziraphale said dejectedly.

"No, go." Raphael said getting up.

Aziraphale took off the scarf around his neck and used it as a tourniquet for Raphael's arm.

"why do you have a scarf?"

"They say it's cold in Moscow."

"And you thought a scarf would help?"

* * *

'GENERAL.'

'Yes sir?'

'GO FOR THE ANGEL.'

'Which one sir, there are six of them.'

'THE ONE I HAD ORDERED YOU TO BRING TO ME.'

'Oh, right sorry. What am I to do?'

'ATTACK, WOUND ENOUGH SO THAT YOU CAN BRING HIM TO ME WITHOUT MUCH TROUBLE, AND TRY NOT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I MEAN THAT, IF ALL GOES WELL WITH YOUR ATTACK, YOU WILL BE MEETING YOUR NEW SUPERVISING OFFICER IN THE FORM OF A VERY ANGRY, POWERFUL DEMON, AND HE DOESN'T TAKE WELL TO PEOPLE TOUCHING HIS ANGEL.'

'I understand my liege.' The General said as he turned to face Aziraphale.

* * *

Author's note: I like the part about moscow and the weather and the scarf. I really like that part. I think it's the highlight of this chapter. :D Maybe i'll have one by later on tonight. Depending on how long my brothers hog the computer... X(


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: I think I'll end up with only about three more chapters, but i'm not sure. They'll be long though. longer than any other chapters before this one. :D I hope everyone is enjoying this and no one minds how i end it.:D

Warnings: I don't recall what is in this chapter anymore...

Disclaimer: 'Once upon a time, Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett and God owned their respective people. In fact, God even owned Neil and Terry. And everyone lived happily ever after, because ValorieDevore did not. :D'

* * *

Crowley watched the scene unfolding from the tree. He saw as Aziraphale helped Raphael heal himself, he saw as the general turned away from Uriel and head for Aziraphale, he saw the way Raphael pushed Aziraphale away, he watched as Aziraphale fell to the floor as Raphael tried fending off the General,he saw as a few more demons came and attacked Raphael distracting him long enough from Aziraphale for the General to get to him, he watched as Aziraphale got up and fought against the General with his sword. He watched as the General delivered a hard blow to Aziraphale's face, and knocked him over, and that was when he heard it.

'AZIRAPHALE IS GOING TO DIE.'

"What?" Crowley asked aloud.

'AZIRAPHALE, YOUR ANGEL, YOUR HUSBAND, IS GOING TO DIE. WE DON'T NEED HIM DOWN HERE IN HELL. YOU, WE NEED, HIM, NOT SO MUCH. HE HINDERS YOUR POTENTIAL. WE DON'T LIKE THAT DOWN HERE. SO, I'VE ASKED MY GENERAL TO KILL HIM. THAT WAY, YOU'LL USE YOUR FULL POWER.'

"And what if you kill my Angel, and I suddenly decide I don't want to come down to hell? What then?" Crowley asked angrily. He knew Satan was bluffing. Aziraphale was, as much as Crowley hated to admit it, the perfect bargaining piece, the perfect carrot. Crowley would do anything to protect Aziraphale.

'WELL, THEN WE KILL YOU. WHICH WOULD BE A SHAME.'

"Have you really come up with no other solution?" Crowley spat, growing angrier by the moment. He felt that same wave of illness that he had felt before taking a different form before in Hastur's flat.

'WELL, I HAD DECIDED THAT I REALLY WANTED YOU HERE IN HELL. BUT AZIRAPHALE IS, WELL, HE'S BLOCKING YOUR USEFULLNESS. UNLESS I GET RID OF HIM, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE SOMETHING LESS THAN A DEMON. AND I REALLY CAN'T HAVE THAT. I WANTED TO FELL HIM, BUT, AFTER HASTUR, I DECIDED THAT WAS STUPID. SO INSTEAD, WE'RE GETTING RID OF HIM. I FEEL BAD ABOUT THAT THOUGH. I MEAN, HE WOULD'VE MADE A GREAT DARK KNIGHT, LOOK AT HIM WITH THAT SWORD.'

"You wouldn't dare." Crowley growled, eyes blazing

'WOULDN'T I?'

"No, you wouldn't, you can't and you won't. I won't let you." Crowley said examining the net frantically.

'WHY NOT?'

"Because I am going to take him far away from you." Crowley said before employing his new claws to slash open the net. As he did though it began to burn him. He fell to the ground, and pulled it off of him before it did anymore damage.

Crowley heard laughing.

'CROWLEY, WHERE CAN YOU TAKE HIM, LOOK AT YOURSELF. YOU'RE A DEMON. ANYWHERE YOU GO, I CAN GO. THIS WILL NOT END WELL FOR YOU.'

"At leasssst I can end it trying to essssscape from you." Crowley hissed, as was his tendacy to do when it.

Aziraphale was on the floor when he got to the field being tied up. He was still kicking though, unwilling to lose. The other archangels were trying in vain to get to him. Crowley stalked angrily down the field, taking a sword from one of the fallen demons as he went along. The other Archangels saw him approach and each of them almost swore.

Crowley's tail reached out to break the neck of a demon that tried to attack him. He cut through each demon that tried to harm him.

"Crowley?" Raphael asked.

"That is not our demon," Michael said

"That's our demon, Mike," Gabriel said as he watched Crowley mow down a few more demons.

"He's helping us?" The Metatron asked the demon in front of him fell dead.

"He's helping Aziraphale, Metatron, helping us just happens to be the most efficient way in doing so." Uriel said as he began fighting one of the newest demons in attendance.

'GIVE UP CROWLEY.'

"No." Crowley said as another demon fell before him. It had been hours since he had first arrived, and every demon he had killed seemed to bring two more as backup. It was getting late, and everyone, even Crowley were tiring. A while ago, someone had the brilliant idea of untying Aziraphale, and it seemed like they were making progress but it had been short lived.

Crowley was fighting alongside Raphael.

"How long?" Raphael asked.

"Ssssince Hastu'sss flat." Crowley replied.

"Crowley," Raphael said sadly.

"I'm sssorry, I don't know what happened. Hell wantssss me. Thiss, all of thisss, is Satan'ss doing. They want to kill Aziraphale, and take me under. I can't let them." Crowley said as he stabbed a demon through the torso.

"Fine with me. But we're getting slaughtered out here Crowley."

"Take usss to heaven."

"What?!"

"Take usss to heaven, we'll be safe up there, they'll leave. It's the only place I can think of to take Aziraphale where Satan can't get his grubby little claws on him. Open a portal and take us."

"It means we'll have capture you. You'll be our prisoner."

"But, Aziraphale, and the ressst of you will be safe. Please Raphael."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Possitive."

* * *

Author's Note: I like this chapter, quite a bit actually. When i first stared writing this i thought it would be about 15 chapters long, i even had the chapters planned out. Then, it escaped me, and took a life of it's own. Now it's 36 chapters and counting. Finally, i've arrived the part i actually have been waiting to write since i first wrote "they had met once...' Like seriously, the next chapter has been sitting on my desktop just waiting there, waiting for me to get this far waiting since the phrase 'they met once...'. So, i'm going to edit it, and make it the best chapter of this whole thing. It's waited this long it can wait a few more days. I'm really excited! FINALLY I'VE GOTTEN TO THE PART THAT INSPIRED THIS WHOLE THING! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	37. Chapter 37

_**Author's Note:**___This is the last chapter of action, i may add only footnotes after this, and you can bet someday i'll edit it to perfection. Thank you all for sticking with me so long and thank you for waiting almost a month for this one to come out. Sorry about that by the way.

_**Disclaimer:**_ My Username is ValorieDevore, and i do not approve you thinking i own any of the character mentioned here unless it has been otherwise stated that i do.

_**Warnings:**___Death...briefly makes a little appearance kind of sort of... Alright fine, he just is like a side note at the end. Other people do make appearences though, like Jesus, and Adam, but not God, well, he does but that's because he's everywhere at once. Also this is really long, it's the longest chapter, make sure you're comfortable because without furthur ado, we have... THE FINAL CHAPTER!

* * *

It was empty in Raphael's apartment. Very empty. Even Raphael's dog (Because all dogs go to heaven, unless, they you know, are bred in hell) jokingly named killer (he was a Doberman who didn't have half his teeth, his original owners had been cruel to him, but Raphael loved him almost as much as Uriel and that made up for killer's sad life on earth.) was in the yard playing with the squirrels. Suddenly he perked up his ears and looked up at the door in expectation.

A bright blue ball of light was forming, and growing bigger and bigger, brighter, and brighter, until suddenly, through it stumbled Crowley still in his demonic form. Aziraphale was right behind him followed by Raphael Uriel, The Metatron, Michael and lastly Gabriel. The ball of light disappeared.

"Are you alright Aziraphale?" Crowley asked as worry flashed across the golden fire still burning in his eyes.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale said completely ignoring the question.

"Yes angel?"

"What happened?"

"Raphael opened a portal so we could escape. We're in heaven now."

"I know that Crowley." He said as he reached out to touch Crowley's face. The demon turned away before his fingers ever made contact.

"What happened to you dear?"

"I Fell."

Aziraphale took this opportunity to turn Crowley's face. The tips of his fingers burned just slightly but he ignored it. Crowley closed his eyes and leaned gently into the cool touch, and sighed happily.

To the surprise of all the angels in the room, Crowley began to transform back into the Armani-clad demon they had captured. Crowley blinked his golden eyes with blue specks open. Aziraphale gave him a small smile. His fingers didn't burn anymore as he trailed them down Crowley's jawline and onto the nape of his neck.

"My poor, dear. It must've been painful."

"I'm sorry Angel."

"Whatever for? I'm sure it was ineffable."

Michael came up behind him with the heavenly object akin to handcuffs.

"Alright Crowley, let's take you to the holding cell now." He said.

"What?" Aziraphale said shocked.

"Crowley had decided that the only way to escape was to come here. I told him that if we were to come here, we'd have to arrest him. He wouldn't hear it. He insisted."

"Sorry Angel." Crowley said sheepishly as he followed Michael out.

"He just saved our lives?! You're letting him get arrested?!" Aziraphale asked Raphael angrily.

Killer came in as Crowley and Michael left. Uriel immediately grabbed him before he caught a whiff of the demon. But, killer stayed put. He didn't even take a second glance at Crowley.

"Come on Zirah, I'll make you some tea and then you can settle down in the guest room." Raphael said pulling Aziraphale away from the door as he watched Michael and Crowley leave.

"I want to be with Crowley."

"Aziraphale, he's going to a cell." Raphael said.

"I don't care; I want to be with Crowley!" Aziraphale said pulling away roughly and staring Raphael down. It was like when they were younger. Raphael had come into existence some time before Aziraphale and had always tried to take care of him. Whenever Aziraphale decided he didn't want to do whatever Raphael had told him, they'd stare each other down until finally one would look away or laugh. Usually Raphael won.

"If he wants to stay with the demon let him." The Metatron said rubbing his temples. "He's our angel, not hell's, he'll be fine. Gabriel please take him."

Everyone stared at the Metatron. He gave them a look that said 'why are you still here?' and they all finally moved.

"Follow me Aziraphale." Gabriel said reluctantly.

As soon as they'd gotten out of earshot Raphael spoke up.

"Why did you let him go?"

"That demon is extremely powerful, and he doesn't seem to be on either our side our hells. But, Aziraphale can control him. I'd rather Aziraphale spend one night with him, after he's proven he could spend 6 millennia in his presence, than give him the opportunity to escape and cause mayhem." the Metatron walked towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to and I must let father know we've arrived successfully."

When he was gone, Uriel shut the door and walked over to Raphael.

He put a hand on Raphael's tense shoulders. Had he really been that tense?

"We lost."

"I know love. Let's get out of these ridiculous outfits and go check up on them. It's getting late."

It was late in heaven. A while ago, some angels had gone to earth and seen the stars and moon, and all of the other things in space. They became absolutely enamored with them. They asked God to make some for them too. So god strung a few diamond like and marble like objects in heaven's sky at created night and day in heaven. The angels all loved them, and of course spent nights staring up at them instead of sleeping. No one ever admitted that the humans' stars and planets were much more mysterious and therefore much more Godlike. Anyways, each night when morning begins to break, the angels will carefully take down the stars. Right now however, the stars were just barely being put up. Uriel and Raphael flew past the angels putting them up. They arrived the holding cells and swooped down.

No one was guarding them. Not that they needed anyone to guard them. They'd decided they may as well just stay in that cell if they were given the option. As long as they were together, it wouldn't matter where they lived. Crowley sat on the floor, his back against the gray cool wall of the cell. Aziraphale's head lay in Crowley's lap. He'd been asleep for a few minutes now. He'd only fallen asleep to please Crowley, and partly because the fighting had been tiring, not that he'd admit it ever. Crowley hummed a deep tune he heard Aziraphale humming once upon a time, almost a lifetime ago. He stopped humming when he heard footsteps approaching. His whole body tensed and Aziraphale shifted a bit.

It was only Uriel and Raphael.

"I tried to convince Zirah to go back to your house. He insisted on staying here. I didn't want him to leave anyways." Crowley said sadly.

"I doubt anyone could've gotten him to leave your side." Raphael said.

"Why did you come?" Crowley asked his eyes looking up at them for the first time since their arrival.

"Look, Crowley, we came up with a plan for this. Just in case this was to happen, we had it planned out. The first step is-"

"I don't want to hear it Raf."

"What?"

"We're not going to try and escape."

"Why not? Did they drug you?"

"No, no, it's just that, Aziraphale was talking to me about it before he fell asleep. He doesn't want to try to get away anymore."

"Crowley, The Metatron is planning on killing you. Please, just let us help you escape again; I'm sure you can do it. You're with my brother, and I need to help him any way I can."

"Do you honestly think Zirah's going to let us try and escape? Of course not. He's so upset. You guy's, God's favored Archangels caught him. It's worse than when Adam and Eve got caught. To him, it's like having been caught by God. He's not going to try and escape his rightful punishment. He was with a demon after all, he tried running from you, he sprained Michael's wing, he did all these things that the usual tartan-wearing, book-reading, blushing, blessing, cake-baking, Aziraphale would not normally do. And now he is being punished for it. He's too unrighteous and stuff. Raphael, you saw what he did to himself that one day after he kissed me. He doesn't play around when it comes to repenting, or penance. Besides even if we were to escape, then what would we do? Keep running? Not only are you after us, so is hell, and I'll be da- ble- redeemed before I allow Satan to lay a finger on my Angel."

"That's it then?" Raphael said throwing his hands into the air, "You're just going to give up, and die, die for him?"

"I Fell for him; twice, how much harder can it be to die for him." Crowley said as he looked down at Aziraphale's sleeping peaceful face.

"It's not that simple Crowley. The Metatron has decided that unless Aziraphale is to reject you, completely, they'll kill him as well. If he doesn't reject you, they'll make him watch while they kill you, which will make him question what is going on, which means he'll be questioning God, which means he will Fall, which means he'll be a demon. And remind me Crowley, what is it we do with demons?"

"I won't let that happen, I have a plan."

"Really? What sort of plan?" Uriel asked.

"Call up whoever it is in charge of this."

"The Seraphim council? Why?"

"I have a plan."

"What is it?" Crowley looked at Aziraphale lovingly.

"You see I've got a confession to make, and since your kind are so keen on confessions I may as well right? To stay on your good side?"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Well, I was assigned to Fell all angels that were put in charge of earth, so we could have full reign of it. When I discovered it was only one angel, this, pathetic lowly excuse of an Angel, I decided it wouldn't be too hard.

"I tried to tempt him into lusting for me, but, I failed. He fell in love with me. I decided, that was close enough and began to act that I loved him as well. I married him, thinking it'd make him fall, but it didn't. I've done so many ungodly, and possibly illegal things trying to make him fall but he just won't. I'm tired of him; kill me now so that I may break the marriage covenant."

"What?" Raphael asked astounded.

"Oh, no, that's not the only reason I'd like to die. You see, I'd like to break his heart. I've tempted him into loving me, and now, I'd like to break his heart as well. If you don't do it release me into Hell, and I'll off myself. That way, not only will I break your little cherub's heart, but I'll be dying in a way hell seems fit."

"What?!"

"You don't want me to off myself? Are you really that upset at the lows I've stooped to just to Fell one angel? Really, you think I deserve heavenly punishment? You'll do it for me? You'll kill me? Alrighty then, tell the angel I won't miss him."

"WHAT?!" Raphael asked now furious. How could he have let himself be so misguided by a demon? He would have launched himself at the demon had Aziraphale not been sleeping on his lap.

"If you were able to believe that I tempted Aziraphale into loving me, why wouldn't the Seraphim and the Metatron who don't know me. I die, Aziraphale cries gets very upset with me, maybe even believes it like you did, and hates my guts, but that's not all. He'll vow never to Fall, and then he lives forever after. He'll forget about me eventually, maybe even find an Angel to love. He'll get married again and this time, it won't fail. Because they'll be the same stock, and it will be fine. He isn't made to choose between me and God, he's never made to question his love for God because we all know God comes first for him, even if I were an angel, but he might make a mistake, and choose me, and none of us, want that. Now, call them up. I want to get this done with before Aziraphale wakes up."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Uriel asked

"Yes, but, when it happens, Raf, Uriel, neither of you can tell him what it really was. You can't tell him I died because I wanted him safe, you can't ever tell him the truth. Do you understand? If you ever tell him, he'll realize how much I loved him, and he'll remember how much he loved me, and it will kill him, and I want him, no, I need him alive, and in God's Grace. Please, promise me that."

Raphael and Uriel glanced at each other unable to believe such a strong love could exist in a demon.

"We promise Crowley." Raphael whispered.

"Alright. Bring me some pillows and blankets for Aziraphale please Uriel. Raphael, call up the council."

The two Angels left. Crowley bent over Aziraphale and tenderly pecked his cheek. Something wet and hot ran down his cheek and onto Aziraphale's. Crowley realized he was crying. He wiped it away and kissed him one more time, trying to remember the feeling of Aziraphale's soft cheek against his chapped lips, trying to remember the angel's booky smell, still so strong even though he'd gone a few days without any reading.

"I love you Zirah, I'm sorry I'm about to lie to you, I'm sorry for all the pain I'm going to cause you, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been, I'm so sorry for Falling, I love you."

He looked out the window in front of his cell, and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. The sky, usually so filled with the lights of stars and the moon, was remarkably empty. Only a few stars remained. An angel flew among them taking them down for the night. Soon the sky would be dark and empty.

He stooped down to give the angel one more kiss as Raphael and Uriel returned.

"Five hundred and one."

_'Too bad we never made it to infinity.'_

Gabriel was at a bar in heaven. Yes they have bars in heaven. After all with the ability to sober yourself and others up, it'd be a great business. And besides, according to heaven, Alcoholic beverages were their creation. (Then again, hell says the same thing.)

Michael walked in soon after.

"Scotch and soda please." He told the bartender/angel as he took the stool besides Gabriel.

"Funny business with that demon eh?" Michael said mocking Uriel and Raphael's accents. He often did it, but it was usually out of love. And besides Michael didn't want to admit that when he had spent a few years in Canada, it had sort of stuck.

"Yes. It was odd behavior wasn't it."

"Usually Demons don't help us."

"No, they don't."

"Usually they don't come to us on their own accord."

"No they don't."

"Usually they don't fall in love with Angels."

"No, they don't."

"Usually they don't change from monster to, less-monster, with the touch of an Angel."

"No, not usually."

"And usually, an Angel and Demon do not wear matching rings on their ring finger."

"Quite an unusual demon we have isn't he?"

"Spill it Gabe."

"Spill what?"

"I don't know, whatever it is that you haven't been telling me."

Gabriel looked around at the bar. Some angels were alone, looking somewhat desolately at their glasses; others were laughing and joking around with their friends. Some were hitting on the other angels both male and female shaped.

"It's to public to tell you here, let's take a winged-stroll," Gabriel said before downing the last of his drink.

Michael smiled and did the same.

They walked outside and spread their wings letting them fill up on a cool breeze that swept through the streets.

"You see Michael; the story goes like this…" Gabriel said once they were among the clouds and last few stars.

The Metatron arose from his position in the watchtower. From there he had full watch of everything. Every human, every angel, every cherub, seraphim, archangel, saint, soul, martyr, everyone. But not all at once. No, that was God's job. The Metatron simply popped in and spoke to the beings he watched whenever God commanded it.

A cherub fluttered up to his post.

"Sir, I have a message for you from the Seraphim Council." The cherub said before handing The Metatron a folded paper with a red seal. On the seal was a stamp composed of two wings side by side that looked like wings from the top half, but like flames on the bottom half, it was the seal of the head Seraphim.

The cherub had long since flown away. The Metatron ripped the seal and read.

_'Our demon has decided to confess his crimes. We are having an emergency session to dispose of him. Please attend to witness. We've sent word to the other Archangels, we expect you at our meeting hall within the hour._

_Her Honorable, Saraphina Head of the Seraphim'_

The Metatron sighed. He looked over at the pile of requests from God sitting on his table. He'd been gone too long searching for the demon and Aziraphale and now, his work had piled up. But he supposed it wouldn't hurt to leave for a few more hours.

Gabriel and Michael sat atop the clock tower. One of the Angels had been present in England during the construction of big ben, and had become absolutely fascinated by time and time keeping. So God had let him build a working model of it and assigned him to take care of it. God was a rather nice fellow, who loved His children. Whatever hobbies they enjoyed He made sure to encourage them. He hadn't always been that way, but after Jesus, He had, well, changed, for the better everyone supposed.

"I knew it. I guess I've sort of known for a while. But the whole ordeal in Raphael's apartment sort of cemented it in for me I guess."

"Yeah."

"I mean, you have to be an idiot not to see how much Crowley loves Aziraphale."

"Yup."

"We have to help them escape." Michael said after a short pause.

"You're willing to suffer God's punishment for them? They broke so many rules and disobeyed God, who knows how many time. You sure you want to land in the middle of all that?"

"The only rules I see broken, are pointless social conventions and paradigms we have of the world. Nothing more. They simply chose not to follow our society's way of functioning. They never did anything for any reason other than love."

"Exactly. Let's go find them." Gabriel said before standing precariously on the ledge.

"Do you see that cherub?" Michael said standing rather unsteadily.

"No, you've had too much to drink." Gabriel said squinting to stop the heavens from spinning.

"The one right there, coming towards us?" Michael said pointing.

"Oh, oh, yeah. I think he has a message." Gabriel said as he sobered up.

The cherub flitted on the ledge trying to gain balance. Gabriel grabbed him by the arm to steady him.

"Thank you Gabriel."

"You're welcome. What is it?"

"I have a message for you and Michael." The cherub said as it pulled out two cream colored envelopes, each with the official Seraphim seal, out of his messenger bag.

"Why thank you."

"Of course." The cherub said before flying away.

The Archangels opened their letters simultaneously, eyes flickering across the words.

_'Our demon has decided to confess his crimes. We are having an emergency session to dispose of him. Please attend to witness. We've sent word to the other Archangels, we expect you at our meeting hall within the hour._

_Her Honorable, Saraphina Head of the Seraphim'_

Gabriel looked up at Michael.

"He's confessing? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing good. We need to go right now. Maybe we can catch them before they leave the jail."

They spread their wings and flew off in the direction of the jail.

Crowley sat in a cage, alone in the middle of a big, deep burgundy room. Raphael and Uriel sat off to the side in their designated chairs. They were rather fancy chairs that were gilded and shaped almost like lions. They looked rather nervous sitting there.

In truth Crowley was nervous as well. Sure he sat in the nice chair they'd provided him as smugly as he could, trying to act like a jerk (which for him wasn't too hard, he'd been pretending for years), but in truth his useless heart was pounding, and adrenaline rushed hopelessly through his veins, preparing him for a flight that would never have its chance and a fight he'd never take.

He took deep steadying unneeded breaths, but found they only made him more nervous. Slowly, other Angels filled the room, each peering at him as they took their seats or greeting friends they hadn't seen for a while. Crowley hated it, all. He didn't want them to stare at him like that, he didn't want them to see his eyes showing a mix of fear and nervousness and stubbornness.

'Besides' he reasoned with himself as he miracled a pair of sunglasses 'I promised Aziraphale he could see my eyes, not these guys.'

Gabriel and Michael rushed into the Jail and called out for Crowley and Aziraphale.

"Crowley! Zirah!"

"Aziraphale! Crowley! Where the Devil I mean uh, blazes are you!?"

Aziraphale stirred out of his sleep.

"Michael?" He asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Aziraphale! Where's Crowley?!"

Aziraphale looked around pulling the blanket tightly around him. Wait, he hadn't gone to sleep with that blanket. And his head didn't hurt. Usually when he woke up the next morning after a drinking party with Crowley his head hurt from lying on the ground, but, that's a pillow on the floor isn't it?

'Wait, where is Crowley?' Aziraphale thought. Suddenly, he looked around frantically.

"Where is he Michael!? What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing Aziraphale, he didn't do anything!" Gabriel said holding him back.

"Where is he Gabe? Where's Crowley?" Aziraphale asked anxiously.

"We got this from a messenger cherub a few minutes ago. It says he's confessing. The Seraphim are going to, get rid of him. I'm sorry Aziraphale."

"Confessing to what?!" Aziraphale screamed.

"We have no clue Zirah!"

"We have to go NOW." Aziraphale said spreading his wings.

"Aziraphale we can't stop it." Michael said.

"I can try, surely God wouldn't have let me fall so in love with Crowley and then have him taken a way so forcefully. Please Gabe take me to him."

Aziraphale didn't mention what he'd been thinking of for a while. What if God let him get this far into love with Crowley for a reason? Maybe he was trying to set up a precedent for the other Angels who were having similar thoughts? There was this story of a shepherd that he'd heard a while ago. If a sheep from his herd strayed away too often, then the shepherd would break its legs and then personally heal it. From then on the sheep would never leave its side. Is this what God was trying to do? But then what about Crowley. Didn't Crowley love him?

"Alright Zirah Let's go."

The angels headed towards the meeting house, but knew they'd be arriving late. Aziraphale flew with only the lights below him guiding his path. He sighed, after being on earth for so long, he became used to the little pinpricks of light in the sky. Now, there was simply an empty black canvas waiting for a cloud, or star, or anything. He knew it wouldn't be filled until the next night.

Aziraphale reprimanded himself. He knew he should've never fallen asleep. The last time he did, his Angel had left him. Now, it had happened all over again, and maybe this time, he wouldn't get him back.

Saraphina arrived and sat down. Immediately all talking ceased. She looked around the room and noticed a few chairs were empty. Michael and Gabriel were missing. Presumably late. Aziraphale was also absent. That was not good; he should be here to witness the confession. Perhaps Michael and Gabriel were looking for Aziraphale? It did not matter, everyone else was in attendance, and that was what they needed.

"Let us begin." She said before directing her gaze towards Crowley.

"Alright, now," she said deciding to ignore the sunglasses, "What do you confess to?"

"I attempted Felling your earthly servant." Crowley said shortly.

"Why?"

"To benefit Hell."

"No, why are you confessing?"

"In my attempts to Fell him, I was forced into a marriage with him. Now, demons are only as good as their word down in hell. If I tried to escape the marriage in hell, no doubt they'd send me back, for their amusement. But I'm quite tired of the angel. Six millennia and all that. I'd really rather just die." Crowley said coolly.

Saraphina stared him down. The sunglasses made it difficult to see what he was really thinking. She glanced at Raphael who was gripping the chair in what appeared to be anger, as Uriel tried to calm him.

"Council, let us begin the vote. I have two punishments in mind. Either we allow this demon to go back to earth and let hell deal with him, or we can deal with him here."

"With all due respect Ma'am," Crowley said leaning back in his chair, "If I get sent back to earth, first, I'll fell your little angel, the besssst way I know how" he said looking at her suggestively from over the rim of his glasses, "And then I'll kill myself. Do you really want that?"

Saraphina was taken aback for a brief second but it did not show on her face. She didn't get to her rank by showing emotions, but by her coolness and authoritative nature.

"Council, vote. We begin with the first precinct" Saraphina said, only raising her voice a fraction of a decibel. She was not going to let this worthless bastard see her flinch.

Crowley smirked anyways.

"I suggest Holy Water."

"Second precinct?"

"Holy water."

"Third?"

"Holy water."

"Fourth?"

And so it went for seventy three more precincts.

Only one objected.

Saraphina smiled,

"There we have it Crowley, majority rules."

"Nice knowing you all."

A silver chalice in encrusted with yellow Garnet stones and blue Topaz was brought by a cherub. Saraphina filled it up with a clear liquid from a similar flask, and handed it back to the cherub.

Careful not to spill any, the cherub handed it over to Crowley.

Crowley cockily swirled it in the glass watching as it spun around and around.

"Now is there a preferred method of drinking it? Do I swirl it in my mouth, do I keep it from touching my tongue? Do I down it all at once?"

Saraphina smiled. "Usually our demons aren't so compliant. We tie them to that chair and pour it down their throat. But by all means go ahead and do it however you'd like, create the precedent."

Crowley smiled.

'CROWLEY.'

Crowley ignored the voice as he brought the chalice up of the platter.

'CROWLEY! YOU TOUCH THAT AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED.'

Crowley felt the cool metal against his lips.

'CROWLEY STOP IT NOW, I HAVE SO MUCH TO OFFER YOU, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? WITH YOU BY MY SIDE, AS POWERFUL AS YOU ARE, WE COULD TAKE THE WORLD. I AM OFFERING YOU THE WORLD HERE CROWLEY! THE WHOLE WORLD FOR YOU TO HAVE, AND CONTROL.'

Crowley paused before tipping the cup. The angels all tensed

'YES CROWLEY, YES, YOU AREN'T EVEN BEING HELD DOWN, ESCAPE NOW.'

Crowley smirked.

'Aziraphale's my world.'

In one swift motion he tipped the chalice back and downed the liquid.

He turned towards the door. This was it. This was the moment where Aziraphale would burst through the door, with Michael and Gabriel and Jesus and God, and then God would save Crowley, and then Aziraphale and he would live happily ever after in a nice sunny little cottage with a garden filled with all the flowers Aziraphale loved but never wanted to admit to, and all Crowley's plants that he'd gotten "rid of" and that Cat Crowley had wanted to get, a nice Siamese cat, because they seemed like nice dastardly creatures, and besides, cats indulged in many of the deadly sins.

Crowley's eyes started watering and he began spluttering, his sunglasses fell off after a fit of coughing. Crowley continued watching the door. In any second, his Angel would burst through.

In any second.

In any moment.

In any instant.

Crowley told himself over and over again as the choking and spluttering came on harder and more intense. He fell to his knees heaving but watching the door.

'Please, let me see Aziraphale one last time. The last time wasn't enough time. It wasn't long enough. Please.' Crowley thought.

But if Aziraphale were to burst through the door it'd be just a clichéd ending to a clichéd story. Of course Aziraphale wouldn't reach that door before it was too late, or before Crowley died. And even if he did he wouldn't be bringing God. Crowley wasn't going to be redeemed.

He closed his eyes and snippets and pieces of Aziraphale ran through his mind.

Aziraphale nervously holding the 'broken' Faberge egg.

Aziraphale going on and on about those damn Faberge eggs.

Watching Aziraphale gazing at the stars.

Aziraphale covering himself with his wings after Crowley had upset him.

Aziraphale complaining about Crowley picking him up and carrying him through the threshold.

Watching Aziraphale come into the church in his white suit.

The look of comprehension when Aziraphale realized that Crowley was proposing.

Aziraphale standing stoically amidst the chaos of the day Christ died.

The first small kiss Aziraphale had ever given the demon just before killing him once upon a time.

And of course their First kiss.

And Crowley smiled at the memory of angel wings hitting another pair of angel wings. Wings that weren't dirty with sin and Falling. Wings blue like midnight, and wings white like cream. And Crowley Died smiling.

And that was when Aziraphale burst through the door with Gabriel and Michael, like in every clichéd movie, or book or story ever told. It was too late however.

"Where's Crowley?!" Aziraphale asked hysterically.

"The demon? He's in the cage." Saraphina said.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale said running to it before Saraphina was even able to finish.

Aziraphale opened the cage door.

"Crowley you bastard, what did you do?!" Aziraphale asked kneeling besides the body.

"He didn't love you Aziraphale. It was all just a scheme." Raphael said approaching his brother slowly.

"What are you talking about Raf? Don't lie to me, Crowley loved me, he loved me, he told me, so many times." Aziraphale said sobbing holding the demons head in his lap.

"No, Zirah, honey, no." Uriel said gently kneeling down beside him. "He didn't love you. We were all fooled into thinking he did, but he didn't. He was a tempting, cunning, bastard, and he lied to you."

"No, no, no, shut up, shut up! Crowley wouldn't lie, he loved me, he was my angel, he loved me. Crowley dear, come on now, wake up, wake up dear, tell them they're wrong, tell me they're lying!" Aziraphale said turning his attention to the body before him.

The rest of the council began to feel an odd feeling of guilt at the angel's tears, and started to leave in pairs or alone.

"Please Crowley please, remember what you promised. You said that if I slept, I got to see your eyes remember? I slept tonight, you remember? Come on dear, open your eyes for me, come on Crowley, open your eyes." Aziraphale said sobbing.

"Aziraphale, he lied to you. He never loved you." Saraphina said coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

'_Well, Angel, think of each star as a reason that I love you. That's a lot of reasons. I hope you aren't vain enough to try counting them all.'_

Aziraphale looked out the window, to reassure himself of Crowley's declaration.

The sky was empty.

Aziraphale wouldn't be able to do lots of things for a long while. Like sleep, or eat, or go out at night, or call anyone dear, or let anyone call him angel, or talk to people with lisps, or see the color yellow. Eventually he seemed to get better. It only took a century. Which might have been a clue that everything was not alright? It takes more than a hundred years to forget 6 millennia's worth of memories. He became a model angel though. He would come down with the flu sometimes, which was odd in heaven. It was also the second hint that everything was not alright because the sicknesses always happened at about the same time each year, when certain anniversaries came up. He managed to convince the others that he was fine, even if all he was doing was pushing away memories. Besides, the other angels were playing their part in convincing themselves Aziraphale was fine by only seeing what they wanted to see. He didn't leave heaven in all that time.

After Crowley's death, Aziraphale had been seriously convinced that Crowley had truly lied to him. Everything and everyone told him Crowley hadn't loved him, and so he believed them. Deep down inside, Aziraphale knew they were lying. One day he decided to visit the earth.

He sat beside a gravestone, in a cemetery atop a hill, that he'd been to only once before.

Soon Adam appeared. He'd been granted an immortal body at the age of 97 when he'd tried to kill himself, as a sort of punishment from his father. He now had the body of a 31 year old, but still had the mind of his younger self.

Jesus was with Aziraphale as well, seeing as the Metatron was busy and couldn't watch over Aziraphale in case Adam tried to offer the angel a life in hell. Not that Adam would but, one had to be careful wherever Aziraphale was around.

Aziraphale sat between the two as they all looked at the grave. It only had two words 'My Angel'. As twilight began to approach Adam spoke up.

"You haven't been down here on earth since… well, for a few decades. Why now?" Adam asked.

"He realized something." Jesus said turning to the Antichrist.

"I knew that, I was wondering what he realized." Adam said gently.

"He realized something Father and I have always known, and something he always knew but just wouldn't admit to."

"Wait. You and Your Father knew?" Adam asked.

Jesus gave a kind smile.

"Of course."

"Right, sometimes I forget I'm not as powerful as You Guys are."

"So what is it you realized Aziraphale." Jesus said coaxing Aziraphale along.

"God didn't catch us. The Metatron did."

"And?" Jesus asked.

"And the archangels were all on our side. And that the Metatron had seen me with Crowley and thought it was a terrible dire sin that had to be stopped so he started up an expedition to save me, without God's permission."

"And?" Adam asked.

"And that's why God hadn't blessed them before they left, He hadn't known."

"And?" Jesus asked.

"And The Metatron was only acting out of fear for my safety and love for me as one of his brothers."

"And?" Adam and Jesus asked.

"And," Aziraphale said smiling as he looked up at the sky. "Crowley loved me. No matter what everyone said."

Adam and Jesus smiled.

"Too bad the sun's gone down so early huh Adam?"

"I know, it's always been my favourite star."

"It's so nice and warm, and close."

"And no one knows what's at the center of it."

"It could be a whole different world."

"One that may never end."

"In spite of what current theories there are about it."

"You know, I just took a trip to Moscow Jesus."

"Really Adam?"

"Yup, I stayed in an abandoned house that belonged to Alexander Moiseyev. I found this egg there. I wasn't able to open the egg in the little chariot. It seems it requires a key."

"What a coincidence! I found a key in the bouquet of fresh flowers placed here by God knows who. Shall we try it?" Jesus said pulling out a key.

"I don't see why not." Adam said handing over the egg.

"Well, it looks like a note addressed to you Aziraphale." Jesus said.

"Is it? Hmm. What and odd occurrence!"

Aziraphale had long ago ceased to try to attempt to make sense of what the Christ and Antichrist were trying to do.

'Hello A,

I'm sorry I lied, and I'm sorry you suffered, but I had to make sure you understood Crowley's love for you, and your love for him, whether he be angel, demon, or in between. As you can see there is no portal, however, if you were to arrive at a certain nearby declaration of love in the form of a gassy ball of flames, and God knows what else, you'd find a certain demon that has been demoted from his high position of power back to 'vaguely sauntered'. Father, Holy Spirit and I wish you the best.

Signed, J.

P.S. Please tell aforementioned demon I'm sorry he had to spend a week with Death while We sorted everything out. It must've been torture.'

"What an odd note." Adam declared.

Aziraphale stood up and genuinely smiled for the first time in decades.

"Thank you." He said genuflecting for Jesus before getting up and shaking Adam's hand.

Aziraphale looked up and saw the stars. Stars he hadn't seen in a thousand years. Real stars, balls of gases and other sciency elements. Tightly condensed clouds of these things floating around deep in space. Aziraphale flew straight up. He didn't want to stay on earth anymore.

He was flying to the stars. Eventually he got into space, between the two realms, between heaven and earth, and then he flew to the nearest star, the sun.

Because Crowley loved him.

Aziraphale knew it deep down,

Even if at first, he'd truly thought Crowley hated him,

He knew now, beyond any doubt, that Crowley loved him.

Crowley loved him for a million reasons.

For as many reasons as there are stars in the sky.

Should Aziraphale ever forget that,

The stars were there, appearing every night without fail,

Waiting for him to come back down

Away from all the fake ones in heaven,

All the ones that disappear at night and leave the sky dark and empty

Waiting for him, all these years, there on earth.

He was sure that wherever Crowley was right now.

He had been waiting all those years as well.

Crowley was never a patient one.

And damn, would he be angry with Aziraphale when he finally got there.

* * *

Author's Note: Sniffle sniffle... The End...


End file.
